


Winds of Change

by Sapphirewyren



Series: Winds of Change [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anime, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Brad Pitt - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, DC Comics Rebirth, Doctor Strange - Freeform, Doctor Who References, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Harry Potter - Freeform, Instagram, Iron Man - Freeform, Kim Kardashian - Freeform, Manga, Marvel - Freeform, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, One Punch Man - Freeform, Other, Snapchat, Star War Rogue One, Star Wars References, Twilight References, Twitter, Vampires, angelina jolie - Freeform, brangelina split, donald trump - Freeform, hellsing - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirewyren/pseuds/Sapphirewyren
Summary: Summary: It is the year 2550 AD.  The Hellsing Organization has gone to the birds, due to incompetent leaders since the death of Integra Hellsing. Vampires has become a different breed- a weaker, pathetic breed, and meanwhile monsters known as Chimeras are making life very difficult for the people in England. So God has decided that Integra would be better off serving Him at the head of the Hellsing Organization- for eternity.Rated M for Language





	1. Sent From Heaven

Winds of Change

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 1: Sent from Heaven

 

**Author’s Notes: I do not own Hellsing.**

**Summary: It is the year 2550 AD.  The Hellsing Organization has gone to the birds, due to incompetent leaders since the death of Integra Hellsing. Vampires has become a different breed- a weaker, pathetic breed, and meanwhile monsters known as Chimeras are making life very difficult for the people in England. So God has decided that Integra would be better off serving Him at the head of the Hellsing Organization- for eternity, but He’s not going to make it easy for her.**

**Setting: Heaven**

It was a fine day in Heaven (like all the other days), Integra had just lit up what seemed to be her millionth cigar, when Uriel* approached her. “God would like to see you.” “What about?” she inquired. “The Hellsing Organization” he said. The look on Uriel’s face told Integra that it must be very important and very grave. “I guess I can’t refuse, lead the way” Integra sighed. Soon Integra found herself in a large office. There were several large windows that let in beams of golden light. Lining the walls were statues of angels in various poses of battle. On the polished white marble floor was a large oval shaped golden rug with the picture of a lamb and a lion reclining together. In the center of the office was a large oak desk, on the front panel of the desk was an intricate carving of The War of Heaven*. 

“Ah, glad you can make it” God greeted Integra at the entrance of his office. “As I am sure Uriel had told you, it’s about the Hellsing Organization.” “How bad is it?” Integra asked. God and Uriel glanced at each other. “It’s a shit-fest” said Uriel. “Uriel! Language!”, God exclaimed “but he’s right, for lack of better words. The leaders are incompetent and instead of using the brains I put in their heads, they are praying for a miracle. At first I gave them remedies to their issues, but it has gotten worse with every year. I’m surprised that Hellsing still exists.” Integra scowled, “I knew this was going to happen.”  “It gets worse,” Uriel added, “Your two pet vampires Alucard and Seras had been locked away, because the next leader appointed by the late Queen was too cowardly to control them.” God leaned forward on his giant oak desk and looked Integra in the eye. “I’m sending you back to earth as an immortal being to lead Hellsing the way it was meant to be led- permanently.” Integra’s jaw dropped open. The look of shock was not one she wore often, but now seemed to be a good time as any. “What about, you know the end of the world, fire and brimstone, all that stuff?”

God laughed, “The world is too interesting to end. A natural disaster here and there or a war, to see what decisions people will make, yes. Ending the world, destroying the only planet that has life on it, not really smart on my part, wouldn’t you agree?” Integra could only stare at God. “First time, she’s speechless” chuckled Uriel. That earned him a glare from the former Hellsing leader. “At the rate that this situation is going England may cease to exist, with all the other problems that’s going on.” God said intently.

“There’s more still?”

“Uriel will fill you in on the other issues, right now I need to know if you are willing to become England’s defender against creatures that would hurt the innocent.”

Integra ran a hand through her hair.

“Yes, I’ll do it, seeing as everyone else who tried did a piss poor job of it.”

“Great! Here is all the information that you will need to know about the situation.” God slid a bulky folder towards Integra. “Everything you need to know is in here in detail, Uriel will just give you a brief overhaul.” God turned to Uriel, “Take her to the elevator and prepare for descent.”

“Yes sir.”

Turning back to Integra, God smiled, “I am glad you decided to take on this task, even at the loss of Paradise. One more thing, I am not going to just make it where you are the leader of Hellsing as soon as you get back.” Integra rolled her eyes, “Why did I see this coming?”

“That would be too easy and too convenient, besides you will need Alucard and Seras to help you truly secure your position.” God explained. It was true, once Integra unsealed the two sleeping vampires, no one would question or stop her. “Thanks again for doing this Integra.”

“You already knew I was going to say yes.”

God shrugged “What can I say? I’m all knowing.”

Uriel led Integra out of the office and towards the large elevators that was rarely used. It’s not every day that people leave Heaven. Uriel punched in a bunch of numbers on the side panel and the doors opened. They both entered the elevator and in a matter of seconds it plummeted towards earth. “I hope I don’t get sick this time,” moaned Uriel. The elevator reached its destination in a flash of bright light, which later witnesses would say it a lightning bolt that struck the ground and seemed to hit two people even though they were unhurt.

“Well I didn’t puke this time, so that’s good.”

“Now what?” Integra was pretty impatient to get started. Uriel was gawking at her. “What are you staring at? I’m not naked….am I?”

“Tell me why were you a virgin again?” This earned the archangel a slap over the head. You see in Heaven, Integra looked like an old woman, seeing as she died at 82, now she looked 22. “Ok, ok, I’m sorry!” Of course this scene was getting them some stares from passersby, which was natural when you see a platinum blonde woman beating up a curly dark haired man. And no, Integra was not naked, the white elegant suit that she wore in Heaven was now black.

“Just tell me what I need to know, so I can go about undoing the mistakes those idiots are doing with my organization,” growled Integra.

Uriel led her to an outside café. As they sat down, the archangel’s mischievous smile was now replacing with a very serious grimace.

“Alright here it is….”

 

Chapter End

**Author’s Notes:**

**Uriel is an archangel in several religions, specifically Judaism and Christianity. Google it for more info. I’m pretty sure Uriel is a serious guy, but I made him more chill** **J** **Don’t worry he knows how to get the job done.**

**The War of Heaven is the war between God and his angels versus Lucifer and his followers. This happened because Lucifer wanted to overthrow God. Not sure if this is in the Bible, I don’t think it is, so Google it for more info.**

**In my Heaven, people can smoke cigars and swear and why not? Those two are at the very bottom of God’s not to do list.**

**Next time: Uriel gives more detail of crisis of the British people and the Hellsing Organization. It’s nothing but bad news and downhill from here. Will Integra regret making the choice to come back?**


	2. The Talk and Other Crazy Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uriel and Integra sit down for a chat ans other crazy stuff happens.

Winds of Change

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 2: The Talk and Other Crazy Things

**Author’s Note: I do not own Hellsing.**

**Summary: Integra and Uriel sit down to have a chat about the changes in England and the Hellsing Organization, and it’s all bad news.**

“The first on the list of bad news is the government appointed leaders of Hellsing. The one you specifically chose, Jonathan Penwood was not that bad, except he couldn’t deal with Alucard, so he had him sealed up,” stated Uriel. Integra nodded she knew that Alucard did not accept just anyone as his master and when she had died fighting a horde of super ghouls, she knew the Hellsing seal that bound Alucard would break, setting him free. He was then free to do whatever he pleased. “That’s strange,” muttered Integra “how was Alucard resealed if he was at full power after my death?”

Uriel smiled grimly “Apparently Penwood was smarter than he looked, he spent time researching your Father’s and grandfather’s journals, along with other data on sealing. He was prepared to reseal Alucard at the time of your death. It also didn’t help that Alucard spent time moping around, mourning you. He left himself wide open.”

“He always was a big baby” Integra frowned.

Uriel nodded “A big baby, but at least a true vampire.” He pointed to a man that was sitting at a couple tables behind them. “You see that guy? He’s a vampire.” Integra did a double take and then looked at Uriel incredulously. “You don’t believe me. I don’t blame you, but it’s true, the vampire you knew is gone. A new breed has emerged. These vampires have some regenerative skill, enhanced strength and speed. That guy is what they call a ‘daywalker’ because his kind can tolerate the sun’s UV rays.”

Integra sighed, “So am I to understand that vampires devolved?”

The man heard this statement and glared in her direction, which only garnered a glare from the woman.

“What are you looking at?”

“Don’t mind her, she didn’t have her morning coffee” said Uriel. The man turned back to his meal. “Testy aren’t you?”

“Since when do vampire eat normal food?”

“Since, as you so elegantly put it, they devolved.”

“I know one No-Life-King who is going to be royally pissed, when he hears this.”

“When you find him, how about you don’t tell him? This came about through a lot of scientific experiments and inbreeding. Give it enough time and this is what happened. The only good thing is they can’t turn anyone, they have to make more the way the normal humans do.”

“So I can’t put a silver bullet through his head?”

Uriel laughed, “No you can’t. These modern vampires are basically humans with some vampire attributes.  They are not the monsters that Hellsing has to worry about.” Reaching into the folder that was given, Uriel took out a photograph. In it, was a creature that stood hunchbacked on two legs. Its skin was leathery and the color of smoke. There was a large hooked claw on both its feet and large black claws on its hands. The face looked human except for its yellow reptilian eyes and its mouth was full of sharp teeth.

“Dear God, what the devil is that?”

“That is Hellsing’s newest enemy, dubbed the Chimera. This thing is what is now tormenting the good people of Britain.”

Integra stared at the picture; “He could have told me about this thing. Would have told him to find someone else.”

Uriel just raised a dark eyebrow.

“How the hell am I supposed to fight that?”

“The way you fought ghouls and vampires.”

“Somehow I don’t think I’d put this in the same category as a ghoul. They were slow, like zombies. According to this, these Chimera are fast, intelligent and travel in packs.”

“And they reproduce.”

“Thanks Uriel, I can read you know.”

“Just thought I would mention it.”

“Be a lamb and shut up for a seconds so I can process this.”

Uriel pouted, but remained quiet. The good thing was the Chimera could be killed by normal means, meaning that looking around for silver was not necessary. Integra read some newspaper articles that spoke of the Chimera attacks. Apparently the number of attacks increased over time and the newspaper questioned the Hellsing Organization’s lack of response. Like all billion dollar companies, the members of the Round Table, made excuses; one being that they were stretched too thin and lacking man power. Of course this was a load of bullocks to Integra. In her time Hellsing was never short of man, except for the Valentine and Millennium attacks. Men and eventually women signed up to work at Hellsing, and learning that they would be fighting ghouls, very few turned back. These men and women were willing to die for God, Queen and Country. And while it did help to have two vampires on your side, they all gathered under the very competent leadership of Integra Hellsing. Without a good leader, people didn’t feel the need to fight, even it was against some man eating humanoid creature. So basically Hellsing was doing nothing and the members of the Round Table were hiding in expensive bunkers every night. Integra sighed, she figured that things have gotten bad, but this was beyond her expectations.

“This is unacceptable. Those asinine fools have sunk to lows that are incomprehensible.  They have betrayed God, Queen and Country by letting innocent people die at the hands of those Chimera!” Integra stood up and stormed off. A surprised Uriel ran after her.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to Hellsing Manor to kick the shit out of the current leader, what’s does it look like I’m doing?”

“You can’t just walk in there and beat up people.”

“Jan Valentine did.”

“Yeah but…”

There was no convincing Integra when she was pissed and she was pissed.

“Ok fine, but at let me at least get a taxi.” Uriel sighed.

 

**The front gates of Hellsing Manor**

Basil was bored out of his brain. Everyday rain or shine, hot or cold, he had to stand out here guarding a million-year-old haunted house. He heard in the past that as quiet as the manor looked it was always bustling with activity, soldiers training and strategizing the next attack against denizens of the night. Now the only activity he saw was a bunch of rich fops coming for parties, balls, get together, soirées and the sort. No one lived here except the staff that had to up keep the place. It made him hate rich people even more. While people were getting eaten in the streets, these fools were partying. It made him sick and the fact that he had to guard them while they had their meetings pretending to give a crap. Basil was in the middle of his musings, when a taxi pulled up in front of the manor. He took in the two passengers that got out of the car. The tall woman was in an all-black suit. She looked pissed. The man was the complete opposite, dressed in all white. He was running his hand through his hair and was looking nervous. This could only mean trouble. The woman turned her ice blue glare at Basil; later on Basil would recall that he had never been more afraid in his life.

“I’m here to see your boss.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“Does it look like I have a bloody appointment?”

“I’m sorry then I can’t let you in.”

“Come on Integra, let’s go” interjected Uriel.

Basil stared, where had he heard that name before?

“Open up the damn gates.”

“I can’t do that.”

Integra cracked her knuckles and gave Basil a smirk.

“You can open up the bloody gates or you can tell me what dirt tastes like.”

Basil pointed his M4 assault rifle at the two. This was the wrong thing to do. Integra grabbed the muzzle with her left hand and pushed it to the side. Meanwhile she punched Basil in the nose with her right fist. Twisting the rifle out of Basil’s hands, Integra then hit him on the side of the face with the M4’s butt and then pointed it at him.

“You want to open the gates now?”

Basil was quick to open the gates then. Integra knocked him in the back of the head rendering him unconscious. She then pocketed 3 more clips and a set of keys from the guard and proceeded towards the front door. Uriel could no longer keep silent.

“Are you nuts??!!”

“Maybe.”

When the two reached the front door, it was opened by a butler who looked to be in his mid-forties. Upon seeing the gun, he raised his hands in the air.

“P-p-please don’t kill me!” he whimpered.

“No one’s getting killed, right Integra?”

She ignored Uriel’s question to ask a question of her own. “The Round Table meeting room is still on the third floor?” The butler nodded quickly.

“Good, come along Uriel, don’t dawdle. You too, butler.”

The butler groaned but followed the crazy gun toting blond. He looked over to the man called Uriel, who gave him a look that clearly said “sorry for the crazy broad”. Soon the unlikely trio reached the doors of the meeting room. Surprisingly the butler noticed that they didn’t encounter any of the other staff members. “Just my luck” he thought. Using the keys, she found on the guard, unlocked the doors, the slamming said doors open, startling the occupants in the room, fired a couple of M4 rounds into the ceiling and then pointed the rifle at the man sitting at the head of the table.

“GET OUT OF MY FUCKING CHAIR!!!!”

The man could move fast enough, he practically fell out of the chair. Now one of the other members had just lit up a cigarette, which Integra took out of his mouth, took a long drag while putting her feet on the table. The man that previously occupied the seat, looked at the butler and exclaimed, “Philip, what is the meaning of this?” The butler paled and said “I’m sorry Sir Hellsing, she just stormed in with the gun….” If Integra could get more pissed, she just did.

“What did he just call you?”

“Sir Hellsing of course! That’s my name.”

“Really? I find that to be a load of horse crap, because I’m the only Sir Hellsing in this room.”

“You crazy…”

Integra shoved the M4 muzzle in “Hellsing’s” face.  “I’m also the only one in here with a gun.” Integra took in the faces of the ‘knights’ of the Round Table and nearly laughed. It was just pathetic. For one they didn’t even have the brains to arm themselves. She herself never went anywhere without at least 3 pistols, all of them loaded with blessed silver bullets.  

“So your name is Hellsing right?”

“Yes, Leonard Reginald Hellsing.” The man puffed out his chest with bravado he did not feel with this crazy blond pointing a gun at him. Leonard was a short man who had a large stomach, his sad eyes were a pale blue and he wore his thinning blond hair in a sad comb over. There was no way this man could be a Hellsing. Uriel cleared his throat, “Actually his name is Leonard Reginald Taylor. He took the name Hellsing, for what reason I have no clue.” Integra blew a puff of smoke in Leonard’s face.

“You have the audacity to parade up and down Britain wearing my name like some tawdry fashion statement.”

Leonard could only gawk at her. He looked to the other members of the Round Table for help, they could only stare in shock. Integra picked up one of the papers on the table. “Let’s see what’s on the agenda for this meeting? Seems like you are throwing a party, Leonard.”

Leonard blanched. “Give me that!”

“A party for who Leonard? The Chimera?”

“No! Of course not!”

“So what are you celebrating? It certainly can’t be the extinction of those creatures, as there are still large amounts of people being eaten.”

“It’s…it’s...it’s none of your bloody business!”

Integra fired a couple of rounds at Leonard’s feet, causing him to shuffle awkwardly. However, one round did find his big toe and he fell on his large backside while howling in pain. Integra did not look at all sorry.

“Oooops. Now what is the party for?”

“It’s just a gathering of friends” sobbed Leonard

“That explains all the decorations” said Uriel. Integra suddenly recalled that there were a lot of garish looking decorations throughout the halls.

“Well we’re going to have to cancel that, now won’t we?”

The next point on the meeting’s agenda made her grin. It showed that the Round Table had a meeting with the Queen of England that night.

“Shit’s gonna happen now,” Uriel muttered.

“Perfect opportunity to make my homecoming official. You butler, find everything on this organizations spending, since this clown’s installation. I want to know where every shilling went.”

“Uhh…. yes, sir,” said Philip nervously and he scurried out of the room. Leonard groaned in disappointment, he had tried to catch the butler’s eye, in hopes that he could communicate for him to call the police.

“I’m off to buy a new suit. I’ll see you gentleman at 7.” Integra looked pointedly around at the ‘knights’ of the Round table and sighed “And do try not to sweat like a Rugby locker room in front of Her Majesty.” She then got up from her chair and walked out. Uriel ran out after her, leaving the ‘knights’ in a state of shock and fear.

Elsewhere in the hall on the second floor, Philip stood staring at a large portrait of one of the formers leaders of the Hellsing Organization. Her ice blue eyes seemed to glare a hole right through his chest. “I knew she looked familiar.”

“Who”

Philip nearly jumped out of his skin, turning around he saw Basil, holding a ice pack to the side of his face. He had napkins plugged up his nostrils.

“What happened to you?”

“A crazy pissed off blond. I’m surprised you escaped unscathed.”

“Speaking of crazy, I think that crazy blond looks just like the woman in this portrait.”

“Hmmm, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, what a long…”

Suddenly a look of surprise came over Basil’s face and he turned pale.

“Philip, the guy with that crazy blond called her Integra.”

“I know, he called her by that name on the way to the meeting room. You don’t think….?”

“People can’t come back from the dead…but then we do have a bunch of vampires walking around in the day time.”

“I have to get those files now…”

“What files?”

“Files to prove that Sir Hellsing…I mean Taylor is embezzling money from the Organization and pocketing it. The Round Table have meeting with the Queen.”

Basil looked at Philip like he had two heads.

“You’re really gonna help that crazy woman?”

“I think that that woman is indeed Integra Hellsing.”

“Well I think you’ve gone nutters, old man”

“So you like standing guard over a house that no one uses? Didn’t you train at the Hellsing Training Camp to exterminate vampires?”

Basil stared at the ground. The brunette guard was a hulking 6’5”, all brawn and no brains is what everyone practically told him all his youth. He had signed up to make a difference. He was an expert at weapons and hand to hand combat, and the time he spent employed at Hellsing, he hadn’t seen any action.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am, a man of action like you have been reduced to guard duty and I am cleaning a house that is empty. I think this ‘crazy woman’ may be the key to a change in management.”

“Alright you’ve convinced me, what do you want me to do?”

“I need you to gather the rest of the staff in the office, I have list of things that I’m sure Integra might want done. Also bring all the furniture catalogs from the library.”

Basil grinned and snapped a smart salute “Yes sir!”

“Meanwhile I also have suits and cigars to order.”

Basil nodded and ran off, leaving Philip to stare at the portrait again.

“Welcome home, Sir Integra Hellsing.”

Chapter End

 

**Author’s Notes: Long chapter I know and so darn confusing. So much happened. Also I had a TOTALLY different idea about what might happen in this chapter, but I love this version more.**

**Next time: We are going to meet the Queen of England! Yay!! What will happen to Leonard’s toe? Will Integra brandish another weapon? And what will happen to Uriel’s hair. The introduction of more crazy people. Get ready for action, people! On to the next chapter.**  



	3. The Queen, The Mean and The Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Hail the Queen! Uriel, Integra and the Knights of the Round Table have a meeting with the Queen.

Winds of Change

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 3: The Queen, the Mean and the Unseen

**Author’s Notes: I do not own Hellsing (oh crap)**

**Summary: Integra, Uriel and the members of the Protestant Knights of the Round table are off to Buckingham Palace to meet the Queen. I hoped they practiced their curtseys.**

**Buckingham Palace: Conference Room**

Later the night, Sir Leonard Taylor sat at the table with the other Knights and the Queen, waiting for the crazy blond to show up. He had it all figured out. If that nutty woman thought that she was going to get away with the stunt that she pulled, she was going to be in for a surprise. Little did she know but he had the Queen under his thumb. Her Majesty was a girl of 18 who was not prepared for the responsibility, so she had an advisor, Lord Wyatt Francis, who just happened to be an old friend of his. Together they manipulated the Queen to make decisions that was beneficial to them. One did not get to where he was by being stupid, and this woman was being very stupid. After the crazy blond left, the first thing he did was, find Philip and made sure to get rid of the evidence of embezzlement against him. Then he got his big toe tended to. The medical boot looked terrible with his gray and black suit, but that did little to dampen his mood.

Sir Leonard then called the police and made plans to capture the woman, once she made her way into Buckingham palace. The police were in the conference room dressed in plain clothes, so she wouldn’t notice. Now all he had to do was wait until she fell in his trap and then he would of course gloat before sending her packing off to jail or the nut house, he really didn’t care which one as long as she was out of his life forever. Sir Leonard had been the Hellsing Organization’s commander for 15 years and was not about to give that cushy position of wealth and influence for an insane bitch. He had also some into some very vital information. There was a drug, its street name was called Thrill, made from vampire’s blood, its user could actually become a vampire. He of course would have it tested on other people first, if it had the desired effects, then he would use it and invite his closest friends at the Round Table to become vampires and he would be commander of Hellsing forever.

Just then the page made an announcement:

“Now presenting Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing and Uriel!”

The Queen’s head which had been bowed until then, snapped up at the page’s announcement.

The woman had the nerve to walk in like she owned the place, wearing a three-piece black suit that consisted of a black blazer, slacks, shirt, shoes and gloves, while the vest and tie were blood red with black floral designs. While Uriel wore a royal blue silk shirt that was open three buttons down, white slacks and white shoes.

“Dammit, I told him to call me U-Dawg,” muttered Uriel.

Leonard jumped up, well as much as a fat guy with a broken toe could jump.

“That’s the woman! Seize her!” he bellowed.

The police grabbed both of them and while Integra didn’t resist, Uriel…. well not so much.

“Hey! Hey! Watch the hair! I can’t go to jail; do you know what they do to the pretty ones like me?”

Sir Leonard saw Lord Wyatt lean over to the Queen and whisper in her ear, probably to tell the police to drag the two away. He grinned, this was going to be fun.

“Release them,” said Her Majesty softly.

“WHAT??!!”

“Indoor voice, Leo” said Uriel.

Leonard looked at Lord Wyatt, whose expression matched his own.

“Your Majesty,” said Lord Wyatt smoothly “perhaps you should…”

“I said release them”, said the Queen firmly. The officers backed off and Uriel stuck out his tongue at them which earned him a scowl from them.

 “What is this nonsense about?” stormed Lord Wyatt. “You are interrupting a very important meeting.”

“Which part was important, the part where you talk crap about what you SHOULD be doing or the part where you beg Her Majesty for money and then spend it on yourself?” questioned Integra.

“Lies! All lies!” shouted Sir Leonard. The Queen looked at Sir Leonard and asked “What is she talking about, Sir Hellsing?”

“Taylor.” Integra interrupted.

“What?” The Queen had a look of confusion on her face.

Integra glared at Sir Leonard. “Don’t call him ‘Sir Hellsing’, Your Majesty. His name is Taylor. He disgraces my family name by wearing it like a two-dollar whore wears their makeup and by his incompetence as a leader.” Sir Leonard turned red with rage, while Uriel unsuccessfully stifled his laughter.

“Fine, Sir Taylor, what is she talking about?” asked the Queen.

“Pure bollocks! She is crazy! She is obviously lying!”

Integra smirked and turned to Philip. “Butler, if you please?” Philip took out a thumb drive and plugged it into a port on the conference table. The crafty butler had made a second copy. A holographic screen popped up. There were pages of accounts where large amounts in which money was stored. There was an even a live stream in which money was being transferred from one account labeled Hellsing to another account under the name Taylor. Sir Leonard’s face went from red to white. In another folder there were yet more bank statements and receipts of expensive purchases, from yachts to private jets, tickets to events and clothes. Philip reached over and pushed a button, and an audio file began to play.

_Unknown male voice: Do you really think you can spare that much? Won’t someone notice?_

_Sir Leonard: They won’t notice. My accountant will make sure of it. Besides the Queen is foolish child under my thumb._

At being mentioned in such a negative way the Queen gasped and stared at her hands.

_Unknown male voice: Well if you say so, I am in your debt._

_Sir Leonard: When I need that favor I will let you know._

The audio stopped and it seemed as if time also stopped in the room, as now everyone was staring at Leonard.

“That is not me! That is a fake! You know that people can use technology to imitate other’s voices….”

“ENOUGH! You insult the Queen, you steal from Hellsing and in your inadequacy as a leader and a man, you fail to protect your country, at least have the decency to be honest.”

“This is a farce…”

Integra walked over to Sir Leonard and hauled him out of his chair. Where ever she got the strength to do that nobody knows, probably a God send. “You sack of horse shit, you either tell the truth or I will resort to violence.” Integra hissed.

“What are you going to do, shoot me again?”

“No, worse.”

With that Integra stomped on Sir Leonard’s wounded toe. How that man howled! Some of the people plugged their ears with their fingers and that still wasn’t enough.

“OK!! OK!! I WAS ME!!!” howled Sir Leonard. The man was practically in tears. But Integra didn’t ease up on the toe.

“Details, you sorry swine.”

“I’ve been embezzling funds for 15 years! Instead of using the money to hire and pay troops from the Hellsing Training Camp, I pocketed the funds. But I’m not the only one….”

Integra interrupted his rant by giving a hard knock to the back of his head. She turned an ice cold glare at the other knights at the table. “The rest will enough time to confess their sins.”

“Sir Hellsing, Sir Taylor come forward.” Her Majesty commanded. Integra gave Sir Leonard a rough push forward, which caused him to stub his injured toe and fall on his face. One of the officers standing closest to Uriel, leaned over and whispered to him “Your girlfriend is quite the bitch.” Uriel eyed him warily and said “I’d like to see you tell her that to her face.”

When the two reached a respectable distance to the Queen, they were ordered to kneel, Sir Leonard taking quite a while to do so because of his weight and his toe.

“Sir Taylor, you have stolen from the Crown, the Hellsing Organization and most importantly, the people of Britain. You frittered your time away with parties and goodies for yourself, while the people of Britain live in fear of a demonic threat that you for some reason refuse to deal with. When you were appointed commander 15 years ago, you swore to protect the Crown, the Church and the People from such creatures of the night, did you not?”

“I did your Majesty.”

“Yet all I see from your leadership is inaction and incompetence! This is without a doubt high treason and your betrayal will not be accepted. You are to be stripped of all titles, honors and lands that you have received. All of your funds and assets shall be handed over to the Hellsing Organization. Those who are in league with you will receive the same punishment as you. You will be imprisoned while Parliament investigates this case against you. If you are convicted, you can be sure that you will NEVER see a day outside of prison as long as there is breath in your body. This is effective immediately. Officers, arrest this man!”

While the officers were handcuffing Sir Leonard, the Queen turned her attention to Integra.

“Sir Hellsing, though your methods were most unorthodox, you have exposed a traitor in the midst of the Hellsing Organization, and for this I thank you. Since I can see no other competent person in this room, I appoint you to be the new commander of the Hellsing Organization. Effective immediately.”

There were of course mixed reactions to this change of events. The knights mostly gasped or were shocked into silence. Uriel and Philip both had huge grins on their faces. Integra did the happy dance- in her head of course. A page ran to get the royal seal and papers to make it official. And Lord Wyatt tried to talk the Queen out of it.

“Your Majesty, I believe that perhaps you should think this over, instead of coming to such a hasty decision. After all, this woman did charge into property that is not hers, assaulted a guard, held people hostage and used a weapon against the Crown’s appointed.”

The Queen looked petulant and said “Where is the evidence of such crimes? Taylor’s toe? For all I know, he could have broken it, while on one of his many yachts.”

Lord Wyatt was not phased; “There are witnesses, the knights of the Round Table of course.”

“I don’t see witnesses; I see a table full of traitors. Now that you had your say, Lord Wyatt, be quiet. My decision is final. Now Sir Hellsing do you swear to protect the Crown, the Church and the People of Great Britain from the creatures that would sought to do them harm?”

“I do swear.”

“Then I present to you, the Queens Badge, the Medal of the Hellsing Organization, with this badge know that you are honor bound to your oath, you are honor bound to the weapon that defends Crown, Church and People against the dark forces. And may God guide your sword straight through the dark hearts of these foul creatures.”

“Amen!”

The Queen then handed the newly appointed leader a small wooden box, in its velvet lining lay two brooches and a tie pin, in the shape of the Queens coat of arms, two golden, rearing lions holding swords in their forepaws, while broken chains lay at their feet. The red and black shield in the middle was inscribed the message “Hellsing, defender of Crown, Church and People”.

“You may now rise Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, commander of the Hellsing Organization.”

And while The Queen led in the applause of the newly appointed commander, not everyone was happy. Integra sat in the seat vacated by Sir Taylor and the Queen turned her attention to the rest of the knights.

“There will be an investigation into all of you, since you worked with Taylor and I refuse to believe that any, if all are innocent of this scheme. All of you are under probation, which mean you will serve without pay until you are proven innocent of any crimes. As Sir Hellsing said before you will have your time to confess your sins. Now is that time.” She looked at each knight around the table, and though some shifted uncomfortably in their seats, none of them said a word.

“All right, you’ve had your chance, that time is now gone. May God have mercy on your souls.” A page bought the papers and the seal, and in the presence of all present, the Queen made her declarations official. “This meeting is now adjourned.” The knights couldn’t get out of there fast enough. The police hauled the ex-knight Leonard out the conference room. Uriel and Integra was the last to leave.

“Sir Hellsing.”

“Yes, your Majesty?”

“The badge you now bear is the first of its kind. My mother came up with the idea and it was supposed to be given to Taylor. Wear that badge with honor.”

“Of course, your Majesty.”

“And I expect results with this Chimera business within two weeks, Sir Hellsing,”

Integra smirked “Of course, your Majesty.”

The Queen watched as the Hellsing commander and her companion walked out of the conference room.

 

Chapter End

**Well a lot of stuff happened in that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I am kinda obsessed with neck ties even though I don’t have even one. I also like suits and again I don’t own a suit, well a men’s suit anyway. That being said, prepare for more descriptions of suits worn by Integra.**

**I am trying to give more details about important characters in order to improve my writing techniques.**

**Summary: Next time on Hellsing, we get to see the changes of the Hellsing Organization, the Queen’s reflection on the meeting and Alucard and Seras will be joining in on the fun. So be sure to tune in.**


	4. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Queen's reflection on her most recent and interesting meeting with Hellsing.

Winds of Change

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 3.5: Reflection

**Author’s Notes: I do not own Hellsing (I really wish I did).**

**Summary: Merely some inner thoughts of the Queen of England.**

Charlotte Elizabeth Regina Windsor the Third was 18, and not ready to be Queen, yet here she was ruling one of the most powerful countries in the world. What was worse was she was privy to knowledge of vampires, monsters and creatures of the night thanks to also being the head of the most powerful monster hunting organization; Hellsing. What she hated most about Hellsing were the men who were supposed to be knights, her mother had chosen those men about 15 years ago after the last set of knights were massacred in a bombing by a crazed vampire. This new set of knights respected her mother, but saw her as a child with a role too important for her. They spoke in condescending tones and barely told her anything about the doings of the Hellsing Organization. A ‘need to know’ basis they called it. At least she had Lord Wyatt Francis, he was kind to her, he listened to her and advised her with her interests at heart. Charlotte had no idea what she would do without him.

Tonight though, that was not what was on her mind. The look Lord Wyatt gave her was one she had never seen before. He was not happy about the outcome of today’s meeting. Even she was surprised, usually at the meetings the Knights did most of the talking and after an hour or so, Lord Wyatt would have adjourned the meeting. But tonight? Tonight was something else and all because of _that_ woman. Charlotte was sitting in her usual state of a combination of consternation, boredom and meekness, when the page had announced the blond as Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. When she looked up, that’s exactly who she saw. Even though Taylor had come early to the meeting and told Lord Wyatt that a crazy blond claiming to be at the Hellsing held the knights of the Round table hostage and shot him in the big toe (here she had stifled a giggle). He had a squad of plains clothes police declaring that she was armed and dangerous. Of course his plan did not go as planned. Lord Wyatt advised that Charlotte affirm Taylor’s request to have her arrested, but she didn’t. But why? To say she didn’t know why would be false. Charlotte wanted to believe that Sir Integra Hellsing, a woman who died over 400 years ago, stood before her. She remembered the stories her mother told her about the glory days of the Hellsing Organization. The stories passed from generation to generation until they reached her. To see Integra in the flesh, Charlotte couldn’t let the police just haul her away. But Lord Wyatt fumed that she could have been a fake, a woman who looked like her, and when Charlotte told him that was impossible, because Integra never married or had children so she couldn’t have passed on her genes or DNA to anyone, Lord Wyatt said the advanced plastic surgery could make a person look like anyone. Could this woman be a fraud? A fake? Someone looking like the late Hellsing leader? No, it had to be the real Integra; Charlotte had to believe that much. Besides who would go through all the trouble to run the Hellsing Organization? Only a person who was of Hellsing blood and saw what it had become. This thought reminded Charlotte of Taylor who had adopted the Hellsing name and how upset Integra was about it. What was it she said again? Oh yes, “Don’t call him ‘Sir Hellsing’, Your Majesty. His name is Taylor. He disgraces my family name by wearing it like a two-dollar whore wears their makeup and by his incompetence as a leader.” So elegantly said. Such a biting remark that tore at Taylor’s masculinity. Only a true Hellsing would be upset about the tawdry use of their name.

And she went and made that woman the new commander of the Hellsing Organization and gave her the Queens Badge, that her mother had created for the commanders of Hellsing. That was another thing that Lord Wyatt stormed on about.

“Do you know how much power is behind that badge? That means that woman has the highest clearance of security! She can just walk right into MI6’s headquarters and be higher than the man that runs it! She can go anywhere and do anything! Your mother did not create that badge to give to some random woman!”

“My mother did not make that badge to give to a traitor either!”

Lord Wyatt’s face softened and he gave Charlotte a sad smile.

“I am as shocked as you, to find that Taylor would do such a thing and whoever else on the Round table may be in on it. But we know nothing about that woman, it’s like she appeared out of nowhere.”

“Well I gave her two weeks to show results, if nothing changes or nothing of significance, I will choose someone else, but only after a thorough screening.”

But Charlotte knew that wasn’t going to happen, she would find another way to ensure that Integra remains the leader of Hellsing. Somehow she felt she could trust this woman. This woman would be a great leader and would also treat her with respect that was deserving of a Queen even if she was only 18. During that meeting Charlotte felt as if she had been possessed by some spirit, she would never had done what she had done tonight. Somehow she felt it was Integra’s influence. What else could it be?

“I’ll have a private talk with her. Just me and her in a room, no guards, no Lord Wyatt, no one. Maybe then I could see for myself if she is who she claims to be.” There would only be one way for her to prove that she was truly Hellsing, but Charlotte would not tell her, only a true Hellsing would know what it is.

Chapter End


	5. Hellsing 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellsing Manor gets a make over and Integra

Winds of Change

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 4: Hellsing Manor 2.0

**Author’s Note: I do not own Hellsing.**

**More Notes: This is what I like to call an ‘information chapter’, meaning that I will be describing; hopefully in great detail, the changes that was made to the Hellsing Manor, so that readers can get a feel for what the manor’s role in monster hunting. Also being the year 2550 A.D. one expects that there would be changes to the manor. Don’t worry Uriel is in this chapter!**

Philip drove his two new passengers through the gates of Hellsing Manor. He had hoped the events at the meeting would go exactly as they did. He had driven Taylor to the meeting and now he was driving the true Hellsing commander home. He really couldn’t stop grinning; it was indeed a good night. He glanced at the two passengers through the rear view mirror. The man; Uriel was now gawking out the window at the expansive manor. Now that he got to have a close look at it, it was very impressive. Integra, however, having lived there for 82 years, was not looking out the window, but leaning back comfortably in her seat, arms and legs crossed, eyes closed and a smirk on her lips.

“You can stop grinning like a crazed hyena, it’s rather off putting, Philip.”

“Sorry sir.” How did she even know? Uriel chuckled at Philip’s shocked expression. Soon the car pulled up to the front. Philip opened the door and as Integra stepped out of the car, she took a deep breath.

“It’s good to be home.”

“Welcome home, Sir Hellsing.”

Integra gave Philip’s shoulder a friendly pat before through the front door.

“Thank you.”

Uriel grinned at Philip; “You know someone thought she was my girlfriend.” Philip rolled his eyes and followed Integra inside leaving the archangel outside.

“What?”

The first thing Integra noticed about the Manor was that the lights were brighter than they were before. Each lotus shaped chandelier that hung from the ceilings contained energy saving florescent light bulbs. Some of the floors had been redone and instead of wood, they were a brown marble. As a matter of fact, most of the wood in the house had been replace by brown marble.

“Someone had a marble fetish,” remarked Integra as she looked around.

“I would be happy to give you a tour” said Philip. But Integra decline the offer, saying “I’ll just wonder around a bit, if I get lost I’ll scream.”

“By that, she means she’ll blow something or someone up” grinned Uriel. Philip however did not look happy. Integra grabbed Uriel’s ear “Come on.”

“Ouch, not so hard.”

Philip sighed, but left to attend to other pressing matters.

“So where to first, my lady?”

“To my office of course and it’s Sir.”

“I don’t know; you look like a lady too me.” This earned Uriel a punch in the arm. When they reach the office Integra paused to trace the elaborate patterns carved into the heavy oak doors with her hand before opening the doors and walking into the office. The large room remained mostly unchanged, except now the lights could be dimmed or bright according to the occupant’s preference. The glass in the large windows were made of transparent bulletproof material. The desk was solid polished oak. On the desk sat a slim silver computer monitor. The swivel chair was made of leather and oak, complementing the desk nicely. Shelves had been added to the office and choice books had been added to them, specifically journals of Hellsing’s first leaders.

“I was afraid there was going to be a bunch of computers and high tech gadgets in here. Glad someone had the sense to leave it as it is.”

“Ummm…you’re wrong….”

Uriel pushed touched a button on a thin hidden panel on the desk, there was soft humming sound before a large flat screen, descended from the ceiling. The look on Integra’s face was one of appalment.

“What the hell am I supposed to do with that?!”

“Uhhh, watch television?”

“You just a barrel of laughs, you know that?”

“Hey it’s 2550, high tech is in, get with the times, girl. If you don’t want it, I’ll take it.”

“Great, you can take that monstrosity back to Heaven with you.”

Uriel laughed, “If you think this is bad then wait until you see what they did with the rest of the manor.” Integra groaned. Meanwhile Uriel began exploring the rest of the office. He discovered that the desk controlled almost everything in the office, from the air conditioner, the heat, even the doors. She was NOT having it.

“PHILIP!!!!”

The butler must have been close by or that office had good acoustics, because he came running in.

“Yes sir?”

“Remove that monstrosity!”

“The desk?”

“No the mop…. of course the bloody desk. I am not flying a freaking space craft, I don’t need something with all those buttons.”

“But sir, it’s important…”

“That piece of crap is just shit waiting to happen. What happens if the power goes out? That thing controls the bloody doors, so imagine this scenario: The power goes out on a day I have my period, the doors are stuck close, so tell me HOW DO I USE THE BLOODY BATHROOM??!!!” Philip pointed to a door. Uriel had a look of disgust on his face one that said “oh no she did not just mention the P word.”

“A bathroom was added to your office sir.”

Integra pushed a button on the desk and the bathroom door opened.

“I just said the power went out. So that is of no use to me.”

“But sir….”

“Don’t ‘but sir’ me. I want all this technology crap removed from this office immediately.  As a matter of fact, I want all this technology crap removed from this entire house. Doesn’t anyone uses doorknobs anymore or is that bygone concept?” Integra stormed out of the office. Good thing Philip left the door open or she might have kicked the doors down.

Uriel and Philip looked at each other.

“This is necessary for these times.” sighed Philip. “I can’t just dismantle the whole thing.” He ran his hand through his hair. The poor man looked like he was about to cry. Uriel felt bad for the guy.

“Look, just start with the desk then. I’ll try and convince her not to throw this whole manor back to the stone age.”

“Thank you very much.”

Uriel ran off to find Integra before she scared the rest of the staff. He found her before she reached the barracks.

“You’re like an old woman.” Integra rolled her eyes.

“Technically I am an old woman, Uriel.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I actually have no clue. Enlighten me, because I’m senile.”

“The monsters Hellsing are now fighting are far more advanced than a bunch of ghouls. They are more advance”

“Soooo, I need a desk that closes doors? Why not make everything reinforced with five feet of metal? I don’t think the Chimera are trying to hack into emails, they just have more teeth.”

“Why are you being stubborn?”

“Because I prefer not to live in giant computer, where anyone with an internet connection can hack into my house!”

“No one is going to do that.”

“How can you be so sure of that?”

Uriel didn’t have an answer. “Maybe a ….”

“Come on, let’s go see how badly some fool ruined the barracks.”

The barracks seemed to actually be the only place that was not full of new age technology. It was just much larger. A gym, a medical wing, a locker room and an exercise pool was added. Also there several new buildings that served as sleeping quarters for the troops. The only problem was that it could house about 1000 troops and there were only about 100. Integra made a mental note to go and visit Taylor in whatever miserable hole he was locked in and kick his head. The two then went to the armory and shooting gallery. There were a few soldiers practicing their marksmanship.

“I see they still make bullets. For a moment I thought they had replaced bullets with lasers.”

Now it was Uriel’s turn to roll his eyes. However, Integra’s satisfaction did not last long when she saw what looked like a large humanoid robot strut by.

“What in all that is holy is that eyesore?”

One of the soldiers answered “That is the AICD or the Artificial Intelligence Combat droid. It’s armed with a Gatling gun, assault rifle, 15 inch combat knife and grenades. It can be programmed to search for a target and destroy. That thing is built like a tank.” While the soldier seemed pretty proud of the AICD, Integra was not impressed.

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.”

“Sir?”

“So if this tin can fight the monsters, why are you here? What is the point of the training camp if robots are doing your job?”

“Well sir, I never thought….”

“Of course you haven’t. Shut that thing down or whatever you have to do to turn it off. That is a waste of money.”

“Sir how are we are supposed to fight the Chimera?”

“I suggest you keep practicing your shooting, soldier.”

“Yes sir.”

As they left, Integra was pretty sure she caught the soldier make a rude gesture behind her back out of the corner of her eye. She would let him keep his hand…. for now.

“Don’t you think that was pretty harsh?”

“No.”

In their view came a three story building that Integra knew was never on the Hellsing property. She took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Uriel knew that something was going to happen. Especially the way she blew her breath out of her mouth, when on the front door, there was keypad instead of a doorknob. She took out a pistol and put three bullets in the keypad and then kicked the door open. Everyone inside looked shocked and the guards reacted quickly, ready to blow the intruders.

“Don’t shoot!” said Uriel quickly. A large man in an officer’s uniform, stood up. “Who the hell are you?”

Integra smirked; “Your boss, who the hell are you?” The man looked unfazed as he asked “What happened to Sir Hellsing?”

This got a pissed look from Integra. “The person that you refer to as ‘Sir Hellsing’ has been replaced because he was an idiot.”

“So you’re the new Sir Hellsing?”

“Dear Lord help me. Yeah, let’s go with that. Now who the hell are you?”

“I am Colonel Laurence Stewart.”

“What is this place?”

“This is the Hellsing Command Post. It is here that we gather information on Chimera sightings and surveil the vampiric citizens. Any and all information is passed through here. It WAS the most secure place on the property until you blasted your way through the door, Sir Hellsing.”

The Hellsing Command Post was an imposing room that basically epitomized technology. On the far end of the room there was huge HD flat touchscreen that measured over 15 feet tall and 8 feet tall. This was the main screen on what was called the Wall. Surrounding the main unit were ten smaller screens. Two on both sides and three on the top and three on the bottom. Littered across the room were about thirty stations where the personnel sat at computers, some with three screens, others with two. This was called the Pit by the staff because the entrance to the HCP was on the top of an incline. There was also a large station with four computer screens and a very comfy swivel chair. This station was the commander’s post and it was lifted higher, overlooking the stations in the Pit.

“I only blasted the keypad, not the door; the door I kicked in. So the security of this place must be piss poor if a woman can kick down the door.”

The colonel did not look happy about that and shot Integra a nasty glare, which she met with a bored look.

“We’ll get a stronger door.”

“See that you do.” With that Integra made her way back to the Manor. “So where’d you get the pistol?” asked Uriel.

“From the guard who was kind enough to give me the assault rifle, of course.”

“I should have known. Let’s get something to eat, I’m starving.”

Integra was about to mention that Uriel was archangel and therefore didn’t need to eat, but thought better of it. She had seen enough strange things on her first day from Heaven, so an angel scarfing a sandwich was practically normal. Luckily the kitchen staff had been all too happy to make a meal for their new boss. Uriel decided to wander around the manor some more before checking in for the night, leaving Integra alone in the kitchen to process what had happened that day and to plan her next move.

Later on that night Philip found Integra still sitting at the kitchen table. At first he thought she had fallen asleep there, because her eyes were closed, until she spoke; “Philip, call the idiots of the Round Table, there is to be a meeting tomorrow at 7am sharp. Lateness will not be tolerated.”

“But Sir, it’s past midnight, they are probably asleep.”

“Then wake them up. I’m going to bed. Good night.” After she had left, Philip said to himself; “They are not going to be happy about this.”

**Earlier that night: Prison**

This was that bitch’s fault! Where did she get the gall to claim to be a Hellsing and expose his embezzling? Worst of all now she was in charge of Hellsing and he was stuck in a cell in a miserable prison. It wasn’t like he was the only one to steal from the government funded organization, and if he’s going down, he would take everyone else down with him. He couldn’t believe that the other knights just sat there and did nothing! They said not one word in his defense, not a damn thing! And they claimed to be loyal. Well they will all pay! No one screws Sir Leonard Reginald Taylor Hellsing over and gets away with it!

As Leonard was writing a list of names, the cell door opened and hooded man walked in.

“Who the hell are you? Guards! Guards!”

“The guards are not coming. I have been sent to clean up the mess you made.”

“Wait! It wasn’t me! It was that blond woman!”

“She is of little significance as long as she stays out of our way. You however have been very sloppy. You didn’t even bother to cover your tracks.”

“I can still be useful! Let me prove it!”

“Is that is why you are writing a confession and a list of names? Even my employers name is on it.”

The hooded man took out a SIG Pro with a silencer and shot Leonard between the eyes, took the sheet of paper and left the cell. Leonard’s body was ‘found’ several hours later.

Chapter End

**Author’s notes: Integra’s adverse attitude to technology is kind of based off of my aunt. Then again I don’t think I’d want one thing to control everything. At least there are no flying cars. And let’s all say goodbye to Leonard. But who was it who killed him? You’ll just have to wait and find out.**


	6. To Wake A Sleeping Vampire (or Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to wake Alucard and Seras, Blood kink

Winds of Change

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 5: To Wake a Sleeping Vampire (or two)

**Author’s note: I do not own Hellsing.**

The problem with being dead or newly bought back to life is that sleep seems to elude that person. Or maybe the events were still jumping up and down in Integra’s mind. The look on Leonard’s face as he was stripped of everything was one the Integra enjoyed the most. But now she had to deal with the rest of the clowns of the Round Table. She tried going back to sleep, but it was no use. As the tri-colored sunrise of yellow, orange and pink, peeked through her windows, Integra kicked off the sheets, might as well get up. She hoped those knights were having nightmares. The now government funded organization had no need for financial backing of the Round Table. The seats were just filled with bloated ticks, Integra thought bitterly as she made her way to the bathroom, that if it had shower that was controlled by that bloody desk, Philip would hear it from her.

In the meantime, the guards at the front gate was approached by a hooded man. “Halt! Who goes there?”

“I’d strongly advise against pointing those rifles at me.” came the reply.

“What is your business here?” Rifles were lowered if only slightly.

“I am just here to deliver this to Sir Hellsing.” A large manila envelope was produced. The guards gave the package and its bearers incredulous looks. The hooded man chuckled “Don’t worry, it’s not a bomb.” One of the guards stepped forward and took the envelope. The man walked off into the night, leaving the guards confused. Who delivered messages at this time of the night? On the envelope, it said “Addressed to Sir Hellsing”, no return address or postage.

            Integra made her way to the dungeons of the Hellsing Manor, dressed in tan blazer, slacks, vest and gloves, with a black collared shirt and necktie; and pinned to said necktie was a tie pin of the Queens Badge.

“Are you sure about this?” asked Uriel.

“You can wait upstairs, if you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared.”

“Men. Of any kind, such frail egos.”

The basement though inhabited did not have the dank choking wet smell it had when Integra made her way there very first time.  In fact, it looked clean, as if the staff was expecting the vampires to use it once again. The two immortals opened the door to Alucard’s room first and stood for a minute in the door way, in pure shock. The room looked like a hurricane, a tornado and earthquake of the highest levels went through the room. The furniture was splinters. The chair had Alucard had loved sitting in had clearly been thrown against the walls, several times. The table was also smashed to bits. To make things worse there were bones littered across the floor and the coffin once beautifully glossy had jagged scratch marks on it. It had been short of destroyed as it was still usable. The walls and floors bore deep scratch marks and copious amounts of dried blood.

Uriel gave long whistle; “What the heck happened in here?”

“A vampire in mourning.” said Integra sadly. She was standing front of one the walls, tracing the scratch marks with her hand. “I left him alone.”

“And these poor guys?” Uriel asked referring to the dried bones.

“Foolish enough to be down here.” Integra made her way over to the coffin and pushed the lid off of it. Clearly whoever closed it, hadn’t bother to nail it shut. What she saw inside made her gasp. It was like looking at a decaying corpse, as a matter of fact that’s exactly what she was looking at. If being locked away 20 years had been bad for Alucard, 400 years was 100 times worse. And if he looked like this, there was certainly no hope that Seras was in any better condition.

“I’m so sorry, Integra” Uriel quietly. But it did not seem as if she heard the archangel as she was still looking at the decaying vampire.

Integra refused to believe that Alucard was gone forever. He was the No-Life king, he transcending time, even existence itself. He was hers and she was his. Before her, Alucard had other masters, but they were merely predecessors to the greatest master he would serve. Even when she first awoken him all those years ago, she had learned that they existed for each other. And he had disappeared for 10 years due to Schrodinger’s blood, Integra had no idea how she went on. And when he came back, she knew she was whole again. Master and Servant. Servant and Master. A dance between two entities the were complete opposite, like day and night. Light and darkness. Human and monster. She knelt down next to the coffin and stroked Alucard’s face softly.

“I’ve come back, Count. Just as you have so many years ago.” Integra took off one of her gloves, then retrieved a knife out of the inside pocket of her blazer and after cutting her forefinger, she placed the blood appendage on the corpse’s rotted lips. Uriel looked like he wanted to vomit.

“You’ve always said that there was no such thing as immortality. You couldn’t have been more wrong.” Integra said softly. As she was speaking the room, became colder. The corpse stirred and slowly a long pink tongue made its way out of the mouth and started lapping the blood that was offered it. As the minutes went by, Alucard’s limbs began to regenerate and the gray pallor of rot, gave way to his pale vampire complexion. The seal that Penwood had placed on the vampire was broken, replaced by the familiar Hellsing one.

Where was he? It was cold, that’s strange he never felt cold before. He remembered Integra dying, he remembered holding her, the tears, the last smile she gave him. He remembered the power that came rushing back once the seal was broken. He remembered the utter sadness and the destruction of his room. Then he felt it—the pain that caused him to scream in agony. They were trying to lock him up! How dare they! There was blood, broken bodies and more blood, but the seal was strong, because he was weak. He would never see his beautiful Countess again. Wait—what was that? It was blood. He was being fed blood. More! He wanted more, then he can tear the fool who was stupid enough to feed him. This blood—he had tasted this blood before. Who did it belong to? Integra! But she was dead…gone….how? But this was her blood, her delicious virgin blood. Alucard opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the bespectacled blue gaze of Integra Hellsing. There was something different about her, something Heavenly.

“Master?” Alucard said in raspy voice.

“Yes Servant, it seems I have kept you waiting.”

“But you were…you were dead…how?”

Integra began stroking Alucard’s face again, this time leaving bloody trails from her finger on the side of his face. “Does it really matter?” she answered quietly.

“Is it really you, my Master?”

“Didn’t my blood give you the answer to that?”

Alucard lifted one of his hands to his face and saw the Hellsing seal on the back of his newly regenerated glove. “I am bound to you again, my Master.”

“As it should be, Servant.”   

Uriel cleared his throat, “I’d hate to break up this romantic reunion, but there’s a second vampire that’s rotting away.” He was ignored by both of them, who didn’t seem to know he was there. “Fine, I’ll go wake up Seras, but when I come back you two, had better not be making out.” Uriel walked out. A couple minutes later, Integra could hear Uriel screaming; “GET HER OFF OF ME!!!” When Integra and Alucard reached Seras’ room, the sight was hilarious or at least to Alucard because he started laughing maniacally. Uriel was on his back with a crimson eyed Seras trying to bite his face off. Apparently being awakened by an archangel had sent Seras into an animalistic blood lust. “Don’t just stand there! DO Something!” Integra sighed, walked over to Seras and stuck her still bleeding finger in the draculina’s mouth. “Will you be making that a habit? asked Uriel.

“Why? You want some?”

“No thanks, just wandering.”

“At least Seras isn’t trying to eat you anymore.”

The aforementioned vampire was now sitting on the ground, looking around; “Ummm…. what happened? Where am I?”

“You’re at the Hellsing Manor trying to eat off a very pretty archangel’s face” said Uriel.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I was so hungry….” Seras paused. Moving her tongue around in her mouth, she tasted a familiar taste in her mouth. “…this is Sir Integra’s…” She turned to see the Hellsing Commander smirking at her. Sera scrambled off of Uriel and wrapped Integra in a tight hug. “It’s really you!! I missed you so much! When you died….”at this point Seras began to cry.

“I’m so sorry, Seras.”

Uriel dusted off his white pants and stood.  “Integra’s got a meeting with the Round table dudes, you two hungry vampires need breakfast and I need a sandwich. Also you two need to be bought up to speed since its 2550, and not 2059. And before I forget…” Uriel placed a band-aid on Integra’s finger and then kissed it. She slapped him with her glove before putting it on. “Can’t have you sticking it in everyone’s mouths.”

“Someone’s jealous” Integra smirked as she walked off towards the meeting room.

Chapter End

**Author’s Notes: Yay!! Alucard and Seras are here. Didn’t know that Uriel can wake up vampires, well now you do. Did Integra and Alucard’s reunion sound a bit romantic to you? Good because I believe that after all the time spent together their relationship would be very close, certainly not sexually, but there might be a bit of romance between the two, while still maintaining the Master/Servant dynamic.**

**I also made it so Alucard returned after 10 years instead of 30.**


	7. Real Knights use Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integra meets with the Round Table again, let's hope everyone keeps their toes.

Winds of Change

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 6: Real knights use Vampires

**Author’s Note: I do not own Hellsing**

**Summary: Time to meet the knights of the Round Table- again.**

When one of the cooks went to bring food to the soldiers in the barracks, he came back with a manila envelope that he promptly gave to Philip. And Philip knew it was going to be bad news. Where was Sir Integra? “I saw her go in the basement,” said a young maid named Erin.

Since Integra hated the desk in her office at the moment, Philip found it difficult to decide where exactly she would want to take breakfast, he decided the dining room and luckily she was there sitting at the table because he really did not want to go in the basement. As he placed the tray of breakfast on the table, he asked “Sir, what did you go into the basement for?” As soon as he asked though, he regretted it. Integra gave a small chuckle; “Vampires. I went to wake up the two of the world’s most powerful vampires.”

“You mean Alucard is…..”

“Yes and he’s very hungry.”

“Ah right away sir.”

Later while Integra smoked her after breakfast cigar, Philip gave her the manila envelope. She turned the envelope over, there was no indication of whom it was from. She then opened it and pulled out what looked like photos. Several photos showed the grisly scene of Leonard Taylor dead in his cell from different angles. The rest showed images of a different man, he had his throat slashed with a jagged knife. There was also a note nailed to the poor sod’s head. It read: “Thou shalt not Steal”. Integra showed the photo of the second man to Philip who recoiled. “Who is that man?”

“That’s Joseph Sykes, Sir. He was Taylor’s accountant”

“Hmm, so he’s the bastard that helped that cretin steal money from Hellsing. Who killed them or had them killed can’t be all that bright. This clearly reeks of tying up loose ends.”

“So are you going to look into it?”

“I’m going to see the moron’s bodies, just to make sure he’s really dead, other than that, he is not a priority of mine unless he comes crawling out the grave.”

**Hellsing Manor: Conference Room 6:50 am**

If Integra was not a dignified woman, she would have had a laughing fit right about now. The members of the Round Table shuffled into the room in various states of sleep depravity. Some had bought thermoses of coffee. None of them were happy with getting a phone late at night telling them that there was a meeting early the next day Some of them greeted her with a simple curt “Sir”, but she did not answer them back. All of them were present except for one, who decided to show up exactly at 7:00. When he finally sat down, everyone looked at her expectantly waiting for her to start the meeting, but Integra merely looked around the table, observing each one of them.  After about five minutes went by with the awkward silence, one of them, the late early one said sharply; “Well Sir Hellsing are you going to say something or just sit there gawking at us?” The way he said “Sir Hellsing” sounded that he obviously did not believe that Integra was of the Hellsing line, just like Taylor. Integra glanced in his direction. The man’s name was Sir Emmett Archer and Taylor’s most loyal friend. His brown hair stuck straight up like the bristles of a broom. Like Taylor he was loud and had a ‘I’m always right’ attitude. Unlike Taylor who was portly, Sir Emmett was tall and skinny. Integra wouldn’t have been surprised if Sir Emmett was also in on the embezzling and would be happy to put him in the same cell the Leonard used to occupy.

A woman’s voice piped up, Dame Eileen Bard, the only other female at the Round Table. “Can we please start the bloody meeting already; I have a hair appointment.” Lovely how some people had their priorities in order. Some of the knights started to grumbled amongst themselves. Sir Emmett stood up; “You have the gall to demand a meeting at this ridiculous time and then sit there and do nothing!”  Integra reached into her pocket, took out a cigar, lit it, and blew a puff of smoke in Sir Emmett’s direction; in a bored voice said “There, I did something, are you happy now?” Sir Emmett’s face turned scarlet and he barked; “You think this is a bloody game? You steal Leonard’s position and now do foolishness. I will make sure that Leonard is reassigned to his rightful position and you, little girl, thrown into jail!” As Sir Emmett was ranting, Alucard phased right up through the floor behind his chair. The knights gasped at the sight of the crimson clad vampire. Sir Emmett turned around to come face to face with a manically grinning Alucard. It was like looking in the mouth of a great white shark. “Such a rude way to speak to my master. Where are your manners?” Alucard took Sir Emmett’s head and pulled him closer. “What should I eat first? I usually go for the jugular, but you look like someone I should go slow with. Wouldn’t want to finish you off in one bite.”

Sir Emmett tried to pull away. “Who are you? Let me go!” The grip got stronger and stronger. At this rate, the knights realized that Alucard was going to pop Emmett’s head like a balloon. Integra however continued to smoke and now her feet were on the table. Eileen looked like she was going to faint. A bald knight with a black beard by the name of Sir David Hughes yelled “Sir Hellsing, this is madness.” By now Sir Emmett’s face had gone red, blood was beginning to run from his nose and ears. Suddenly Alucard released Sir Emmett from his death grip. “You remain alive because my Master is in a good mood” snarled the vampire. He then shifted into a large black dog, with four pairs of blood red eyes, padded over to the Hellsing commander’s chair, where she began to lovingly scratch behind his floppy ears. During this time, Sir Emmett staggered over to his chair and sank into it slowly.

_Alucard, did Uriel tell you everything?_

_As much as he could in between all the questions, Police Girl kept throwing at him. But I got the gist of it._

_So you know about the new ‘breed’ of vampires and the Chimera?_

_To call those abominations vampires is an insult, my Master_

_So what would you call them?_

_They do not deserve a name._

_Fine, they shall remain nameless, but you cannot harm them without provocation. Apparently that is the idiotic law of this time._

_You know I do not attack unless you order me to._

_And after learning what these imbeciles at this table have done, would you kill them?_

_It is very tempting, very tempting._

Integra leaned forward, steepling her fingers, stated; “Her Majesty has given two weeks to deal with Chimera.” The Round Table went up in an uproar. “What??!!” cried Sir Grant Winslow running his hand through his wispy hair. “Only two?!”

Integra gave a smug look; “You need more time?”

“That would be nice” declared Dame Eileen. “I am sure Lord Wyatt didn’t come up with that time frame.”

“This organization does not answer to Lord Wyatt; he is merely an annoying little flea.”

“But two weeks is too short, do you know how many nests of those things there are?” asked Sir Hughes. “They are all over the country, even in the cities in abandoned underground subways.”

“If you had been doing your job instead of having parties, things would not have reached to this point, now would they?”

The knights bristled at the leader’s statement. “It was Sir Taylor’s fault” mumbled the redheaded man Sir James Sharon. Some of the knights gave Sir Sharon dirty looks, at which he looked like he wanted to melt into his chair.

Sir Edmund turned to Integra and asked “What do you propose that we do? How will you get rid of the Chimera, Sir Integra?”

“Vampires.”

“What? You intend to use civilians? As what? Bait?” a shocked Dame Eileen asked.

“No, my master shall use the weapon that is the No Life King, a true Nosferatu. The ones you refer to as a ‘vampire’ are ghouls with two more points to their IQ level” came the disembodied baritone voice of Alucard. The knights seemed to be relieved to know at least there was a plan to get them out of the hole they dug for themselves.

Integra took the photos out of the manila envelope and tossed them in the center of the table.

“Leonard is dead.” This news stunned everyone at the table.

“How did he die?” asked a ratty looking knight called Sir Edmund Piper.

“Use your eyes, man” said another knight Sir William Short (who was not short) “he was shot in the head.”

“Why would anyone do this? Who would do this?” asked Dame Eileen nervously.

“It’s just probably some random attack” said Sir Emmett dismissively.

Integra chuckled which gained her a glare from him. “You really believe that this is just a random attack, with that specific message nailed to Sykes’ forehead?”  She looked around at every knight at the table and said “I believe that this is probably a warning.”

“Preposterous!” exclaimed Sir Piper. The hellhound growled at the outburst. The Hellsing leader glance pointedly at him, “What would you say it is then, Edmund?”

“It could be anything….”

Integra rolled her eyes, this was getting nowhere. She took one of the photos and lit it on fire with a lighter. “The moron was a traitor and received his just desserts. His death is not a priority of Hellsing. Another useless person just crossed the gates of Hell, where he belongs.” The other knights were shocked at such a heartless reception of a fellow knight’s death. “I think that we should investigate it, he was after all one of us” said Sir Emmett “It’s only right.” Some of the other knights nodded. “The insipid roach was a traitor, but feel free to investigate if you want. This meeting’s over, I’m getting sick at looking at all of you. Please get the hell out.” Such a rude way to tell someone to leave is probably what knight were thinking. Integra pointed the door and drawled, “The door is over there, use it.” Alucard did not bother to hide his chuckling, the knights walked out in huff. When the knights were gone, Alucard returned to his human and burst out in a fit of maniacal laughter.

“You either must really hate those people or be on your period.” laughed Alucard. Integra shot him a sidelong glance, but said nothing opting to light another cigar instead. Uriel walked into the room, “I think it’s both”.

As Philip was directing the movers with the new furniture, he saw the knights storming down the stairs, they looked completely pissed. In all the years he knew them, he had never seen them so angry.

“That woman is the rudest twat I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!” Hollered Sir Winslow.

“The bitch had the nerve to sick that monster on Sir Emmett” said Sir Edmund. Philip noticed that Sir Emmett looked paled and had dried blood on him. But that didn’t stop him from raging or storming. Philip didn’t really feel sorry for the knight, after all they did destroy the reputation of one the greatest organizations in Britain. So he ignored them, but one of the maids gave Sir Emmett a damp cloth to wipe the blood off of himself. Immediately upon entering Integra’s office, Philip heard the commander issuing orders to her two vampires.

“As soon as nightfall comes you two and a squadron of soldiers will head out to the Connaught Rail Tunnel and exterminate the nest of Chimera there.”

“Sir, can we bring one of the combat robots, to you know….” asked Seras

“You shouldn’t need that metal abortion.”

“She’s fascinated by them, master” said Alucard.

“Like a kid on Christmas,” smiled Integra “Fine, you take any many as you want. Get some rest before you leave.” Seras skipped out of the room happily, mostly on her way to the Armory to check out the AICDs, while Alucard phased his way back to the basement to his coffin, which being an extension of him had repaired itself. Uriel, who had been sitting on the couch, said “Where are we going now?”

“Whoever said we are going anywhere? Besides shouldn’t you be doing something else, more Heaven business?”

“Nope.” This reply was received with an arched eyebrow.

“You sure?” Just then a cellphone began to play the song “I’m too sexy.”

“That’s for me” said Uriel. A few minutes later he came back in the office with a sheepish grin on his face. “Well looks like God wants me to get my feathered ass back to Heaven, His words not mine. It’s been fun, Integra.”

“Fun isn’t the word I would use, but yes I guess there were some fun moments.”

“This isn’t goodbye, you know. I’ll be back.”

“I know you will.”

“Also tell Seras I didn’t forget about that date.”

“THE HELL??”  The archangel disappeared in a flash of golden light. Integra sighed, no wonder God wanted him back in Heaven; to keep Uriel out of trouble. She was going to miss him and his good natured manner. Philip interrupted her thoughts, “Sir this envelope came from you.” Integra opened the small white envelope, read it and then put it in the inside pocket of her blazer. Walking out of the office, she called over shoulder, “Philip bring a car out front. And I like the new desk MUCH better.”

Chapter End

**Author’s note: NOOOOO!!!! URIEL IS GONE!!! WHY?? WHY??? I liked writing him, if I can get him back in the story, I will put him. That meeting went well too hahahaha.**

**Yes I write Integra as being kinda B &B (bossy and bitchy), she is a badass. **

**Summary: So can you guess where Integra is going? Of course you can’t I haven’t told you yet.**

**Inspirations for Integra’s suits:**

[ **http://i.imgur.com/nnCevbU.jpg** ](http://i.imgur.com/nnCevbU.jpg) **(Black) Chapter 1,2**

[ **http://i.imgur.com/vfqy8EK.jpg** ](http://i.imgur.com/vfqy8EK.jpg) **(Brown & black) Chapter 5,6**

[ **http://i.imgur.com/KN3pxIj.png** ](http://i.imgur.com/KN3pxIj.png) **(Red & Black) Chapter 3, 4**

[ **http://i.imgur.com/JIen6q5.jpg** ](http://i.imgur.com/JIen6q5.jpg) **(White) Chapter 1**

**There you go, click on them if you want. I can’t keep describing suits, so I’ll put links instead. Visuals are always better anyway.**

**Ok on to the next chapter!**


	8. The Scene of the Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integra visits the scene of Leonard Taylor's death.

Winds of Change

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 7: The Scene of the Crime

**Author’s Note: I do not own Hellsing.**

**Suit:**[ **http://i.imgur.com/g33kSG8.jpg**](http://i.imgur.com/g33kSG8.jpg)  

**Summary: Integra visits the scene of Leonard’s death.**

As the limo made its way towards the prison, or the airport that would fly her there anyway.  Integra promised to herself that she would take a tour of the new 2550 England or at least a virtual tour for the prison that was her destination was a new addition to the island’s infrastructure. The new prison was built on top of a concrete man-made island, 250 miles into the Atlantic Ocean. When she reached the airport, Integra was greeted by tall, muscular, man with a thin mustache and the skin of dark chocolate, who introduced himself as Governor Heathcliff Wheatley. Once inside the hover plane Governor Wheatley told Integra the situation. “Apparently Taylor was shot once in the head; no other wounds were found on his body.”

“Well I gained that much from the pictures an anonymous sender delivered to me this morning.”

“What?! Do you still have them?

“Not all of them, I burned one to emphasize a point to a bunch of idiots this morning.” Philip handed the envelope to Wheatley, who looked over each one carefully.

“This second man, did you hear anything besides these pictures?”

“No, so I’m guessing they haven’t found his body yet. Or if they have, no one informed me.”

Governor Wheatley rubbed his bald head. “I’ll tell you what I know about Taylor’s death. It happened around 11:30 last night, Taylor was also assigned guards that stood outside his cell and there was no shift change at 11:30, so I can assume that the guards were paid to leave him unprotected. My only question is who want him dead and why?” Integra pointed to a spot on one of the pictures and said “I believe I can answer the ‘why’ part. He’s holding a pen, most likely writing a list of his co-conspirators. The man struck me as a person that would bring everyone else down with him, if he ever was to be caught.”

Wheatley nodded “That means whoever killed him took the paper with them. This makes it harder to find out who was working with Taylor.”

Just the pilot called out “We will be landing in ten minutes.” The prison was built in the shape of a pentagon with two walls surrounding it. The inner most wall stood about 50 feet in the air with 5 guard posts on each corner. Bright search lights faced towards the prison facility. Each turret was also equipped with a Gatling gun. Along with the lights, tangles of electricity fed barbed wires ran along the top of the wall. The outmost wall was ten feet higher than the first wall, also equipped with guard posts, but only four, the fifth served as a helipad for transport and an entrance into the facility. Soon the hover plane landed on the helipad and the three passengers disembarked. A broad shoulder woman, who made Integra look like a midget, was waiting for them. She wore a navy blue officer uniform with large brass buttons on the blazer and thick leather black belt around her waist. Her blond hair was in a bun so tight, Integra reckoned any tighter and her face would rip in two. “My name is Ingrid Buckley and I am in charge of keepin all the scum in here” the woman practically bellowed. She shook hands with Philip and Integra, the former winced as his hand was crushed, the latter made no sign of outward show of discomfort, but made a vow never to shake hands with anyone again.

Ingrid led the visitors to the first security point. “There are no weapons allowed inside, so if you got ‘em, you gotta leave ‘em here. At this moment several guards stepped forward and went about frisking. Wheatley and Philip were clean; Integra was a different story. From her person they retrieved an AMT Automag III from the hip holster, from the shoulder holster; a Baretta M9, from a holster on the back of her belt; a Dessert Eagle and sheath next to it a 6-inch silver combat knife. “You off to war or somethin’?” asked Ingrid. Integra shrugged and said “In my line of work, it pays to be armed to the teeth.” Ingrid just chuckled and led them through the now opened doors.

The sound of yelling prisoners and banging on cell doors, slammed into Integra’s ears. It sounded like a soccer stadium, but only the audience were a bunch of unruly prisoners. Ingrid had to give the rich girl some credit as she glanced back at her visitors. She had expected Rich Girl to be startled by the sounds and sights of the prison. The look of pure boredom on her face was not what Ingrid expected. “Welcome to Baskerville Penitentiary, Sir Hellsing.” “Delighted” came the deadpan answer from the commander. “We moved everyone from this cell block to another space.”

“How many prisoners are on this block?” asked Integra.

“On this side, about 50,” answered Wheatley.

“And none of them saw anything?”

Ingrid shrugged, “That’s what they are claiming.”

“Am I correct, when I say that the guards outside the cell right now are replacements?”

Wheatley nodded “The two guards are also gone. No one has seen them since last night. Maybe one of them committed the crime.”

Integra studied the bloated body of Leonard Taylor, his face twisted in a mask of permanent horror as he saw what awaited him.

“So any leads on who wanted the bloke dead?” asked Ingrid.

“You’ll have to ask someone else that. The Hellsing Organization is not investigating what happened here. I really don’t give a shit, what happens now. I just came to confirm one thing.”

“What’s that?” asked Wheatley even though he had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew the answer.

“To confirm that treasonous sack of crap is dead. Come, Philip, I have other matters to attend to.” Integra walked off, leaving the warden and the governor confounded. Ingrid looked at Wheatley, “What is it you say her organization does again?” “Kills monsters” said Wheatley.

**Later that evening at Hellsing Manor, Integra’s Office**

“Did you enjoy looking at dead bodies, Master?”

“It was only one and it did bring me some joy.”

“My how morbid we’ve become.”

“Shouldn’t you be preparing for your mission?”

“Just waiting for Police Girl”

Seras entered the office. “Sorry for being late, but it was very hard to choose from all the guns.” Seras said grinning.

“What are our orders, Sir Integra?” asked Alucard smoothly.

“Search and destroy!”

 

Chapter End

**Author’s Note: Even if Integra doesn’t care who killed Leonard, that doesn’t mean we won’t learn who did it.**

**Not much to say, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Alucard's Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Time to find out how Alucard and Seras’ first mission in over 400 years went.

Winds of Change

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 8: Alucard’s Report

**Author’s Note: I do not own Hellsing.**

**Summary: Time to find out how Alucard and Seras’ first mission in over 400 years went.**

**Suit:** [ **http://i.imgur.com/eClfZ79.jpg** ](http://i.imgur.com/eClfZ79.jpg)

[ **http://imgur.com/9l1u0SS** ](http://imgur.com/9l1u0SS)

It had been several hours since Integra had given Alucard and Seras the order to search for the Chimeras nest in the Connaught Rail System and exterminate it. The system had been abandoned for hundreds of years and was pretty expansive, so hundreds of Chimera could be down there. This was why Colonel Laurence Stewart was pacing up and down the Hellsing Command Center like a caged animal, muttering to himself and every so often glaring at the Hellsing Commander, who was sitting at the Commander’s station reading binder after binder of information, while smoking cigars. In his opinion, she was way too relaxed in a situation this volatile. Col. Steward sat down in one of the chairs, but after a couple of seconds and a sigh, he got back up again and started pacing again. He looked up at Integra again, whom seemed to be more engrossed in what was in those binders than in the very men whom she probably sent out to their doom. Finally, the colonel had enough he had to do something. He stormed over to Integra, “Sir Hellsing! Do you not care about what happens to the men out there?” The Hellsing leader looked up at him and after blowing out a puff of smoke said, “Would you like me to accompany you in your pacing?” Pointing to the Wall, the colonel growled, “According to the HUD, two men have been killed and you sit there like nothing happened!”

“Three.”

The colonel looked confused, “Three? What the hell is….”

“You said 2 men have died, it’s actually 3 men who have died. The third was killed when a rather large male Chimera put a fist through his head.”

The colonel looked shocked, “How did….”

“Now before you stand there accuse me of doing nothing, get one thing straight, I have been doing this before you were even in existence.”

What did she mean ‘before he was even in existence’? Col. Stewart stared at Integra, who, to his chagrin had resumed reading. He really wanted to snatch the binder from her and throw it across the room, but thought better of it. After all, why piss off the woman, who just yesterday just kicked the door down?

“What is so interesting in those damn binders anyway? A romance novel?”

Integra didn’t bother looking at the Colonel, who she decided was a complete imbecile. “It’s information about the Chimera and since it seems that no one has read this, it seems like a smart idea to do so. Also romance novels are trivial nonsense.” Before the Colonel could respond the sounds of panicked screams could be heard over the speaker.  “What’s your status? Report now!!” Gurgling sounds were heard before a reply of; “Oh god, it ripped Miller in two! God save us!” The colonel turned to Integra and yelled “They are dying out there!”

Integra sighed; “Of course they are, they panicking and your actions are not helpful either. I’ll be in my office; you can bring the rest of those later.”

“What about the….”

“Alucard will update me with his report.”

 

**Later that night.**

The half-moon shone brilliantly in the ink black night sky, accompanied by the faint twinkling of the stars. This was the sight that greeted Integra as she reflected on the happenings of the last two days. One could say this was her greatest feat yet, bring Hellsing from 15 years of incompetence to being the formidable monster slaying organization it was in her first life time in a day. More soldiers would arrive the next morning, filling the barracks and being put to work, immediately searching for Chimera nests and eradicating them. There were plans to build or refit buildings into safe houses in several locations, so responding to vampire incidents would be easier and more efficient. And Integra, though not the biggest fan of technology doing everything, had to admit that the drones and AICDs were actually a big help. Drone operators would use the surveillance drones to monitor the city for any suspicious citizen vampire activity. If there were any suspicious activity, attack drones would spray a hail of silver bullets and a cleanup crew would be sent out. The AICDs patrolled the streets searching for their main target Chimera and were free to engage if one was sighted. Integra still insisted that actual human soldiers patrol as well because even if the AICDs were built like a tank, anyone with knowledge of computers could take control of the technology Hellsing was using. That reminded Integra that she had tell Philip to search for the best black hats and recruit them to work for Hellsing. Besides Seras would not like it if the AICDs were turned against her, she practically fell in love with them. Seras had also convinced her to order another set of the robotic abortions. Integra had no idea how that happened- or rather she did. Seras just mentioned the funds that Sir Leonard had embezzled from Hellsing, which along with all of his other assets back in Hellsing’s hands. Also as a screw you to Sir Leonard, three of his six mansions were being renovated as Hellsing safe houses and a second base. The other three were sold. Integra chuckled at the thought of what Sir Leonard’s face would look like if he were alive. And if the investigations turned up any more traitors from the Round Table, Integra would make it her responsibility to stick a sword in their throats. Speaking of which, did they even still make swords now? Her thoughts were interrupted by the presence of Alucard phasing through the floor and Seras walking through the office door followed by an AICD. Integra rolled her eyes at seeing the combat droid, while Alucard knelt in front of her, “We have returned, Master.”

“Good work. What is your report?”

“We have exterminated the nest of Chimera as were your orders. These Chimera prove to be more of a challenge than your average ghoul. Their blood however is some of the most disgusting I have ever tasted.” Seras made a disgusted face to emphasize Alucard’s point.

“What about causalities?”

“Five dead, eight wounded, 3 critically. The rest are fine, relatively speaking.”

Integra frowned, five soldiers dead were five too many, but causalities were to be expected. There were five families that would be receiving a letter of their loved ones’ death. At least this time the families would know what killed them. Killing Chimera and the Hellsing Organization were hardly a secret now.

“I thought there would be more” said Seras.

“You enjoyed killing Chimera that much?” grinned Alucard.

“No, that’s not it, Connaught is a big rail station, and there were about 50 in there.”

Integra motioned to the folders on her desk, “There are an endless amount of Chimera, if you want to kill feel free.”

Seras turned bright pink, “I would, but….um…I have a date with Uriel, so maybe later…”

“WHAT??!!” shouted Alucard.

“Well he asked me out and I said yes.” Integra meanwhile chuckled, Alucard turned to her; “You knew???”

“He may have mentioned it to me.”

“So I can go?” asked Seras.

“NO!”

“Don’t listen to him, of course you can go, you don’t have to ask for permission.”

“YES SHE DOES!”

“Alucard, shut the hell up.”

“Thank you, Sir Integra.” Integra did not make matters better when she said “Make sure he uses protection” as Seras ran out of the office followed by the AICD.

“MASTER!!”

Integra gave Alucard a look of complete innocence, “What?”

“Uriel’s an archangel.”

“So?”

“Vampires and angels don’t date.”

“Says who?”

“Says me, the No-Life King”

“Just because you don’t have a life doesn’t mean Seras shouldn’t.”

“Ha ha you know what I mean.”

“Just imagine the cute little half vampire half angel babies they could make.”

“You are not taking this seriously, Master.”

“I told her to make sure Uriel uses protection, I think that’s serious enough.”

“I forbid her to go.”

“Alucard, you can’t forbid her. She’s a grown woman.”

“Yes I can.”

“No you can’t”

“Why not?”

“Because if you interfere with Seras’ date, I will lock you in the basement for another 400 years.”

“She shouldn’t be dating him.”

“It’s just one date, it’s not like they’re getting married.”

“I know, but what if they go on a second and a third?”

“How should I know; I never went on a date.” Integra walked over to the sofa and sat down.

“If that damn angel does any funny business….”

“Alucard, over here. Now.”

Philip walked in on an unusual sight; Integra using Alucard as a footstool. “You know, Sir, I get you a …..”

“No, this one is just fine. What is it you want?”

“Colonel Stewart is here to see you.”

“Tell him to come back tomorrow, I’ve had enough of his asinine behavior for the night.”

Philip went to tell the Colonel leaving Integra to her reading and Alucard to his ‘footstooling’.

“So, when is the meeting with Her Majesty?” asked the big red footstool.

Integra took the letter out of her pocket. “Whoever said you’re going?”

“I want to see if this Queen is like my Lizzie.”

“‘My Lizzie?’”

“Yes, Elizabeth and I were very intimate during the 1940s.”

“One, I heard this story before and am not looking forward to hearing it again, two, you are not to ‘get intimate’ with this Queen and three, you’re a foot stool, so shut your mouth.”

 

**The next morning**

Colonel Stewart stood in Integra’s office, still miffed that she refused to see him yesterday. With him, stood Sargent Dara Hudson who looked a bit nervous being that close to the imposing Hellsing leader. Also in the office were Seras, Alucard and Philip. The commander started without preamble, “A scientist by the name of Lazarus Thorton was commissioned by Hellsing to create a monster to hunt down the growing population of vampires also known as ‘citizen vampires’ or daywalkers fifteen years ago. He created the Chimera, most likely experimenting on both humans and daywalkers. And we can clearly see how well that plan went. Dr. Thorton has not been seen after the outbreak of Chimera, he probably and most deservingly met his demise at the claws of his damnable creations.”

“Why not just use Alucard or Seras?” asked Dara. Alucard found something about what the sergeant said because he burst out laughing. “Miss Sergeant, those men were weak and foolish, there is no way I would serve them.”

“And what about just Seras then?”

Integra lit a cigar, “Apparently the former leader of Hellsing was not looking for a hunter with a mind of its own, more like a dog, hence the Chimera and its prototypes.”

“Sir, there’s more?” asked Seras. The commander handed Seras one of the many binders from her desk, which Seras flipped through. “There are dozens in here.”

“So there are more monsters besides the Chimera, at least now the hunts will have more variety to it” Alucard smirked.

“All the more reason to destroy that laboratory. Colonel, sergeant prepare 2 squads and the demolition, we are leaving now.”

“Yes sir!” the two officers saluted and then left the office.

“I will contact the clean-up team” said Philip as he also left the office.

Through the haze of cigar smoke, Integra stared at the picture of the Chimera on dossier. The ghastly thing looked like it was going to leap out of the page and try and eat her face off. How dare they? How could anyone think up monsters like this and actually create them? Did they really believe that things like these would be tame or a fail-safe plan? And to think it was Hellsing! Abraham Van Hellsing must be rolling over in his grave. The once illustrious family now reduced to incompetence on top of incompetence. Fifteen years ago, a certain Sir Leonard Reginald Taylor was installed as Hellsing’s commander and what do you know his bloody signature was there on the paper giving Dr. Thorton permission, funds and resources to create monstrosities to hunt monsters. These idiots had no care for the people whom they hurt, to betray Queen, Church and Country due to cowardice and idiocy. It was technically Hellsing’s fault that England and possibly neighboring countries were being overrun with Chimera and its prototypes. Her Majesty would not be happy to find this out. As Integra stormed out of her office, followed by a grinning Alucard and a concerned Seras, who was wondering why her boss was suddenly pissed, Integra hoped that Leonard would crawl out of his grave so she could have the chance- no, the pleasure of killing him herself.

Chapter End

**Author’s Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if Alucard and Seras are a little OOC, I don’t think I write either of them well. Had a pretty hard time writing this chapter. But now you know some more about the new age monsters Hellsing has to fight. Join us next time as we find out more about the monsters and meet Hellsing’s newest employee.**

**Please read, review and favorite.**


	10. Hellsing's New Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hellsing Organization gains a new pet.

Winds of Change

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 9: Hellsing’s New Pet

**Author’s Note: I do not own Hellsing.**

**Summary: Integra and company arrive at the laboratory where the Chimera originated. Contrary to reports, it is not as abandoned as they say. Get ready to welcome Hellsing’s newest employee, wonder who or what that is.**

**Suit:** [ **http://imgur.com/9l1u0SS** ](http://imgur.com/9l1u0SS)

The four story building was grayish in color though some places showed where it used to be white. Some windows were boarded up, while others were broken, with shattered glass lying on the ground. The shrubbery and trees outside were overgrown and leaned on the building, hiding most of it from view. The pavement surrounding the building were cracked and in many places jutted up, making the ground very uneven. One wrong step and someone could sprain an ankle. After learning that this lab was the original birthplace of the Chimera, Integra speculated that there might be some more effective way of destroying the Chimera; like a Pied Piper of Hamlin way. Sergeant Dara Hudson’s squad would enter through the roof and clear out the fourth and third floors of any Chimera. A second squad led by Colonel Stewart would clear out the first and second floors. Integra, Alucard and Seras would take on the basement and sub-basement where the specimens were kept. If they were lucky, the scientist would have had destroyed them as failures. After the building was cleared, a tech team would go in and salvage what information and computers were still operable, then the demolition and clean up teams would destroy the building and sanitize the area. If done right, a new building, preferably real estate belonging to the Hellsing Organization, would be up in a couple of months. There would be no evidence of Dr. Thorton’s abominations and no one would be none the wiser.

_How long had she been down here? It felt like centuries. Her stomach growled and she tried to remember the last time she had a decent meal. The glass and steel cell that she was locked in gave her view of where she was and then the memories came rushing back; the poking, the prodding, the bright lights, harsh voices and the unbearable pain. NO! NO! NO! STOOOPPPPPP!!! Then she felt the presence of the intruders. There shouldn’t be anyone here, she was told that no one would ever find her. But there were people here, well not all of them were human. She felt the massive dark auras of two vampires, one was stronger, older than the other. Then there was the aura of humans, many humans, so much fear and uncertainty. She could see what were in their minds, most of them were right now engaging the remaining Chimera that lingered. The last aura she couldn’t make out, like the two vampires, this one’s mind was closed off to her and when she tried to push harder, she saw a light so bright, she closed her eyes though the part of lab where she located was dark. Who was this? Clearly this was a human, but with an aura so much more powerful, not the frail aura the soldiers had. This aura was almost Heavenly and dripped with a commanding presence. She couldn’t wait to get her claws into whoever contained this aura, but first a light meal. She pushed her way into one of the feeble minds of a soldier._

As Integra made her way into the sub-basement, she noticed that there was hardly a spot that was not covered in dried blood or rotted body parts. She also had to be careful of hanging wires from broken light fixtures as some of them were still live. Integra hoped that one of the bodies belonged to Dr. Thorton, that would serve him right. Soon she, and the two vampires came to a hallway of rooms. Before proceeding to the door at the end, the trio made sure that the other labs were empty. They had encountered a few Chimera and its prototypes, but nothing a few bullets couldn’t take down. As they reached the last door, Alucard growled “Whatever is behind here is very strong.”  Seras looked up at the No-Life King, “Stronger than you?”

Alucard frowned; “Equally as strong.” Seras gulped, how could there be anything equal to Alucard? Had Dr. Thorton actually succeeded in created a monster to hunt other monsters? Integra clearly impatient, cocked her Baretta and pushed the door open. It was yet another trashed and abandoned laboratory, the only difference was the size of it and the many cells in which dead and decaying monstrosities were locked up. Most of the prototypes had died of starvation or by the claws of the Chimera that were roaming around-all but one. Out of the corner of her eye, Integra spotted a lone soldier making his way towards one of the cells, he did not seem to know that anyone else was in the lab and he looked like he was about to open one of the cells. “DON’T TOUCH ANYTHING!”  The soldier stopped, Integra’s booming voice having bought him out from whatever reverie he was in. Seras ran over to him. “Why aren’t you with your squad, soldier?”

“I-I heard…. a v-voice in…my head” the soldier mumbled. “She told me to….to come here”

“She?” growled Alucard. Seras turned and looked into the cell the soldier was about to open. In it was the biggest tiger she ever saw, it was the size of a full grown bull. It’s white fur, though dull was tinted with a copper color. Its eyes were amber and very hungry. “Oooooohhhh, she’s so pretty!” cried Seras.

**_You would deprive a lady of her lunch?_ **

“If that lunch consists of one of my soldiers, then you can starve for all I care” said Integra in a bored voice.

**_So you’re the one…. the one with that aura._ **

“I say we destroy her, she is after all an experiment of Dr. Thorton’s” said Alucard. This got a quite the nasty snarl from the tigress.

**_You make it sound as if it’s by choice, you vile bloodsucker!_ **

“Where is Dr. Lazarus Thorton?” asked Integra.

**_He was my last decent meal. He wasn’t that good, but a girl has to eat._ **

“So how did you get locked in there?”

**_By a disgusting fat piece of shit swine named Sir Leonard Hellsing or at least he called himself Hellsing._ ** **’**

This got a chuckle out of Integra “Well Sir Leonard has a bullet between the eyes.”

“Master, let me destroy this thing.”

**_As if you could._ **

Alucard growled and reached to open the cell door, only to have his entire arm practically explode. To make matters worse, his arm was not regenerating back as usual.

“What did you do?” the vampire snarled.

**_Me? I did nothing, there is a seal on the door and right now its holding back my full power. And stop whimpering, your arm will regenerate-eventually._ **

“Damn… It would seem that destroying her is going to be harder than I thought. Well then…Releasing Crom…”

“Stop Alucard!”

“But Master, she needs to be destroyed…”

“No, technically she belongs to Hellsing. Dr. Thorton actually did his job and created the perfect monster hunter.”

“So we get to keep the pretty tiger?” asked Seras.

**_I’m not some house pet._ **

_This woman in the suit that stood before her, the container of that Heavenly aura, this woman could release her from this prison. This is a woman that she could- no would follow into battle, to the very gates of Hell itself. She had worked for many people in her 300-year lifespan, but none was like the woman who stood just a mere couple of feet outside the cell. She wanted this woman to free her, she wanted to follow this woman. If she had to be a house pet for this woman, she would. The woman looked her in eyes and asked_ “How do I know that when I open this cell, that you won’t start attacking everyone in sight?”

**_You won’t know, until you do, would you now?_ **

A pale eyebrow was raised “Honest enough answer. I like it.” As Integra reached to open the door, Seras closed her eyes, she didn’t want to see another exploding appendage. But the seal broke like wax, the door was opened and out stepped the large tiger. Alucard pointed his gun at the tiger’s head.

“Are you sure about this, master?”

“She can be of some use.”

At once the tiger began to shift and in a matter of seconds, where a tiger stood, was a lithe, muscular woman with hair the color of a newly minted penny. The only thing feline about her were her eyes that remained the same deep amber color.

“Uuumm’ said Seras “you’re kinda naked.”

The woman looked down at herself; “Well what do you know, I left my wardrobe at home.” Integra rolled her eyes, taking off her blazer, she tossed it to the woman; “Cover yourself with this as best you can, no need to incite lust among the soldiers.” The forgotten soldier turned a deep shade of red. “And don’t even think about touching my cigars.”

Colonel Stewart and Sargent Hudson were outside the laboratory, when Integra finally came out. The new addition to the group got stares, especially from the male soldiers. “Who is this?” huffed Colonel Stewart. Integra gave the colonel a side long glance and replied “She’s Hellsing’s newest employee”

“I wasn’t aware we were getting new members.”

“It kind of happened spontaneously. I expect your and Hudson’s reports on my desk.” With that Integra boarded the waiting helicopter, as it took off, Col Stewart shook his head “That must have been one heck of an interview.”

At the Hellsing Manor, Philip had received a call from his boss, that a new member would be arriving and to have a room, clothes and food, lots of food prepared for her. Imagine his surprise when he saw that the newest addition arrived wearing only Integra’s navy blue blazer. The good thing was that she and Seras were engrossed in conversation, so she probably didn’t notice the strange looks she was getting from the staff. The bad news was that Alucard looked pissed. He went straight into his room without a single word to anyone.

Later that evening, Philip led Hellsing’s newest member to Integra’s office. She was wearing black leather pants, ankle high boots, black button up shirt, vest and leather jacket. Strapped her leg was a Desert Eagle. At least she was clothed now. When she entered the office, it might as well be a party, the world’s quietest party. Seras, who was sitting on the couch, lit up like a puppy whose master just walked in. Alucard on the other hand glared at her from over his master’s shoulder. Colonel Stewart and Sargent Hudson, both had neutral expressions on their faces. They had just given Integra their reports and the news that the cleanup and demolition went according to plan. And the director of Hellsing sat her desk, her intense gaze at the newcomer in the office. “What is your name?”

“Samielle, but just call me Sam.”

“When you shift into your beast form, do you have to be naked?”

“For you sir, I can be.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“No, I don’t have to be naked, but if that’s what you want, sir”

“Besides shifting, what are the extent of your abilities?”

“My transformation actually comes in varying sizes, the ability to phase through solid objects, regeneration, telepathy, mind control, camouflage, flight, the ability to heal other (if I feel like it) and my favorite; absorption.”

“Absorption? Explain.”

“Back at the lab, when Big Red over there was about to release his Cromwell Seals, that would have been useless, I would have absorbed it and have yet another ability to my already extensive collection.”

The faces of the humans in the room, were ones of pure shock, while Seras was completely fangirling.

“What are your abilities within human capacity?”

“I was trained to be an assassin. Weapons expertise, martial arts knowledge, computers, can speak more than 30 languages?”

“Wow thirty?” asked Seras.

“I’m 300 years old, I get bored easily,” Sam smiled at the draculina.

“What are your weaknesses?” asked Integra.

Sam leaned over the desk until her face was inches away from the Hellsing leader’s, “I really love powerful women, especially blonds with glasses.” With this she took the cigar out of Integra’s mouth, then stepping back began to smoke. “Woah didn’t see that coming” said Sgt. Dara. Alucard by now was bristling to the point of exploding.

“Why so pissed, Big Red?” purred Sam.

“Do not call me that” snarled Alucard.

Integra held out a hand and said “What did I say about touching my cigars?”

“Stingy, aren’t we? Fine you can have it back.”

Upon receiving her cigar back, Integra promptly put it back in her own mouth, this received some mixed reactions, all which she ignored, while she asked her next question; “Do you know what this organization does?”

“Kill monsters.”

Integra’s eye twitched at this answer. “The Hellsing Organization protects Church, Queen and Country from satanic beings that seeks to threaten them. We have been doing this for over 600 years. And you can start right now.” She handed Sam a folder. “There, you will find all the information you need about that specific nest of Chimera.”

“My first hunt in a long time. I shall do you proud, Sir Integra.” said Sam as she left the office.

“I say you should have let me destroy her.” Said Alucard.

“How would you have done that?” asked Integra. Alucard only growled in response, it was like meeting another version of himself. Like him, Sam had no visible weaknesses. Just as he was the perfect vampire, Sam was the perfect Chimera and Alucard hated it. Meanwhile Seras thought that because Alucard could transform into a hellhound and Sam a tiger, that is kind of like a dog and cat kind of hate. As the rest of the office occupants went off to do their various duties, Seras hoped that Alucard could at least learn to get along with Sam for the sake of Hellsing’s goals. She had finally found a female friend that she could talk to. Integra didn’t care if the two liked each other as long as their rivalry didn’t compromise Hellsing’s missions. She also knew that Alucard would eventually come to only have mild contempt for Sam, once he saw that she could her job competently.

“It’s like having children” Integra sighed to herself.

**Epilogue**

The nightmares had come on tenfold, no matter how hard Sam tried to sleep, it was just one night horror show next to another. She got out of bed and began to wander the halls of the manor. The quiet was peaceful and yet haunting at the same time. As much as she wanted to, Sam knew she couldn’t stay awake all night. She found herself outside a certain commander’s bed room. She really shouldn’t, but somehow that Heavenly aura was soothing and just might stave off the nightmares. Sam stood by the foot of the bed gazing at Integra as she slept. Even in sleep, in a white cami, light blue pajama bottoms and platinum tresses splayed around her, she still looked imposing. But Sam didn’t care, shifting into a tiger, climbed into the bed, curled up against Integra and fell asleep almost instantly. Feeling the extra weight in her bed, Integra woke up to a sleeping tiger curled up next to her. She smiled slightly and her last thought before she drifted off to sleep again was “We are going need to have a serious conversation about personal boundaries.”

Chapter End

**Author’s Notes: Well that was one heck of a chapter. So there you have it, my OC for this series. Hope you like. I always wondered how Alucard would act if he were to encounter someone similar to him. And if you haven’t guessed it, Samielle prefers the fairer sex and is totally crushing on Integra. No I won’t be making Integra reciprocate any of those feelings because I don’t do OOC Integra. We will learn about Sam’s past in future chapters, probably through reflections and flashbacks, but only if it pertinent to the story. I might write a separate fic, sometime soon. Also I got sick of tired of reading fanfics where Integra’s sleep wear are men’s pajamas, that makes no sense to me. And wait until Seras and Alucard find out about Sam and Integra’s sleeping arrangement. So if you see,** **à** **IxOC, remember it’s a one-way thing.**

**Ok in the next chapter more stuff will happen, such as the private meeting between Integra and the Queen.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Read, favorite and Review.**


	11. Secret Meetings and Strange Bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Integra and company are invited to a secret meeting with her Majesty and a discussion of bed partners.

Winds of Change

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 10: Secret Meetings and Strange Bedfellows

**Author’s Note: I do not own Hellsing**

**Summary: Integra and company are invited to a secret meeting with her Majesty and a discussion of bed partners.**

**Suit:** [ **http://i.imgur.com/LmaGtD7.jpg** ](http://i.imgur.com/LmaGtD7.jpg)

**Later that Week-Buckingham Palace**

Lord Wyatt watched as attendants prepared several conference rooms for meetings, fuming that one of those rooms would be used to meet THAT woman. He noticed that in a week’s time of meeting THAT woman, Charlotte’s demeanor had changed. Before she would look to him for advice, making her a perfect puppet, now she would make certain decisions on her own, like a private meeting with THAT woman. When Lord Wyatt found out, he flipped; “That woman is a menace!”

“Even so, I still want to talk to her.” Said Charlotte calmly.

“Without any guards? Impossible! That is out of the question!”

“Last time I checked, I was Queen.”

“But that woman could be responsible for Sir Leonard’s death.”

“I’m sure whoever Sir Leonard was working for may be responsible. Besides what would Sir Integra gain from killing him?”

“I don’t know how the mind of that loon works.”

“Just make sure that conference room 3 is prepared.”

When had Charlotte become so stubborn? Wyatt proposed that Charlotte might be trying to emulate THAT woman’s attitude. Maybe he should have a private chat with her. It mattered not, Charlotte’s meeting would not be as private as she thought. One of the attendants approached him and said “All the cameras and microphones are in place, sir.”

“Make sure they all out of view, I don’t need any mistakes.”

“Yes Lord Wyatt.”

Wyatt made his way to the security room, where he could have front row seats to the ‘private’ meeting. He wanted to hear every word, so he could counter whatever THAT woman said. The first time she saw him, the look she gave Wyatt sent chills down his spine, he felt like a rabbit in front of a viper. He knew she did not like nor trust him one iota. And he was not stupid to think that his name would not come up in the meeting and THAT woman would probably try to persuade Charlotte to not trust him, he couldn’t have that happening.

**Conference Room 4**

Charlotte tried really hard not to be nervous, but knowing that type of woman she was about to meet, well that didn’t not help. This was the first time since her mother that Charlotte came across any kind of woman with such a commanding presence. What if Integra saw a weak, pathetic girl, just as the Knights of the Round Table? Or worse she spoke to her in a condescending tone of voice or kept her on what they called a ‘need to know’ basis? No, that would not happen, Sir Integra seemed angry that the Knights showed so little respect for her, so she in turn would not do such a foolish thing. Charlotte did see the look she gave Lord Wyatt and knew that there was no love there. Speaking of Lord Wyatt, Charlotte knew that he would rig the room with cameras and microphones, which why she was in Room 4 instead of Room 3. Just as Charlotte was about to get up and start pacing, Integra walked into the room. After greetings and courtesies were exchange, Charlotte started without preamble “Are you her? Are you really Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing?”

“Yes, I am. I have no reason to lie about that.”

“It’s not that….one can’t be too sure. Sir Leonard claimed to be Hellsing….”

At that moment the room temperature decreased by several degrees, as Alucard phased through the floor in front of the young monarch.

“That swine is not even in the same class of species of my beloved Master furthermore the same bloodline”

Charlotte nearly jumped a mile in the air. She had never been this close to a vampire much less the king of vampires. Alucard took one of the Queen’s hands, kissing it he said smoothly; “My Master did not tell me how ravishing you were, Your Majesty.” The Queen turned three shades redder, meanwhile Integra rolled her eyes. Charlotte looked around and said “I thought there were….” Integra pointed over the Queens shoulder and when she turned around, she saw the blonde draculina standing behind her. Seras gave her a small wave “Hello Your Majesty, my name is Seras.”  This was unreal, here she was in a room with two powerful monsters and the only woman who could control them. Integra must have known what Charlotte was thinking, because the expression she wore on her face was one of pure smugness. Seras looked around and asked “Where’s Sam?” Integra sighed, where was that shape shifter? The door opened and the aforementioned walked in holding a large hamburger and a beer “Sorry, I got kinda hungry on the way here.” Alucard snorted and muttered something under his breath, something along the lines of ‘unmannered bitch’, while Seras giggled. Integra was not pleased.

“You raid Her Majesty’s kitchen before even greeting her. Where were you raised? In a bloody barn!?”

“Well I did spend a couple of years on a farm…”

Before Integra could threaten face altering damage to the tigress, Charlotte intervened “It’s quite alright, I’m not a big fan of hamburgers anyway. What is your name?”

Sam sat on the edge of the table; “Samielle, just call me Sam, Queenie.”

Integra looked like she was going to pop an artery, she reached over and grabbed Sam by her collar; “Two things to remember, you animal; first keep your ass off of the table and the second never refer to Her Majesty as “Queenie”, got it?”

“Yes Sir Integra, anything for you.”

“Are you a vampire as well, Sam?”

Sam tried not to laugh “Of course not, I am a shape shifter.”

As the Queen was having her meeting with Integra, Lord Wyatt was in the security blowing a gasket. When he accessed the camera feeds instead of the monarch showing up on the screen, he saw a group of people, probably from the Cabinet discussing only God knows what, he didn’t find that important because he could care less about their topic of conversation. Lord Wyatt turned to the attendant who had prepared the rooms and yelled “I thought you said she was in Conference Room 3!”

“She was” explained the attendant “She had asked me to prepare it for her and then I told you which room she was going to be using. She must have changed at the last minute.”

Lord Wyatt stormed out of the security and headed towards the hall of conference rooms. He would knock down each door if he had to. Of course it must have been THAT woman who suggested this. When he reached, he saw three people standing outside Conference room 4. “Out of my way, I’m going in to see the Queen.”

“I am sorry, I am under strict orders from both Her Majesty and my master to not let anyone in.”

“I DON’T GIVE A DAMN! STEP ASIDE OR I SHALL HAVE SECURITY MAKE YOU MOVE!”

“That is something I would really like to see.”

Lord Wyatt glared at Alucard. Who was this man? And why won’t he remove that stupid grin off his face.  The guards would remove these intruders and then he could enter the room. But that’s not happened, when the guards came they came face to face with a huge black hellhound, its huge mouth gaping open with an arm pointing a large gun at them.

_Don’t kill the guards, Alucard._

_As you wish my Master_

_However, feel free to make them piss their pants._

And that’s how a bunch of guards were seen screaming and running from a large black dog. Lord Wyatt turned to woman and said “If you’d be so kind to step aside and not make a scene.” Sam and Seras glanced each other. “I’d really prefer to make a scene,” purred Sam “you think we are going to let you in there?” Sam shifted into her beast form, pounced on top of Lord Wyatt. Seras looked apologetic; “I’m sorry about this.”

Back in the conference room both Integra and Charlotte could hear Lord Wyatt raging outside and the yelp of pain he gave when a tiger sat on him.

“They are not hurting him are they?” asked Charlotte

“A few broken bones will heal in time.”

Charlotte hoped that the Hellsing director was joking but she was serious.

“You don’t like Lord Wyatt, do you?”

“That would be the understatement of the four centuries I was dead. Dislike is a pretty mild way of putting it, Your Majesty.”

“I trust him with my life, though. He’s been most invaluable to me. Don’t you have someone like that?”

Integra laughed bitterly “I did once. I have never made that mistake again.” Charlotte looked at Integra sadly. “I don’t need the pity party, Your Majesty.”

“Oh no, I could never pity you…. I mean…. that…. you know what I mean…. I hope.”

Integra decided to move on and spare the embarrassed Monarch.

“So who don’t you trust?”

“Those ‘knights’ of the Round table. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. The investigations against them is coming to a close, due to the fact that they are clean. They all claim to know nothing about Taylor’s embezzling funds or who he was working for.”

“Or they are really good at hiding their misdeeds. Taylor didn’t think he would get caught, so he was sloppy.”

“But nothing has been found in the other twelve, I’ll try and see if I can keep the investigation open a bit longer.”

“Please do, because if I find something, I’m more of a shoot first, ask later when it comes to traitors.”

“Secretly I had hoped that there would be something against at least a couple them, then maybe I could choose people who might actually respect me. I am the Queen after all.”

“Respect is earned, not given, even if you are the Queen.”

“But…how could…?”

“Take it from someone who knows that being a twelve-year-old leader of a vampire extermination organization is not easy. You’re too passive. Too indecisive. The knights see you practically parroting everything Wyatt whispers to you and believe you can’t make a decision for yourself.”

“Well…. I can…Lord Wyatt doesn’t make all…just some….”

“He shouldn’t make any of the decisions because when the shit hits the fan, you will be the one that is blamed, you will be the one that takes the fall, not him. And if you’re to be blamed for something, might as well make it for a decision you made.”

“You mean like the one I made earlier this week, firing Taylor. If I didn’t install you as the head of the Hellsing, what would you have done?”

Integra shrugged “It just happened.”

“Wait…you didn’t plan all of that? Well anyway it did feel good to actually defy Lord Wyatt, but he was so mad….”

“So what? You’re a leader you’re bound to piss off someone. I make a goal to piss off at least five people a day, if I don’t, then I’m doing something wrong.”

“It was really nice talking to you like this Sir Integra, I hope we can do this again.”

“We’ll see about that. Good day, your Majesty.” As Integra was leaving, the monarch called out her “I know you don’t trust Lord Wyatt, does that mean that I shouldn’t also trust you?” The commander just smirked and left without saying anything. Outside the conference, Integra was greeted by a most strange sight, Alucard the hellhound had managed to round up all the guards at one end of the hall and making a game of lunging at them, while not biting them, but they didn’t know that as they huddled in fear. At the same time the object of her most utter distrust, Lord Wyatt, was still on the floor underneath a large white tiger.

“Oh look who it is, Wyatt the Worm.”

“Get this beast off of me, woman!”

“Must you always yell?”

“Only at what displeases me!”

“Didn’t know being where you belonged displeases you.”

“You think this is funny, woman?”

“Yes.”

“Well it’s not, now get this thing off of me.” Sam growled.

“I think she’s hungry.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Why not? I think you’re a disgusting little worm, who life to me is forfeit.”

“The Queen will hear of this!”

“With all of your bellowing, I’m sure she already has.”

“I’ll have your job! I know what you doing in there, you were poisoning her mind!”

“You can let him up now, Sam”

**_Awww do I have to? I really wanted to eat him._ **

**_You will in time. For now, we let him live_ **

**_As you wish, Sir Integra_ **

Lord Wyatt made a show of dusting off his clothes. “You think that you will get away with such crass behavior. I will make sure that you…”

Integra grabbed the advisor’s jaw in a bone breaking grip, “Look here you little puissant, if you do ANYTHING to cause Her Majesty ANY kind of pain, even a headache, before I feed you to the tiger, I will break every bone _in_ your skinny ass body. Be sure to remember that I will be watching you closely.” With this warning, Integra shoved Lord Wyatt, where he proceeded to trip over his feet and then fall on his butt. As Integra walked away, she called out to Alucard; “Come along Alucard, you can play with the little soldiers some other time.” Then she stopped and sniffed “Is that urine?”

_You did say to make them piss themselves, my Master._

Integra chuckled as she scratched the Hellhounds behind his floppy ears.

 

**Prologue**

Ever since being ‘resurrected” Alucard found himself roaming around Hellsing Manor as if to make sure that this wasn’t some kind of dream or worse virtual reality. He’d glide noiselessly through the halls as everyone slept. He first checked in on Seras, who was in the middle of reading a romance novel. He decided to have a ‘talk’ with the newcomer Sam, someone had to make sure she didn’t overstep her boundaries. When Alucard reached her room, though the bed looked like it was slept in, now it was empty. Perhaps she went to the kitchen for something to eat. Unlike him and Seras, Sam was not limited to drinking blood. But she wasn’t there either. Alucard caught her scent heading towards Integra’s bedroom. “Master! I knew she couldn’t be trusted!” Alucard phased straight into the bedroom, guns drawn, ready to blow away the shape shifter. The scene was not one that he expected; tigress curled up to the commander, with a large paw protectively over her body. Alucard could only stare for a couple of minutes, he wanted to tear them apart, but they looked so peaceful, not that it helped his mood any. Alucard left the room fuming, he did not like Sam one bit.

_Where do you think you’re going?_

_Back to my room, Master_

_Get back in here, you idiot Count_

_I thought you were asleep._

_Well obviously I’m not._

_What about personal boundaries?_

_We’ll deal with that later, now be a good dog and lie at you master’s feet. You know you want to._

_Of course Master._

Why did some people in this case some ‘pets’ have to be so stubborn? Integra looked at the tiger and the hellhound through sleepy eyes, they reminded her of children trying to get their mother’s attention. But right now they made for some strange bedfellows.

Chapter End

**Author’s Note: Ok so there you have it, Wow that chapter was actually hard to write. Come to think of it, I want a giant white tiger to snuggle with, lucky Integra.**

**We are on to the next chapter, which is going to be a lot crazier and I mean CRAZY! Yep the return of the crazy Integra, so get ready for some crazy stuff in the next chapter.**

**So I hope you enjoyed. You know the deal read, review, favorite and tell as many people you can about this and my other fanfics.**

 

 


	12. Coming to America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It’s time to turn the epicness all the way to the MAX! Hellsing in NY. Integra and the NYPD try to track down a new drug that turns people into vampires. And whatever you do, don’t call Integra ‘four eyes’.

Winds of Change

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 11: Coming to America

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Hellsing**

**Summary: It’s time to turn the epicness all the way to the MAX! Hellsing in NY. Integra and the NYPD try to track down a new drug that turns people into vampires. And whatever you do, don’t call Integra ‘four eyes’.**

**Suit:** [ **http://i.imgur.com/nnCevbU.jpg** ](http://i.imgur.com/nnCevbU.jpg)

**New York: 91 st Precinct **

Detective Dan Higgins had been a detective for 15 years and had seen some crazy things. This was New York after all, but what he was hearing right now was on a new level of weird. A man by the name of Terrance Baker came in with a gauze on his neck claiming to have been bitten by a lady who claimed to be a vampire. Higgins sighed “Care to repeat that?”

“Ok fine. My girl and I was leaving the club, when this woman came staggering towards us. I thought that she was drunk, so we went to help her, like get her a cab or something. The next thing I know, the crazy bitch is takin a chunk outta my neck. When I push her off, she goes running off screaming something about being ‘one with the darkness’.”

“Can you describe the girl?”

“I don’t know, she was white, blonde hair, about five five, I think blue eyes. She was wearing a blue cocktail dress…had some sexy ass legs and that ass…”

“What else?”

“That’s all I can remember; I was trying to keep my jugular intact.” Det. Higgins left the room, seeing his partner Howard “Howie” Morris, said to him “You heard him? What does the girl say?” Howie rubbed his bald head; “The girlfriend told the same story. We have some uniforms canvasing the blocks around the club for a girl of that description, but she probably went home to sleep off whatever drug she was on.”

“Guess we could let NARC deal with this if anymore drugs show up.”

Several days more people came to the precinct to report being bitten by high wannabe vampires.  Slouched over his desk Captain Ira Doherty was wishing he stayed home. He had just got chewed out by the commissioner about the ‘vampire’ cases. People were afraid to go out of their houses because of them. To make matters worse these ‘vampires’ didn’t stick to attacking at night either. Narcotics detective Alice “Ali” Hogan knocked on his office door. “Don’t come in here unless you have good news” grumbled Doherty. Ali grinned at the chief “Then today is your lucky day, we found what drug these ‘vampires’ are getting high on, it’s called “Thrill Ride.”

“Thrill Ride? Sounds like something you can get at the carnival.”

“Well the effects are no thrill ride. This shit literally makes you crazy. Uncontrollable movements, incoherent speech, animalistic behavior, which explains the biting, some aversion to light and the user doesn’t even remember what they did. We were able to round up a couple of users who had no recollection of what they did, but they did remember who they got it from; one Ricardo Ruiz Santana.”

The chief jumped up; “Ali if it wasn’t sexual harassment, I could kiss you!” Ali pulled one her tight curls and “No kissing necessary, but a pay raise would be great.”

Ricardo Ruiz Santana was a local drug dealer who worked for the Dominguez cartel from Columbia. One of their best dealers, he made them a lot of money, that was one thing he was proud of. But right now, he wasn’t feeling so proud, more like pain of having his face smashed into a chain link fence. Ali smashed the dealer’s face deeper into the fence; “Who’s your supplier, dirt bag?”

“I told you, I ain’t tellin’, puta.”

“Wrong answer. What another try?”

“I’d listen to her, especially when she’s this pissed. You got a bunch of people high with that crap” drawled Higgins.

“That’s the point, maricón.” This earned him a slap to the back of his head.

“Is the point to kill your customers, shit for brains?”

“Hey, wait I ain’t killed no one”

“Tell that to the kid in the morgue”

“Shit, that gringo told me it don’t kill no one…”

“All drugs kill if you OD, genius. So who’s the supplier?”

“I don’t know; it was some British guy. He said he needed to get rid of the drug, he told me I could keep the money…damn it!”

“This British guy give you a name, any kind of ID?”

“No, just said to keep the money, got in some fancy car and drove off.”

“Damn, he must have left the country by now.” groaned Ali. “You got any more of this “Thrill Ride?”

“The rest is in the trunk of my car.”

With dealer behind bars and the rest of the Thrill Ride confiscated, the detectives of 91st Precinct thought that they have seen the end of vampires in New York.

**A month later…..**

Chief Doherty received a phone call from Bel Vue Hospital and raced over there as soon as he heard what it was. A nurse met him at the entrance. “When the patient came in, he had already lost a lot of blood, but what the doctor is wondering is what on earth caused his wounds.” When Doherty reached the room, the sight was ghastly. The patient’s neck area looked like it was ripped apart by a great white shark, the body looked like it was drained of most of its blood. The nurse pointed to a woman sitting outside of the room in a pink hoodie and denim shorts; “She’s the witness, but I couldn’t get her to tell me anything. Hope you have better luck.” Doherty sat in the seat next to girl and waited until she stopped sobbing. “What is your name, miss?”  The girl looked up at him, clearly startled; “Victoria…. b-but my friends call me Vicky”

“You related to the victim?”

Vicky shook her head; “No, I just saw…what…. saw what happened”

“And what happened?”

“This…. guy….no…it was a monster. It came from nowhere and jumped on the man….and it…it….” Vicky broke down into tears again. Doherty waited until she regained some type of composure before encouraging her to continue. “It bit a…. whole chunk out of his neck and started drink his blood!”

“Can you describe the guy who did this?”

“He was very pale, and had red eyes”

“Red eyes?”

“Yes they were glowing red…. You don’t believe me....” With that Vicky got up and ran out of the hospital. Doherty knew at that moment that he probably blew it, like a rookie. The nurse then came and gave him more bad news, that the victim had died and that they were taking the body to Coroner’s office. The next couple of days were a whirlwind of hell for the homicide detectives. More reports of people having their blood drained by a red eyed sharp toothed freak. And the commissioner again was blowing his gasket, he had thought that the vampire thing was done. The Narcotics department had no luck in finding what drug was supposedly being used, since Thrill Ride was no longer in the picture. Meanwhile workers at the Coroner’s office were being annoyed by what sounded like banging noises. At first it was blamed on the boiler or air conditioner, but a worker followed the sound, she found that it was coming from the morgue, in the freezer. When she opened the freezer door, a ghoul leaped out and attacked her. It opened the other freezers releasing its other undead brethren. In a couple of hours, the commissioner’s office received a very cryptic message:

_If anyone can hear this, we need help! They’re everywhere….they’ve taken over….zombies!!! oh god help us !! they are eating everyone!! …..bullets aren’t working…..no…stay away! Don’t come near……aaaaahhhh!!!!_

On the tape the sounds of flesh being torn from bones, blood being lapped up like milk, organs being drained of their juices and the crunching of bones could be heard. And if the audio wasn’t gruesome enough, the video proved to be worse, seeing as the cameras were in full color and HD. One of the guards had the good sense to close the security gates which essentially trapped the ghouls in the building. The staff in the commissioner’s office stood in shocked silence at what they just viewed. “Was…was that for real?” asked one officer. “How do we kill those things?” asked another officer “bullets don’t work?” “Weren’t those the vampire case victims?” asked a third officer. The commissioner sighed and sank into his chair. “We need to find a way to be rid of those ‘zombies’, but I can’t willingly send a squad in there knowing that bullets don’t work, nor can I risk those things getting out in the public.”

“Hellsing” whispered an officer.

“What was that, officer Greene?”

“My cousin, she lives in England, she once told me about an organization that dispatched monsters; an organization called Hellsing. She said Hellsing knows how to fight monsters like these.”

“What else do you know about this Hellsing Organization?”

“I don’t know much…”

“Someone get me the Prime Minister, no better yet the Queen of England. I’ll take any chance I got to get rid of these things and protect the people of New York.”

 

**Hellsing Manor: Shooting Range**

The one part of the Hellsing Manor, no matter how high tech it was, that Integra loved the most was the shooting range. To her it meant relaxation, enjoyment and every now and then, the emasculation of some idiot soldier who didn’t think that a woman should be holding a gun. The choice of types of targets was also a bonus. There were paper targets, gelatin humanoid targets, moving targets, immobile targets, even ghoul and Chimera targets. These were Integra’s favorites not only because they were monsters, but because an added feature to them made the creatures leap towards the shooter, the way they would do in real life and blasting them out of existence was very satisfying to the Hellsing leader. Today however, she stuck to gelatin human targets and had just finished soundly punished yet another soldier, surprisingly a female, who thought of Integra the type of commander who sat behind a desk 24/7, when Philip came in to tell her that the commissioner of the NYPD was calling her.

“How the bloody hell did he get this number?”

“Her Majesty, Sir” As his peeved boss stomped past him, Philip could have sworn he heard her say something along the lines of “having a good long talk with that girl”.

“Who is this? This had better be important because I know I was just doing something important.”

“This is commissioner Sterling Price of the New York Police Department, is this Sir Integra Hellsing?”

Integra rolled her eyes. No this was bloody Santa Claus! Who the hell else could it be? “Yes this is she.”

“I was told that your organization were experts in exterminating monsters and we have a monster problem. I believe along the lines of zombies. I’m sending you the files of our most recent cases.”

Integra glanced at files that suddenly popped onto her desktop screen. Seeing that some of them had the word ‘vampire’; she instantly knew that he had a ghoul problem. But on the video the ghouls ate their victims in entirety leaving very little behind. “I’ll meet you at JFK in a couple hours, unfortunately your city just became the testing ground for some sick individual.” With that she hung up the phone.

**New York**

“I thought that British people were supposed to be charming” said Howie. Ali rolled her eyes “You’re thinking Italian men. She just sounded like a bitch.”

“It doesn’t matter what she sounded like, this case is now Hellsing’s jurisdiction, your squads will answer directly to her” said Price.

“Sir, you can’t mean that!” exclaimed Doherty.

“I do mean that, Chief Doherty. They have the expertise in this area and if that freak is still out there, then it means there are more people becoming whatever the hell those things are. Right now I have swat teams searching for them and trying to herd them to some place less populated.”

“Shouldn’t the people know about this?” asked Higgins.

“We can’t afford to spread panic. We will meet Hellsing at the airport and hope she can help us.”

**Hellsing Manor**

The thought of going to New York to face a bunch of testosterone fueled cops who would not be too pleased at the fact that a foreign agency would be taking over one of their cases did not make Integra very happy, but it had to be done, since the US did not have a secret ops section to fend off undead or satanic monsters. Integra was tempted to just send Alucard to deal with it, but somehow that would only make more problems. In the last couple of months of taking charge of the Hellsing Organization, she had sat down with top government officials from many countries around the world and now those countries had Hellsing branches and in return for the great job fending off monsters, those governments provided real estate, manufacturing plants, the latest technology in weapons and warfare, manpower and funding. She could go to any country and all she had to do was say “Hellsing” and she was let in immediately. Diplomatic immunity will do that for you. Of course the countries citizens only heard rumors and glimpses of this because no one wanted to believe monsters were real, even with their ‘citizen vampires’. Integra just skipped two countries the US and Italy, maybe it was because Italy housed the Vatican and 400 years of not hearing someone call her a ‘protestant swine’ was refreshing. Or it could be because the director of FBI had called her ‘four eyes’ when she was appalled by the lack of preparation for a ghoul attack on FBI headquarters. Technically he should have called her ‘three eyes’ seeing as she had lost her left eye in the battle with Millennium. When the director was turned into a ghoul she took great pleasure in shooting him in the head- after she had him locked in a prison cell for several days. Integra wouldn’t say she was holding a grudge, she just remembered slights. But she swore if ANYONE called her ‘four eyes’; ghouls would be the last thing they had to fear. Jeez be more creative with your insults. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Seras practically bouncing up and down, did the girl think they were going to see a Broadway show or something? Sam and Seras would accompany the Hellsing leader, along with several hundred of Hellsing elite trained soldiers led by the now Captain Dara Hudson. Alucard would remain in England because it made no sense to leave England defenseless and she left Colonel Stewart in charge with the warning; “If I come back and this place is on fire, I’m running your head up the nearest flag pole.” As the private jet took off for the shores of America, Integra muttered “God give me strength”.

**John F. Kennedy International Airport- Private Tarmac**

Nervous was not the word, that Chief Doherty would use for what he was feeling now, more like apprehension or the eye before the storm. The voice he heard on the phone, though feminine, was husky and ice cold, like the frozen tundra of the Yukon. In a couple of minutes, he would be meeting the person the behind the voice. Speaking of the Yukon, it was certainly windy like it. The three detectives that accompanied him were not at all happy that now this foreign woman would practically have power over all of the NYPD. On the phone this Integra did not sound like a people person and she did not give them any information about what they were facing. All of the 91st Precinct were in an uproar about Hellsing taking over, but the commissioner reminded them that they could either work with Hellsing or try explaining to families why their loved ones were dead one minute and a shambling zombie the next. This had taken the wind of their sails. “You just gotta do what she tells you, I’m not asking you to be her best friend.” said Price. So now here he was standing in the windy evening waiting for the Ice Queen and hoping she could get rid of the monsters that plagued New York. Suddenly his cell phone rang; “Hello? Wait…what? How could that be? So there’s more? Dammit, no that’s fine, …. thanks doctor.”

“What is it chief?” asked Higgins

“The red eyed freak that went around biting people was found dead. So the two new cases of drained bodies this morning is the doing of another one.”

“Shit” spat Ali. The commissioner had decided that all dead bodies that were found with huge bite marks and drained of their blood would be placed in a yard of an abandoned school. The forty-foot fence was fitted with a chain link roof so the ghouls couldn’t climb out. This was a weird way to deal with them, but until they found a way to kill them, they couldn’t stay in a morgue. More over SWAT teams had a 4hour period to bring the bodies to the makeshift prison or the bodies started walking. Thinking about this had Doherty really praying that this Hellsing woman knew what she was doing. He and the detectives looked up as sounds of choppers filled the air. A couple minutes after the choppers landed, several titanic military transport aircrafts came into view. The detectives could only stare as the aircrafts landed and began to unload military vehicles and personnel at an alarming rate. A tall brunette with blazing grey eyes approached the group of NYPD officers. She wore black fatigues with the Hellsing logo on her chest. Doherty thought that she was Sir Hellsing, until she introduced herself as Captain Dara Hudson.

“So Hellsing sent you in her place, did she?” asked Howie hopefully. Dara shook her head, “No, she’ll be here. I don’t think that she wants to miss an opportunity to point out the ineptitudes of Americans, her words, not mine.”

“Great a bitch and a snob,” said Ali “That’s fine, I can be a bitch too, American style.” Surprisingly Dara laughed and that made Ali like her automatically. Just then Howie pointed at the humanoid droids that exited the MTA’s  “You guys have robots?” he sounded like a kid in a toy store.

“Not robots, Artificial Intelligence Combat Drones or AICDs.” Before Dara could explain what they were, the sleek black and red private jet of the Hellsing came into view. The soldiers who were organizing weapons and supplies, dropped what they were doing, lined up and stood to attention. The plane landed and the door open. Dammit why am I so nervous? Doherty thought, I can’t be afraid of a woman I never met. The first to disembark the jet was a blond and definitely NOT Hellsing. She looked young looking, barely out of her teens. She wore the same black fatigues as the soldiers, but instead of pants, she wore a mini skirt, with calf high combat boots and red socks that went even further. On her back was strapped a huge custom made anti-tank rifle. Ali wondered how someone so thin could carry something so big, the guys were too busy wondering how she got a shirt over her ample chest. (Bloody perverts). The next to disembark was a copper-haired woman, who moved like a panther about to pounce. Doherty knew immediately that she was military trained based on the fact that she scanned her surroundings before walking down the stairs. She wore the black fatigue pants and boots of Hellsing, a white silk collared shirt and leather bomber jacket. A large katana was strapped to her back. “I didn’t know that there were so much hotties in Hellsing” whispered Howie. Higgins elbowed him, while Ali said “The bitch must be really ugly then.”  Howie pointed and said “I don’t think so.” The last person to exit the was yet another blond, but this time it was platinum. This woman was dressed in head to toe in an ink black trench coat and five-piece suit of the same inky color. “That must be Sir Hellsing” said Higgins, hoarsely. She must have heard him because she turned her ice blue gaze towards him. As she descended the stairs, the Hellsing soldiers saluted causing Doherty to mutter “I wish I could get you guys to do that.” “Not gonna happen, chief” replied Ali. Dara led the Hellsing commander and the two officers and made the introductions “Sir, this is Chief Ira Doherty and detectives Alice Hogan, Howard Morris and Dan Higgins of the 91st Precinct. And Chief this is Sir Integra Hellsing, commander of the Hellsing Organization, and Officers Seras Victoria and Samielle McClaren.”

Though the handshakes of the NYPD personnel were firm, they all looked like they wanted to be somewhere else but here. Integra had no use for them and as long as they did not say anything stupid or get in her way, she would do what she was supposed to do and then leave.

“We are going eliminate the ghouls at both the Coroner’s office and at P.S 98. Sam, Seras you two will head over P.S 98. Not a trace of those monstrosities are to be left.”

“Woah, woah…wait a second, don’t you want to talk strategy, the doors are barred at the Coroner’s office, how you gonna get in? asked Higgins. The look Integra gave him was one in between an icy glare and if he sprouted a second head. “Through the roof, surely you must have known that.”

“Yeah I did, but this is a joint investigation, you can’t….”

“Let me stop you right there, this is NOT a joint investigation, this is now Hellsing’s jurisdiction, if you have a problem take that up with your commissioner. You can tag along to see how we do things, just don’t get in the way.” With that, Integra entered one of the armored vehicles and soon was gone.

“What the hell just happened there?” asked Howie.

“Bitch found more ways for me to hate her” said Ali

“Come on, we got SWAT there, so we can still be first on the scene” said Doherty.

As the detectives drove towards the Coroner’s office, Higgins said “Even with SWAT there, we still can’t do anything, bullets don’t work on those zombies.”

“But Hellsing had….” Started Ali.

“Probably special type of ammo” interrupted Higgins.

“She could have told us on the phone” said Ali.

“Most likely exclusive to Hellsing.” Said Doherty

“Whatever” said Ali “when we get back to the precinct I’ll make her spill everything she knows and then send he back to Limey Town.”

 

When the detectives reached the Coroner’s office, they saw several military grade ladders leaning against the three story building, Doherty went up the SWAT leader. “What’s the situation?”

“Some crazy blond and a whole army came in here. She said that Hellsing was in charge and said that we are now on back up duty. Her words were “Stand there and look pretty.”

“Where is she now?”

 The SWAT leader pointed to the building; “In there.”

“WHAT?!!”

“Yep, one of the first when they blew the roof off”

The sounds of gunfire could be heard from insides the building. Then quiet.

“Maybe she got eaten” said Ali. The security gates began to open, the SWAT teams lifted their guns prepared to fire if any zombies should appear. To the relief of everyone, no zombies came out, just Hellsing soldiers.

“How long ago, did they get here?” asked Higgins.

“Only about twenty minutes” said the SWAT leader.

Doherty had completely underestimated Hellsing, especially its leader. Not only had Hellsing cleared out the zombies in twenty minutes, but she did it in a frigging suit! Doherty watched as Integra gave out orders for the cleanup team to sanitize the build so that it would be usable in short time. The chief had to give Hellsing credit that they knew what they were doing. Just then an armored jeep pulled and the two other officers Sam and Sera got out. “Good new Sir Integra, we got rid of all the ghouls at PS 98, the cleanup crew are taking over right now.” said Seras cheerfully. “Good job Seras” said Integra kindly. The draculina practically jumped up and down like a puppy at her boss’ praise. Doherty walked over to Integra; “I must admit, I kinda underestimated you guys, thought it would take longer to get rid of those zombies.”

“Ghouls, not zombies” corrected Integra.

“There’s a difference? You can tell me about it when we get back to the precinct. I sent the others back to prepare a room for your…uhh…army.”

Meanwhile back at the precinct; Higgins, Ali and Howie were preparing one of their meeting rooms into a temporary command center for Hellsing. It was kind of difficult to do when other staff members kept asking them questions instead of pitching in.

“How many people are coming?”

“What is the leader like?”

“Are there hotties? Howie sent me a text about hotties”

“Why is the commissioner here?” Huh what? Higgins didn’t even notice the short man sitting in the chief’s office. Great now they had to be careful with the way they answered those questions.

“The leader’s a bitch.” said Ali. Ok scratch that, two of them had to be careful with the way they answered the questions.

“Ali’s just mad because she met someone that is a bigger bitch than she is” said one officer.

“Shut it, Morgan. In me being a bitch is a good thing”

“Really? I had no clue.” Said a female detective who was passing by. Ali just rolled her eyes. Howie just shrugged, “Who cares? There are hot women in Hellsing.” Another officer laughed while Morgan patted Howie on the back; “Sorry man, but you probably have no shot with any of them. Your luck with ladies is nil.”

“Hey, I’m not unlucky, I’m picky.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.”

“What kind of woman wants to be called ‘sir’ anyway”? laughed Ali.

“The ones that are knighted” said Higgins

“They still do that? Wow so old fashioned”

“Besides, you think anyone would dare call that kind of woman ‘ma’am’ or ‘dame’?”

Commissioner Price walked towards the front of the squad room; “Ok listen up people. Sir Hellsing and her staff will be here in a couple of minutes. This vampire case is now Hellsing’s jurisdiction.” This got grumbles from everyone in the room. The commissioner was not hearing it; “You may not like it, but the Hellsing organization expertise lies in terminating monsters like these. So not only are you to answer to them, you are to show them the utmost respect. The people of New York don’t need your territorial behavior, what they need is the be kept safe from any more of these monsters. If you cannot behave in a mature and respectful behavior, I will see to it that you spend the REST of your career riding a desk or writing tickets. Do I make myself clear?” A resounding “YES SIR!” was heard around the room….oh who am I kidding, the people in the room sounded like they were told some English broad was going to take over one of their biggest cases…. Oh wait that’s exactly it.

Integra had to smirk when she saw the faces of the detectives in the squad room, there were a mixture of apprehension among the rookies and younger cops, there were looks of pure loathing among the older, more experienced detectives and some leering looks from the men towards Seras. Integra made a mental note to have a private ‘talk’ with them at some point. ‘Talk’ as in a knee in the groin.

**_Sir Integra, these lowly humans insult you. I say we let their idiocy kill them AFTER I had a snack._ **

**_Whatever they are thinking can’t be any worse than I have been called before…or any more creative._ **

**_So can I eat one?_ **

**_No, you cannot eat any of them, just for petty insults._ **

Doherty introduced a Hellsing officer by the name of Gregory Johansen to brief the detectives on vampires, ghouls and Hellsing. “Please hold any and all questions and inane comments until the end or we will be here all night” said Integra blandly.

Johansen turned on the projector:

I will begin by tell you briefly about the Hellsing Organization. The Hellsing Organization defends the Queen, Church and Country against satanic threats such as vampires and other monsters.

One officer began to object about the myth of vampires being real but stopped mid-sentence when he saw the ice cold sapphire glace Integra was giving him.

As I was saying, the Hellsing Organization expertise lies in exterminating monsters with various methods and technologies. Since monsters have evolved, so have Hellsing’s methods, from using their own kind against them to using the latest technology and weapons. One of the most exclusive monsters that Hellsing fight is the vampire. The vampire gains it strength by drinking human blood. Noticeable physical traits of a vampire are elongated eye teeth and red eyes. The abilities of a vampire are; enhanced strength, speed and endurance, immortality, telepathy, levitation, form changing and essence transfer. The most notable initial ability of true vampires is their ability to transform their opposite-gender virgin victims into their offspring. Attempts to convert non-virgins or virgins of the same gender will result in the creation of a ghoul.  However, vampires and ghouls can be neutralized with the use of silver weapons or bullets, blessed weapons, being impaled or decapitation of the head.

Your “vampire” case however is a little unique since these ‘vampires’ are created with the use of a synthetic drug. The drug used to make these vampires is called Thrill, a sequel of sorts of Thrill Ride. The effects of Thrill turn the user into a ‘freak’, not a true vampire. When the user bites someone, their victim turns into a ghoul three to four hours later. All of the victims turn into ghoul regardless of gender and status of chastity. Thrill kills the user about 3 days later. And lastly the “freaks” ghouls bite do not turn their victims into ghouls, but they devour everything.

Johansen played the video of the ghoul incident of the Coroner’s Office to the shock of the entire squad room. “Where’d you get that video?!” bellowed Price. “We had to know what we were up against said Johansen. “Any other questions?”

“Yeah I got one” said Ali “Now that we know how to get rid of these things, why do we need you for?” Johansen turned to Integra who found Ali’s question funny, because she chuckled: “You need us because you do not how to get rid of the ghouls efficiently, if left to you, you’ll probably just fuck it up. Not that I can tell the difference between New Yorkers and ghouls anyway”

At this Ali jumped out her chair and lunged towards, only to help back by Sam; “WHADYA SAY BITCH??!!! YOU WANNA GO? HUH???” Integra merely looked bored at the spectacle the detective was putting on, Doherty looked pissed; “Alice, my office. NOW!” As Ali stormed towards the office, she sent the Hellsing commander a nasty glare, Integra merely gave the detective a look that clearly ‘Back at you, bitch”.

“So all we gotta do is kill any ghouls we see then, right? Asked Howie

“No that is our job. You have to find the drug trail, find the dealer and you’ll find the supplier.” said Sam.

“And how do we do that?”

“You could interrogate one of the users of Thrill, even as a monster, they are still capable of talk” said Seras quietly.

“Seras, Sam bring one of those things back here. Alive” commanded Integra as she left the room.

 

**Doherty’s Apartment- 1:28am**

Doherty had just fallen asleep after spending the last couple hours lying awake running the events of the most hectic day he had ever endured in his career, through his mind. He had to convince Commissioner Price not to make Ali a meter maid seeing as she was one of the best narcotics detectives at the precinct. None of the detectives had been very welcoming of Integra Hellsing, and he really couldn’t blame them, she was not the most welcoming person or the nicest as far as he could tell. Integra was about as cuddly as an ice covered cactus, but Doherty knew that without Hellsing, they would be in a whole heck of trouble. Commissioner Price made it clear that he wanted this case to be wrapped up quickly and quietly, but Doherty doubted that could be done. People are going to notice red eyed freaks and ghouls. And speaking of freaks, how could Integra send two women to catch one of those things alive? He hoped she had some way of restraining that thing because he would not risk his officers’ lives just to question a monster. He had told her this before he left, she gave no response. Doherty turned over on the bed…. How did he let this get away from him?  Well it was partially the Commissioner’s fault; he was the one that called Hellsing. Just as Doherty was beginning to drift asleep, his cell phone blared a ridiculous ringtone. When he answered the phone, he heard the cold voice of Integra; “We have one of the freaks in custody, I would advise that your detectives to question it immediately, seeing as these monsters have such short life spans.”

“Yeah sure, wait how’d you get this number? Hello? Hello?”  Integra had already hung up. Geez that woman really need to learn phone etiquette. As he grabbed on his clothes, he dialed Higgins’ number, some reason Doherty had a terrible feeling about this.

**91 st Precinct **

When he returned to the precinct, he saw Integra in one the interrogation room, smoking a cigar despite the huge red and white sign that clearly said “No Smoking”, but that’s not the thing that freaked him out. In a gurney made out of pure silver was strapped one of those freaks. He wore a muzzle also made out silver. The ‘vampire struggled against his bonds but they only burned his skin and he shrieked in pain. “Ugly ain’t he?” grinned Seras “we caught this bugger in the back of an Applebees.” Doherty stuttered “How did you catch him?”

“Hellsing is not only very good at killing monsters like these, but capturing them as well. We could start a petting zoo if we wanted” said Sam.

“Did he have any ID on him?”

Integra slid an ID card towards the chief, no longer interested in it. He was a monster now so his identity meant nothing to her. Higgins and Ali walked into the interrogation room, clearly upset that they were pulled out of bed. But before they could complain about that, they saw the freak strapped to the silver gurney.

“Woah, you guys really caught one” said Higgins.

“This um ‘vampire’ is named Zeke Tyler, age 23.” said Doherty “we need to know if he knows who sold him the drugs. Tell me when you find out.” Doherty left the interrogation as well as Sam and Seras, leaving the two detectives with Zeke and Integra.

“So kid, you wanna tell us where you got the drugs?” asked Ali.

“I am one with the darkness! You filthy humans will pay!” shrieked Zeke. “I will become the No Life King.” Integra chuckled at this statement, which earned her a glare from Ali.

“You can be the king of whatever you want, but right now we need a name of the dealer who sold you the drug.” Said Higgins.

“You think I’d tell you anything, weak mortal?”

“It would be nice if you did, so we could get him.”

“To become a vampire is freeing oneself from the shackles of mortality!”

“Look kid, that Thrill drug you took doesn’t give you immortality, you’ll be dead in probably a day or two.”

“LIAR! You fools don’t understand anything! I am free! I am immortal! I am one with the darkness! I am all powerful.”

“For someone all powerful, you seem to be taking an awful long time getting out of those restraints.” drawled Integra.

“Shut up, you hag! While will grow old, I will remain young.”

“That’s great, just give us a name of the dealer. We’re just trying to help you, one kid who took this drug is already dead, but not before killing a bunch of people”

“No! Those people were redeemed, freed from their mortal shells!”

“They were freed alright, from their lives because you’re a murderer!”

The freak started laughing. “I don’t think you fools grasp what is happening, he will bring in the new age of the vampire! Those who don’t join will become slaves to the vampire!”

This time Integra let out a full laughter, something that she rarely did. Higgins and Ali turned to her; “Is there something funny Sir Hellsing?” Higgins asked, a bit miffed.

“Two things; your interrogation techniques and the tripe this fool is spouting.” Integra took off her blazer and handed it to Higgins saying “Be a lamb and hold this. I don’t want to get blood on it.” She then took out a silver combat and plunged it into Zeke’s chest. The screech the freak gave was ear splitting, but Integra might as well have been deaf to it. “You want to be immortal you little pissant, well I’m to give you some very bad news: there’s no such thing, for you anyway.”

“Sir Hellsing! What the hell are you doing?”

Zeke screamed some more while trying his best to dislodge the knife; “It hurts! Take it out!” One could almost feel sorry for him, he was already strapped to a gurney made of silver and now he had a silver blade stuck a couple inches from his heart. To make matters worse, the room was beginning to look like a sloppy operation room, with Zeke’s blood pooling on the floor.

“The knife only comes out, AFTER you answer my questions.” With this Integra gave the knife a sharp jerk towards Zeke’s heart. “Who gave you the drug?”

“I-I’m not saying anything, human!”

“Wrong fucking answer, you sorry excuse for a vampire.” This time the knife went deeper and more blood spilled. Meanwhile outside the interrogation room Doherty was going crazy. “What the hell is wrong with that woman?!! She’s going to kill him!” When the chief tried to get to door, Sam blocked his path. “Get out of the way, she’s going to kill him!” Sam just glared at him. Doherty resorted to banging on the glass window, not that it did anything.

“Do you want to answer that question again? Because if not, I know a lot of other places where I can stick this knife and none of them pleasant.” snarled Integra. Zeke was suddenly eager to answer; “He calls himself Dracul! I don’t know his real name!”  The knife was dragged closer to his heart.

“And where is he?”

“He’s at the Nyte Club! That’s its name, with a ‘y’! Please…let me live!”

“Oh, you will live… in the fiery pits of hell where you belong.” Integra then dragged the knife straight across Zeke’s heart, essentially carving it out of his chest. The two detectives could only watch mortified as the Hellsing commander then took out a AMT Automag III and shot the vampire in the head until it was completely obliterated. After putting the gun away, Integra took the knife out of Zeke’s chest and cleaned it before sheathing it. Subsequently she retrieved her blazer from the complete stunned Higgins. Then turning to Ali, Integra whispered in her ear; “If I just did that to him and he was a monster, imagine what I could do you; a human. Still wanna go?” This bought chills throughout Ali’s body and she sank to the ground, as her legs could no longer support her. When Integra left the interrogation, Doherty was livid and began screaming at her, but she paid no attention to him. (Probably wouldn’t be wise to scream at someone who just carved out a vampire’s heart.) “Where to now, Sir Integra?” asked Seras.

“Well, Sam did say she wanted to go to a club, looks like she’s getting her wish.”

Chapter End

**Author’s note: Well there you have it, another exciting chapter (I hope).  We got to meet some new people and I always wanted to know what would happen if Integra went to US. Some more crazy stuff will happen, probably not as gory as Integra carving out someone’s heart, but still crazy. I should really stop writing fanfiction late at night. I’m from New York and I’m not a ghoul, Integra!**

**I hope you enjoyed Read Review and tell your friends (well Hellsing fans)**


	13. In Da Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integra & Co. are headed to a nightclub to crash a party

Winds of Change

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 12: In da Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

**Summary: Integra & Co. are headed to a nightclub to crash a party.**

**Suit:** [**http://i.imgur.com/nnCevbU.jpg**](http://i.imgur.com/nnCevbU.jpg)

**NyteClub**

The club NyteClub was exactly as Integra pictured it to be; lit in the brightest and tawdry of lights, people dancing provocatively in the close proximity and oh yes overly muscled men; that were clearly over compensating for something, standing guard at the front door. Integra never understood how any of this was fun and she wasn’t here to find out. She marched right towards the front door and while the bouncer was telling her something about dykes and a line, she gave him a hard kick in the stones, followed up by a sharp kick to head, ensuring that he stayed down. “Sir!” said Seras in a horrified voice, while Sam proceeded to take the unconscious bouncer’s wallet. When Integra stepped into the building the first thing she did was wish she didn’t have a sense of smell and the second was take out her Desert Eagle handgun and fired three shots in the air. The music came to a sudden halt and most people dropped to the ground or dove for cover, making it easier for the Hellsing commander to walk.

“Where is he, Sam?”

“First room to the left at the top of the stairs, Sir.”

Why people gave VIP rooms to people trying to partake in satanic rituals was beyond Integra.

“Umm…shouldn’t we wait for the police?” asked Seras.

The commander was already half way up the stairs. When Sam opened the door to the VIP room, sixteen pairs of demonically crimson eyes stared back at the trio of women who intruded.

“Oh look they already started” purred Sam.

The leader Dracul who was sitting on a high backed chair stood up; “How dare you intrude upon us? We are in the middle of something sacred!”

The other fifteen freaks snarled at the women. “Seras, Sam dispose of this trash” ordered Integra.

“TRASH??!! Go my children, tears these whores to pieces!”

When Doherty and his detectives arrived at NyteClub, it was utter chaos, the patrons upon hearing the gunfire from the VIP room, ran for the exits as fast as they could. The detectives had to bob and weave to avoid being trampled by the panicked club goers. They raced up the stairs towards the VIP room, where they beheld a sight both gory and beautiful. Three women versus fifteen freaks; and the freaks were losing. Blood, guts and body parts decorated the room’s walls. Dracul was hopping mad, quite literally as he was jumping up and down, yelling out orders for his remaining ‘children’. By the time the three women were done, there was barely a dry area in the room. The detectives could watch in awe as the three Hellsing women mowed down the freaks in a hail of silver bullets. Seeing his ‘children’ haven been defeated, Dracul tried to make a beeline for the door, but was instantly wrapped in a silver chain that had hooks on each link, that snagged into the freak’s flesh. “Let me go, you fools!” howled Dracul. “Shut it, you putrid pile of filth,” growled Integra “Here’s what’s going to happen, you will answer these nice detectives’ questions honestly, after which I will remove your sorry head from your even more sorry body, understand?”  This threat only made Dracul wriggle against the chains even more fervently, which only made the chains wrap tighter.

“I have rights! You can’t do this!”

“You forfeited your so called rights when you became this abominable creature.”

“Who gave you the drugs?” asked Doherty testily.

“I am not answer your insipid questions.”

“Look we don’t have time for your stupid games, tell us where you got the drugs or more people may end up dead.”

“What do I care? I am going to usher in the new age of vampires!” At this the freak began to cough up blood. He turned to Integra; “What did you do to me?!”

“I didn’t do anything to you, you fool. That is the drug that you took; your body is giving out.”

“NO! YOU LIE!” More coughing and spitting blood. “I’m supposed to be immortal!” Doherty couldn’t have the last person to know anything about Thrill die on him. “Just tell us who gave you the Thrill and we’ll see to it you get to be a real vampire.” The other two detectives nodded their heads in agreement, while Seras and Integra looked like they were going to go AWOL. The freak however was still stubborn, refusing to say anything, while lying in a pool of his own blood, his last words being; “If not I, then someone else will bring in the new age of vampires.” Doherty let out a slew curse words because the last link to the Thrill was gone in the wind, with Dracul’s death. Integra shook her head sadly; “If people truly knew what it is to be a vampire, they would not crave it so much.” Before any of the detectives could ask her what she meant by that, the commander left followed by Sam and Seras.

Doherty turned to Higgins, Ali and Howie and said “You guys might as well go on home and get some rest. We’ll have a lot of bad news to tell the commissioner tomorrow.”

“It’s that Hellsing woman’s fault” muttered Ali. Howie nudged Dracul’s body with his toe; “This guy would have been dead any way. I just hope these guys were the only ones he gave the drug to.” The detectives had to leave the room, due to the Hellsing cleanup crew. “Hey, don’t get rid of their personal effects, we are going to need that as evidence.” The soldiers merely nodded their heads as they set about cleaning up the room.

 

**The 2 nd morning at 91st Precinct**

**Suit:** [ **http://i.imgur.com/L5fJRZi.jpg** ](http://i.imgur.com/L5fJRZi.jpg)

Doherty didn’t get much sleep the rest of the night, having seen what the Hellsing was capable of. Her tactics were militaristic at least, barbaric at most. To Integra there was no gray area when it came to her job. You were either a monster or a human. He had overheard her talking about the ‘citizen vampires’ and the way she sounded, it seemed if she could have her way, she’d have them all hunted down and destroyed. Doherty concluded that either her childhood was messed up or that she had seen things no normal humans should have seen. She certainly did have that look in her eyes. Speaking of which, he had meant to have a private talk with her, but he hadn’t seen her or Seras. Sam, however had made the couch in his office her bed and was lounging on it at this moment with her eyes closed. When asked where her boss was, Sam shrugged her shoulders and suggested that he check the safe house. Doherty didn’t even know Hellsing had a safe house in NY. So he had to settle with having a chat with Commissioner Price about the night’s failures and it was safe to say that he was pissed. When Doherty tried to point out that working with Hellsing was not going as planned, Price kindly reminded him that Hellsing was there to get rid of the monsters and not do his job for him as well. So Doherty sent out his entire squad to try and find something, anything that would revive the case. The only good thing out of all this, was there were no new cases of red eyed freaks or ghouls, so he had to give Hellsing credit for that.

Ali and Higgins came back empty handed and frustrated, until Howie walked into the office all smiles. This gave Doherty hope, any little bit of information helped. The detective held up three cards. “The three freaks all had one thing in common, they all belonged to a group called the ‘Dracula Club’, basically a fanclub of Dracula’s. These were their ID badges. I’m guessing whoever gave them the drug might have been seen by someone there.”

“Great work, Howie” grinned Doherty “Higgins, take Ali and see what you can get out of this Dracula club, Howie, you and Morgan try and hunt down the local drug dealers and find out what they know what they know about the drug Thrill. And one more thing: NO ONE TELL HELLSING THIS.” All three detectives grinned as they left. When they left, Sam said; “You do know, she’s going to be pissed right?” Doherty shrugged; “That’s too bad and you stay right there, I don’t want you calling her.” Sam laughed; “Sure thing, Big Guy.”

When Higgins and Ali arrived at the Dracula Club, they were surprised to see Integra, leaning casually on the side of a shiny black Cadillac SUV, smoking a cigar, while Seras was chatting animatedly with Johansen, who was the driver and Dara who was sitting in the front passenger seat. “How did you get here?” demanded Higgins.

“I had the whole precinct bugged.” smirked Integra. The detectives looked pissed, but Integra pointed to the building that housed the Dracula Club and said “Instead of getting mad at me, how about you do your job?”

The group walked up the stairs of the brownstone used as the club’s base. Higgins rang the doorbell, the door was answered by a meek, brown haired woman. The woman’s eyes widen at the sight of the strange group standing on the stoop. Higgins and Ali showed her their badges; “I’m detective Dan Higgins, this is detective Alice Hogan and these two are…consultant for this case; Sir Integra and Officer Seras Victoria. We are here to talk about some of your members.”

“Come in, I’m Emily Hawkins.” Emily led the group into a very decorated sitting room. The room was brightly even though the theme was dark. There were several coffins leaned up against the walls. There were paintings of various vampires hung on the walls along with occult symbols. There were also decorative weapons and even wooden stakes on the walls. Ornate chandeliers hung from the ceilings.  The leather and wood chairs were large, yet comfortable. When everyone was comfortably seated, Emily bought out a tray of raspberry Danishes. The detectives and Seras grabbed a Danish each, Integra opted for lighting a cigar. After Emily set down four glasses and a pitcher of lemonade, she said; “I have only been here for a couple of months, so I won’t be much help, however the president Constance Napoli is here, I’ll go and see if she’s available.” With that Emily left the room leaving the group to their Danishes and cigars.

“They must always be expecting guests; these Danishes are freshly made” said Higgins. Seras nodded in agreement; “They are good; Sir aren’t you going to have one?” Integra shook her head; “You can eat mine for me or save it for Sam.” Ali glared at the commander and muttered; “Probably thinks she’s too good for Danishes.” Integra rolled her eyes; “That’s exactly it, I’m too good for Danishes, what’s a girl to do to get some bloody caviar and a glass of Pouilly-Fuissé around here?” Seras and Higgins couldn’t hold in their snickers at Integra’s sarcastic remark. Ali, however, was not amused; “Yeah whatever.” At that moment the leader of the Dracula Club walked in the sitting room; “I know of a tiny wine shop not far from here that sells that wine.” Constance was a short lady, chubby in size, with thick curly reddish brown shoulder length hair. She had rosy cheeks and a mouth that didn’t seem to know how to frown. Her personality was so upbeat, that upsetting her was a rare feat.  “Thank you, the safe house’s wine inventory needs to be upgraded.”

“I’d hate to interrupt this girl talk of wine, but we need to ask you questions about some members and what this club is about” said Higgins.

“Ah yes, Emily told me about that. Who is it that you would like to know about?

Higgins handed the woman the three ID badges that Howie had found on the three freaks. When Constance saw the three names, her face lit up with recognition.  They were Will Shepherd was the first freak; the one that Vicky saw, the second one Zeke Tyler; the one Integra carved up like a Christmas day goose and Damian Dayton a.k.a. Dracul.  “Will Shepherd came every so often, was pretty quiet during the meetings. Damian and Zeke, well those two came religiously. They came to every meeting, event, whatever we had, they participated in it. They even had rooms upstairs. They aren’t in trouble are they?”

The detectives looked at each other, unsure if they should tell Constance that the three guys were dead. Integra solved that problem for them; “They are dead. They foolishly took some drug called Thrill, in hopes of becoming vampires. They became flesh eating monsters and had to be exterminated.” Constance was stunned at the sheer bluntness of how the Hellsing leader stated it. “You mean...you…your organization…”

“Yes, that is what the Hellsing Organization does. We destroy satanic creatures that would threaten Church, Queen and Country. It would also appear we clean up other people’s messes.”

“Sir Hellsing, you didn’t have to tell her that” hissed Higgins. Integra just shrugged. “Well a couple days ago, Damian was talking about how he had found a way to become a vampire and how he would usher in the new age of vampires. He and Zeke were very vocal about the rights of ‘day walkers’ and how they were treated unfairly in every country” Constance explained. Integra scoffed; “You might as well give dogs and cats rights as well, while you’re at it.” Constance glared at her, but continued; “Damian had always say that he wanted to be a vampire, but that’s not this club is about. We have weekly meetings discussing anything and everything vampire and vampirical lore”

“Did you see any one new in the last couple days or people you didn’t recognize hanging around Damian or Zeke?” asked Ali. Constance shook her head; “No, not to my knowledge.”

“Did any of the two way where they got the ‘ability’ to change into a vampire or who they might have gotten it from?”  Again Constance shook her head. “Damian only said that he had found a way to change into a vampire, he didn’t mention any names or any drugs for that matter. I just can’t believe those three are dead, I have never heard of Will saying anything along the lines of wanting to become a vampire”. The group sat in silence for a while. Apparently they would get no leads here, Doherty would not be very happy. “Is it okay if we search their rooms?” asked Higgins. “Of course” said Constance. After leading the group to the rooms, Constance left them to their own devices. Higgins went into Zeke’s room and Ali went into Damian’s. Seras and Integra were just curious to see what the former freaks rooms looked like, which Higgins and Ali were not happy about. “This isn’t a house tour you know” said Ali “this is official police business.” While Seras apologized and left the room, Integra muttered something along the lines of finally seeing what NYPD officers look like when they are working and Ali asked the commander to repeat that, Integra opted to ignoring her and looking out of an open window. A bit later, having found nothing of substance in Zeke’s room, Higgins joined Ali and Integra in Damian’s. “You found anything?” he asked. “Nope, not a damn thing. Just this weird note about meeting some ‘Hispanic guy’” sighed Ali. “Do you mean this Hispanic guy?” asked Integra. Both detectives looked up from the note, to see her reaching out the window and yank in a Hispanic male; who was climbing up the fire escape; into the room and put a heavy foot on his chest before he had time to get up.

“Yo puta, what the fuck?!” shouted the man.

“Sorry, all you Hispanics look the same.”

“Well, well, well if it isn’t my least favorite person, Ricardo Ruiz Santana” said Ali. “Now what would be you be doing crawling up the fire escape?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know Damian, now would you?” asked Higgins. Ruiz saw that he was in some deep water and did what he always did when he was caught by the police, he denied everything. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Integra applied more pressure to Ruiz’s chest. “Get this bitch off of me, she’s breaking my ribs!” Higgins decided as long as Integra wasn’t pointing a gun at Ruiz, she was fine where she was. “Only if you tell us what you know, and I would talk fast, this lady apparently likes organs outside the body.” Ruiz looked from the detectives then to the Hellsing leader, they all looked serious. “Fine, I gave these three dudes the drugs.”

“And who gave you the drugs?” asked Higgins

“Some British dude.”

Higgins rolled his eyes; “You know you told us that crap a couple of months ago.”

“It’s true, he was a British dude, had the accent and everything.”

“Did he give you a name or something?” asked Ali.

“No, just told me to find some idiots who like vampires and shit like that, said it would easier to get them to take the drugs.”

Higgins sighed in exasperation, this was getting them nowhere fast.

“He did give me a number to call just in case I needed to get more.”

“So call him and tell you need more” said Ali. Ruiz sighed, now he was working with the police, what could be worse for a drug dealer’s career then that? When he finally got off the floor, he dialed a number; “Hey, it’s me. I’m gonna need more of that drug Thrill you gave me…what do you mean it didn’t work?....so you ….fine, I’ll take that one then…yeah I’ll meet you at Liberty Island…see ya.”

“So what happened?” asked Ali.

“He said that he ain’t givin no more of the Thrill cuz it ain’t do what it’s supposed to do. So, his bosses got another one, think of it as Thrill 2.0. gonna meet him on Liberty Island two days from now.”

“Great gives us time to plan and you’re coming with us” said Higgins as he clapped a pair of handcuffs on Ruiz.

“Aww come on man, I helped you out!”

“This way you can’t call your contact and let him know about us.” Said Ali.

**Next Day- Precinct 91**

**Suit:** <http://i.imgur.com/G8o6B3w.jpg>

While Doherty was happy about the change of pace in the case, he was pissed about what showed up in every single newspaper in New York. There articles of sightings of zombies, red eyed man eating monsters and the foreign paramilitary that was dispatched to exterminate them. Every paper had it splashed on the front page and each article gave clear pictures and links to videos. Headlines like; ARE THERE ZOMBIES IN NEW YORK? and THE ZOMBIE APOCALPSE HAS BEGUN! were on all the newspapers. It didn’t help that not only was it on every form of online social networks, but also every channel on television. Outside the precinct was a media circus, reporters from every news channel were outside trying to get anyone with information to answer the barrage of questions. The worse part about this was that the mayor was livid that one; she was never informed of Hellsing’s presence in New York, two; that someone leaked a very sensitive case information to the media and three; by her standards, the Hellsing Organization was basically murdering citizens, even if they were monsters. Now the Mayor of New York Hazel Lincoln was sitting Doherty’s office waiting for as she put it their ‘esteemed guest’. The commissioner was also in the office, looking rather nervous. Not because he could be in some serious hot water, but because knowing the mayor’s personality and Integra’s from what he witnessed, Price knew that all hell could break loose in the building. Looking out the window; Higgins said; “Hellsing’s here and it looks like she bought her whole army with her.” The other occupants in the office, went to window. It looked like a standoff between the reporters and the Hellsing army. Doherty groaned; “She has a habit of clearing out a room with handguns.” The mayor turned towards the chief; “She wouldn’t, would she?” Fortunately, the army was merely to keep the ravenous media circus at bay, while the commander and her two officers walked in between the two columns of armed soldiers.

When Integra arrived at the precinct, she knew that the media would be there, just not in a revolt style mob. Upon exiting the car, reporters fired questions at her like she was a target at a firing range. The good thing about having a personal army was the fact that after seeing the weapons these guys were packing, the louds yells and demands became an awed silence with the occasional sound of a camera flash. While Sam made a game of waving and grinning at the reports, Seras looked nervous as if she was a super model that was put on the spot. Integra smirked, firstly at Sam’s antics and secondly because she had a feeling what was going to happen, somehow they would try to pin the media link to her organization or that they would not agree with her tactics even though they had successfully exterminated all the ghouls and no more ‘vampires’ were found. That morning when Seras had asked Integra that since there were no more activity that Hellsing was finished and could return to Britain. She reminded the draculina that they yet to catch the man that was distributing the drug and there was still the storm that the media had whirled up. It wasn’t as if once their presence was found out that Hellsing would be allowed to just pack up and leave. Besides Integra was looking forward in the watching the storm, seeing as she would most likely would be in the middle of it and her trip to New York just got more interesting. Seras left the room, muttering how Alucard’s attitude was rubbing off on Integra. When she thought about it, Integra did realize that over the past couple of days, her behavior was a bit Alucard-esque. She would have to thank him for that when she returned. Now Integra was outside the precinct; “Let the games begin” she said to no one in particular as she walked through the doors. The bustling of the precinct came to an abrupt halt once the Hellsing trio stepped inside. The looks from the people inside were ones of pure loathing now. “Next time they can deal with their own damn ghouls” Seras muttered. “I agree, Seras” said Integra who had to drag Sam by her collar because the shapeshifter, not giving a rat’s tail about the seriousness of the situation. When they reached the chief’s office, Higgins was standing outside the door; “You sure took your time getting here. The meeting was supposed to start _two hours_ ago.” Seras looked shocked; “Sir Integra! You said the meeting started at 11:00!” Integra looked at her watch and exclaimed; “What do you know, my bloody watch is still in Britain time.” She did not at all look apologetic, instead she lit a cigar before walking into the office.

Let’s just say the meeting did not start off too well. Lincoln glared at the Hellsing Commander as she walked in, not only was she late, but also smoking inside. “Now that we are all here, I would like to know what the hell is going on in my city, who the hell you are and what you are doing here” demanded Lincoln.   
“I told you we should have made brochures, Sir” said Sam.

“We are the Hellsing Organization, we kill monsters, if you want to know more you’ll have to ask Johansen, he’ll be happy to bore you with the details. Your city had a vampire and ghoul problem, we took care of it, so you’re welcome. I’m sure the commissioner can give you the files on that. As for who the hell I am, I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing Organization. You may address me as ‘Sir Hellsing’ and these two are officers Seras Victoria and Samielle McClaren.”

“Alright, Sir Hellsing, why am I finding out about you now?”

“Two reasons: the first is probably because you are completely oblivious about what is going on in ‘your city’ and the second is because you just asked me”

“Excuse me? Are you questioning the ability of which I do my job?” Everyone else in the room held their breaths.

“I could care less how well you do your job, I am just doing mine.”

“Your job consisted of murdering countless people!”

“I would hardly call what I saw ‘people’”

“I don’t care! Those were people with families!”

Integra took out one of the photos from the files on the table and holding it to the mayor’s face asked “Does THAT look human to you?” When Lincoln didn’t answer the question, the commander said; “I may be the one that is wearing glasses but it looks like you’re the one that’s blind.” Sam slid a slim tablet towards Lincoln, on it was playing the video of the Medical Examiner’s office incident. Even though the mayor was clearly disturbed by what she saw on the tablet, she said “They were still humans.” Doherty stepped forward; “We will have a suspect in custody, one of our contacts will be meeting with him tomorrow. We should then know the whole point of doing this.” “They are doing this because whoever sent them wants to find a way to become a vampire.” Said Seras. The mayor looked at her and asked “Why would they want to do that?”

“Most likely they are in a position of power, being a vampire guarantees immortality.”

“Why couldn’t he just stay in Britain and feed his own people this garbage?”

“Distributing it here would make the culprits harder to catch. They would get the test subjects that they need, without the police breathing down their neck.”

The mayor sighed; “I would also like to know who leaked the information to the media.” She said this while looking at Integra.

“Do not look at me. We do not do our job for the recognition.”

“Anyone with a camera and an internet connection” muttered Higgins.

“Either way, we need to find a way to explain this to the media. I am NOT going to tell them there are or were a bunch of zombies, ghouls or whatever the hell it is you call them running around New York eating people.”

“Why not? That’s exactly is what is happening.” Said Sam

“That would cause a city-wide panic! There would be rioting, fighting and looting;” said Higgins.

“What an odd choice of decisions when being eaten by ghouls. I thought that running away or trying to kill them would be on the top of the list. What strange customs you Americans have.”

“Confirming the internet hype that there are ghouls roaming the streets is not the wisest idea, maybe we could just say it was a prank or something gone wrong.” Said Doherty.

Even though Integra was not happy about the idea of her organization being part of a ‘prank’, she did not object. Hellsing was not in the habit of being in newspapers and the sooner New York forgot, the better. She had a feeling that as ridiculous and obnoxious she found New Yorkers to be, they would not be so stupid as to believe that it was a prank, especially people like Vicky and Constance who were very close to the case. But Integra let the Mayor and the police put their heads together to come up with something plausible for the media and hope that there would be no more monsters coming out to play. When they were sure of what they would tell the media circus in front of the precinct, Mayor Lincoln, Doherty and Price left the room, leaving Integra, Higgins, Sam and Seras alone.

“That wasn’t so bad, now all we gotta do is hope Ruiz’s British friend shows up tomorrow and we can be done with this case and you guys” said Higgins.

“What a rather obnoxious thing to say” drawled Integra.

“I’m guessing there isn’t going to be a ‘thank you’ card” said Sam grinning.

“Not from me, there won’t.”

 

**Liberty Island – 6:45 pm**

The evening sky was clear of any clouds and every now and then a gentle breeze blew. From where she was sitting, Integra could see the NYPD detectives attempt at looking like tourists. But their constantly twitching fingers aching to reach for their guns and their stiff composure gave it away that something was going to go down. “Why do I get the feeling that they are going to mess it up?” she sighed. At that moment; a white male approached where Ruiz was pacing, some words were exchanged and the man handed Ruiz a box. The police closed in quickly and that’s when Integra knew that they had been baited. One of the police officers wrestled the box away from Ruiz, opened it and found nothing but baseball cards in it. The next moments were chaos; a helicopter came into view and a shot was fired. Ruiz went down like a sack of spoiled grapes. The second shot took out the unknown white male. The police fired at the helicopter but it was useless because the distance between the chopper and the police was too great.

_Take the shot, Seras._

A military rocket smashed into the tail of the chopper as the shooter tossed what looked like an over grown grenade into the air. The helicopter splashed into water, killing its occupants, while the ‘grenade’ was caught by a large white tiger, but no one would remember that because the crashing helicopter and the shot out made for a great distraction. As the rest of the tourists were escorted off the island and the coroners came to collect the body of the British man. Amazingly Ruiz had survived and was now was cursing loudly as he was taken off the island, meanwhile Doherty was trying to make sense of what the heck just happened.

“I’m guessing British guy was a tool in someone else’s scheme, cuz they knew who it was” Said Howie.

“And that thing that was tossed, that would be the drug that Ruiz was supposed to pick up” said Doherty. As the three Hellsing women approached, Doherty sighed “You know you blew up our only lead, we would have found those two in the chopper.”

“Really? Like you knew that Ruiz’s contact was a pawn?” asked the Hellsing commander.

“So where’s the drug that guy threw?” asked Doherty.

“I tossed it the ocean” said Sam “that stuff is too dangerous for anyone to handle”

“But who was that British man working for?” asked Howie. “Those dudes in the chopper could have told us.”

“I doubt it. This goes much further up the ladder then these idiots could have imagined.” said Integra “and I think I have an idea who it is.”

Of course, Integra would either have to catch him in the act or have a substantial amount of proof, because just accusing someone of wanting to use New York as a petri dish for vampire transformation experiments would be pretty silly, especially if she was wrong. Unfortunately, the latter choice would be out of the question and so she would have to wait until the whole situation came to a boiling point, that could mean some sacrifices were going to have to be made. This made Integra loathe monsters of any breed even more.

“Would you care to share that info with the rest of the class?” asked Howie.

“That would be out of your jurisdiction. Sam, Seras we’re going home.”

“Yay!” cheered Seras.

“And Sam, give the detectives back their wallets.”

“Do I have to, Sir?”

_I said their wallets, feel free to keep the money_

_Will do, Sir._

**Chapter End**

**Author’s Notes: Well there you have it folks, the ending of Integra’s trip to New York. If you thought that the case is kind of open ended, don’t worry everything will be explained within the upcoming chapters.**

**I’d like to thank the readers of this series while I remember. The more reviews I get, the more it makes me want to write.  Thanks Readers!**

**Fanfiction apparently don’t like links, so if you want to click on the ‘suit links’ you’ll have to go to Archive of Our Own.**

**And if anyone has ideas for this or any of my other works, let me know and I’ll see if I can write it. (Don’t ask for anything like lime, lemon or any sex stuff, there’s enough of that on here already.)**

**I hope you enjoyed. Read Review and Favorite**


	14. In the Beginning

Winds of Change

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 13: In the Beginning….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

**Author’s Note: Oh look another chapter, sorry it took so long, but I had to do some heavy planning for all the stuff that will be happening soon**

**A Lab in an undisclosed place**

It was storming outside, the rain pelted against building and the wind howled outside. Dr. Lazarus Thorton II, felt like howling in anger as another experiment failed. He had been commissioned to finding some way to turn a human into a vampire; a true vampire, not the sorry mess that were called ‘day walkers’. Each drug he created seemed to get worse and worse; his superiors were getting impatient to the point he was afraid that they might kill him and bring someone else in. He couldn’t have that; this was the only way to bring his family back from disgrace. Dr. Thorton II slumped in his seat, what was he doing wrong? The testing experiment in New York had taken a bad turn, when the NYPD had contacted the Hellsing Organization for their help. If it hadn’t been for Hellsing, Dr. Thorton would have been able to see if the results for the airborne Thill. Wait a minute…Hellsing…That’s it!! The doctor jumped up and started to dance around the laboratory. It would have been embarrassing if any of his assistants were around to see it. “Joseph! Get in here quickly” called Dr. Thorton. A scrawny red headed young man ran in. “What is it?”

“I have finally found the answer! Hellsing!”

“You mean the organization?”

“Who else? Stop being stupid! Listen closely. Hellsing has two vampires one of them being the No Life King, Alucard. My father was able to get a hold of some copies of Abraham Van Helsing’s  journals when Lord Taylor was leader of the organization. Now we just need some of that vampire blood.”

“What? You’re gonna go and ask the director of Hellsing for some of Alucard’s blood?”

Dr. Thorton sighed; “No fool, we are not going to do that. The new leader scares me, she’s very violent. We are going to make Alucard bleed. I will release one of these failed experiments, Hellsing will send Alucard to kill them, all they have to do is get in a good scratch or bite and all you have to do is collect the blood.”

Joseph looked around; “All these look like they will be easily killed without Alucard breaking a sweat.”

“Hmm, you’re right. Ah! The man-bats, I will send them out, they are strong and fast. And the more the merrier.”

“What if Hellsing don’t sent Alucard? Doesn’t she have a second vampire and the shapeshifter?”

“No, she will send Alucard or he will come either way, according to the journals, he is quite arrogant about his strength. Besides I am sure he will enjoy the change from ghouls and Chimera. But just in case I will release a couple of our Alpha Chimera.” Dr. Thorton handed Joseph ten vials; “Make sure to get as much as possible.” Joseph looked glum; “Yeah, whatever.” When Joseph had left, Dr. Thorton contacted his superiors and told them of his plan. Their response was; “See that this is actually successful, because if it doesn’t we will have no further need of you.” The nerve of them, threatening him! If it weren’t for him and his father, becoming a vampire would still be a fantasy, those idiots should be throwing him a parade, not threatening him. Either way, it did not matter to him, he planned to leave once all of this was over. He would retreat to a quiet country and continue his research in peace, away from all the power-hungry idiots.

**Trafalgar Square**

Dr. Thorton was right about Integra dispatching Alucard to fight the giant man-bats. When the Hellsing soldiers arrived on the scene, the man-bats were lifting people high into the sky and then dropping them, as if making a game out of it. Alucard dropped one of the man bats out of the sky with his 454 Casull with a silver bullet to the skull. This got the rest of the man-bats’ attention. They began to dive bomb the vampire, slashing at him with their lethal claws. Alucard grabbed one of the beasts, threw it to the ground, and while stepping on its head, ripped one of its wings clean off. The handicapped beast screamed in pain, this caused the rest of its flock to double their efforts in shredding the vampire king. This however was the affect that Alucard had wanted. He was having fun blasting at the man-bats, until one of them blasted right back with an earsplitting sonic blast. It not only tore up the ground in it surrounding area, but body parts as well. One of the man-bats blast blew off Alucard’s legs sending fountains of blood gushing everywhere. Alucard did not seem affected by this as his legs quickly regenerated themselves. The man-bats swirled above his head sending wave after wave of sonic blasts at the vampire. Meanwhile Seras, Sam and the Hellsing soldiers were busy fighting what seemed to be endless amounts of Alpha Chimera. Though new-age technology such as the AICDs and attack drones made killing the monster easier, it was still a momentous task, just by the sheer numbers.

Amid all this carnage and battling, Joseph darted from one place to another making sure that he got Alucard’s blood in the vials. He must have had the luck of the devil to do this. “I better get paid extra for this” Joseph said as a large chuck of man-bat flew over his head. He looked up in time to see Alucard’s right arm take the form of a monstrous black dog with many teeth. This hellhound Baskerville; snapped up several more man-bats like dog biscuits. The remaining man-bats were smart enough that battling the Nosferatu and began to flee. The Alpha Chimera were not so smart and with his targets gone, Alucard turned his attention to them, slaughtering them with his guns and his hellhound familiar. By the end of the battle between Hellsing and the monster science projects, Trafalgar Square resembles a battlefield from the American Civil War. “HAHAHAHA!! That was the most fun I had a in long while!” cackled Alucard. “Whoever created those foul beasts gave me a good workout!” “There was nothing fun about this.” stated Seras sourly as she walked off to tend the wounded. A helicopter arrived on the gruesome scene, as Integra disembarked, she said briskly to the commanding officer on the scene; “Report.”

“We responded to a large amount of non-human entities, one type was what seemed to be a hybrid of man and bat, the second were typical Chimera; only bigger.” said Captain Dara. One of the medics walked over and said “There are eight civilian fatalities and fifteen wounded. Among the soldiers only 3 were wounded, no deaths.” Alucard glided over to Integra and said “Most of the abominations were destroyed, my master.” Integra cast a sidelong glance at the vampire and said “What do you mean ‘most’?”

“Some of the flying ones got away.”

“And you’re standing here, telling me this, why?”

“Don’t worry, Sir. Sam took some soldiers and are going after them, as we speak.” Said Captain Dara.

“At least someone is being useful,” growled Integra as she gazed at the blood bath left by the monsters. “And wipe that stupid grin off your face, Alucard, I fail to see what’s funny.”

“I have finally had a challenging battle, Master. It amused me greatly.”

“I would _amuse_ me if you got a normal sense of humor.”

“Do you mean a _human_ sense of humor?”

Integra ignored him as she said to herself; “This attack seems too random, to be random.” One of the members of the clean-up crew walked up to the commander and held up small zip up bag, in it there was a metal tag, on it there were the words engraved ‘alpha chimera’. “Apparently, they are making them bigger and uglier.”

About a half hour later, Sam and the soldiers came back to Trafalgar Square. “Now all of the bat freaks are dead and I found this.” Sam handed Integra what looked like a ID card with a picture of a red headed male on it. “Joseph Baxter? The boy looks like he could use a good dermatologist.”

“The boy works for Doctor Thorton.”

“I thought you ate him.”

“I did, so it must be Junior that this kid is working for, Sir.”

“There’s a son?”

“It appears that quack found time to find a woman and fu..”

“I get the picture, Sam.”

**A Lab in an Undisclosed Place**

Joseph placed the vials of blood on the lab counter. “Good job, my boy. Good job indeed!” crowed Dr. Thorton. “This is exactly what I needed.” Joseph blushed, he rarely received praise from the scientist. “Thank you sir.”

“And you made sure only to get Alucard’s blood, right?”

“Of course, sir”

“Good, good. You shall be rewarded greatly. I will now synthesize the drug.” Dr. Thorton took the vials in to the next room, leaving Joseph to his own devices.

 

**Hellsing Manor- Integra’s Office**

**Suit: http://i.imgur.com/2QaZeIm.jpg**

Integra read through the papers for what seemed the hundredth time. If you asked her, by now she could have recited it verbatim, with looking. Likely; Doctor Lazarus Thorton II would be the perfect candidate for the creator behind the drugs that tried to turn humans into vampires in New York. It would also to be seem to safe to assume that even he was no longer required to create monsters, Dr. Thorton still did it anyway for research purposes. There were also many police reports of missing people. When that bought about too much attention, he used homeless people instead, reducing London’s homeless population, but increasing Chimera population. “I never thought that I would have to make a hit list.” Said Integra. With all the people doing such abominable acts, it would be doing the world a service, sending them to the deepest pits of hell. “No, that fucking bastard is mine.” Snarled Sam. Integra looked at the shape shifter, who occupied the couch. She had been sitting there ever since returning from Trafalgar Square. No lustful advances towards her boss, no insults for Alucard, no nothing. The look in Sam’s eyes, told Integra all that she needed to know. That this was personal for Sam and the shape shifter would not let anyone take her prey from her. Integra nodded; “Fine, when you find him, you may do as you please.” A couple of minutes went by before Sam said softly; “He’s the reason why I am the way I am.” Integra wanted to reply “You mean you being really bloody horny towards me?” but chose to stay silent as Sam continued; “Before being captured, I was just your average extraordinarily talented assassin and shapeshifter. Fast forward to a couple years ago and now I have all these extra abilities. It only cost me any normal dreams, a couple years of my life and my dignity. Now I’m just some madman’s science project.” Integra stayed silent, having no idea what to say. Even though she had no experience of having to face one’s past, Integra had a feeling it was not an easy task, especially when surrounded by those who couldn’t fathom what one as going through and the pain it bought. Some more minutes went by and Integra got sick of the down-in-the-dumps look on Sam’s; “If you are going to sit around and wallow in self-pity, I am going to have to fire you.” As she got up to leave the office, Integra took out the cigar that she had been smoking and handed it to Sam; “You look like you need it more than I do.” And Hellsing commander left the office. Sam leaned back on the couch and took a puff of the cigar; “Self-pity? Oh, no Sir Integra, I intend to get revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. That bastard will pay.”

Chapter End

**Author’s Note: So we come to an end of another exciting chapter. We found out a bit more about Sam and what do you know, Integra can share her cigars. Join us to find out some major changes that will be happening to the Hellsing Organization. Some new positions for old characters and some new characters will be joining us on this adventure. Also I might post two new series that I have been planning; the first is called “An Interview with a Vampire” so you guys can pm me questions that you want the Hellsing characters to answer. Only the characters that show up in my fics will be in that series. The second series is a tentative one; meaning that I had wanted to make separate series from my WoC ficlet that would include more missions that took place in that A/U. I don’t know, but you have much to look forward to.**


	15. The Good News and the Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integra gets some good news about the Knights of the Round Table or is it bad news?

Winds of Change

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 14: The Good News and the Bad News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

**Author’s notes: Here we go with another chapter. We are getting close to the end : )**

**Hellsing Intelligence Command Center**

Doctor Thorton was a scientific mercenary and that’s what pissed Integra off most. The quack did not just work for one person or one group, he worked for anyone that paid him. Which meant, he could be funded by any government in the world. Another annoying habit that Thorton had was that he never stayed in one place for long, he was like a nomad, moving from one place to another, confounding authorities everywhere. So it stood to reason that Thorton would not be in the same place since the attack at Trafalgar Square. At this moment, a squad of Hellsing soldiers had kicked down the door of Thorton’s last known place. Of course, when they arrived it was abandoned. But it seemed he left in a hurry. Pt. Johansen held up a book to his vest camera; “Sir, you know what this is? It seems to be written by someone named Abraham Van Helsing.”

“That would be one of my great-grandfather’s journals. It would seem that pissant, Taylor was very generous in sharing Hellsing secrets” growled Integra. Via the soldiers’ vest cameras, Integra could see that there were more copies of journals from various other scientists and occultists, all useless to her. Then one of the soldiers gave a whoop of joy; “It looks like the good doctor forgot one of his own journals.” An extensive search around the lab revealed empty cages where experiments were once housed and smashed or burned computers in an attempt destroy any evidence. The computers would be confiscated by the Hellsing Tech Squad because even if the computers were destroyed, information might still be salvageable.

A couple of hours later Pvt. Johansen, Captain Dara, Colonel Stewart, Alucard, Seras, Sam and Philip gathered in Integra’s office.  The three soldiers stood in front of large oak desk, Sam and Seras sat on the couch chatting animatedly, the butler stood near the door, and Alucard, who was not very interested in Dr. Thorton’s journal decided to sniff around the office in his hellhound form. The commander started without preamble; “Dr. Thorton has created a drug that can turn humans into vampires with the use of Alucard’s blood. The attack at Trafalgar Square was planned, not random.”  Integra looked over at Alucard, who must have been way too much into being a dog, because now he was sniffing Philip’s butt; “He’s naming it after you, Alucard. He calls it Alucardium.” Alucard laughed “I’m flattered.” Sam glared at him; “You shouldn’t be, that stupid name only serves to remind people of the failure on our part because of your idiotic fighting style.” Alucard laughed again; “My ‘fighting style’ is just fine.”

“Sure, bleeding all over the place and literally giving the enemy what they wanted. You want to give them the blue prints to the Manor or tell them how many soldiers are here as well?”

“Your insinuating that I am a traitor to my master and Hellsing is very insulting. Perhaps I’ll prove you wrong, by tearing your limb from limb.”

“You are more than welcome to try, you dirty mutt.”

Alucard and Sam advanced towards each other, but was stopped by the ice-cold voice of Integra; “When the lovely couple stop fighting, we can continue. We must assume that the next crop of attacks will be by these newly created vampires.”

“This will be a great time to use these in a field test.” Said Johansen. He placed a rectangular black box on the desk and opened it. Inside there were different sized bullets, from the standard 9mm to the .50 BMG sniper bullet. There was even a shotgun slug. “These are what I call UV bullets or the Hellsing Special. These bullets are packed with Ultra violet light, another weakness of the vampire and Chimera.” The bullets were made of pure silver and the UV light could be seen through thin transparent veins, giving the bullets a blue tint. Integra took one of the bullets and held it up; “This would be a great way to punish a certain vampire, when he misbehaves.” Johansen chuckled nervously; “I wouldn’t really do that unless you are talking about severe punishment.”

“I volunteer we test them on Big Red now” said Sam “I’ll shoot him first.”

“I highly doubt that you will be able to do that.”

“Two things: the first is I never miss and the second, based on your masochistic way of fighting, you’ll probably just stand there any way.”

Johansen cleared his throat; “Like I was saying, these rounds pack quite the punch of UV, so I suggest it’s best if we save them for our common enemy. Also, we have these in grenade form.”

“I have contacted several of our manufacturing bases” said Philip “we should have a full supply for all of our soldiers by the end of the week.” Captain Dara grinned at Johansen; “So what next, Private, is there a UV missile next?”

“We are still designing that. So maybe in a couple of weeks.”

“Private Johansen, very good work.”

The young soldier turned a bright shade of pink; “Thank you, Sir Hellsing.”

At last there was another weapon added to the Hellsing arsenal in their battle against satanic creatures. Nice to know someone was doing something of use, unlike two immortals who were too busy glaring daggers at each other. Captain Dara said “We believe that Dr. Thorton may have taken his experiments with him or released them into the populace, all of the enclosures where he kept them were empty.”

“We have extra surveillance drones, AIDCs and soldiers in the surrounding area on standby” said Col. Stewart. Integra dismissed the three soldiers, while Sam perched herself on the edge on the desk and picked up one of the UV bullets. “The Hellsing Special, hmm?”

“Sam, get your ass off my desk, there is no sign that says ‘Place ass here’.”

“Awww, no matter how tight it is?”

“Exactly, no matter how tight it is.” Integra eyes widened when she realized what she just said. “DON’T do that again.”

“Hey, you said it not me.”

“Just get off my desk or I will put one these bullets in your ass.”

“Fine, but nice to know you’ll be looking at it.”

Integra groaned, why couldn’t she find more mature people? Ignoring Sam’s snickering and said “Alucard, you and Sam can search for the remaining winged abortions. Together.” Sam and Alucard both groaned, they did not like the idea of working together and to make things work, Integra retrieve from the gun locker a six-foot chain; on both ends were manacles, which she promptly clapped on the wrists of the disgruntled pair. Alucard laughed; “Master these chains can’t hold me.” When the vampire king tried to get the manacle off, it revealed a red seal. Integra smirked; “I did not read those journals without learning a thing or two about seals.” Sam pouted; “This is not fair.”

“Of course it is, it’s fair to me and a bit amusing.”

“It’s because of that statement about my ass, isn’t it?” asked Sam.

“Kind of. Now go and destroy those man-bat things.”

“She’s just going to slow me down.”

“You can’t get any slower than standing still.”

“Why don’t you two take that pent up sexual frustration and take it out on the man-bats?”

“I’m not into necrophilia, Sir. Besides do vampires even have a thingy?”

“Yes!”

“But if you’re dead Big Red, then that’s dead, so you can’t get it up.”

“I hope you two enjoy your little jokes because you two are staying like that until you can show some semblance of civility towards each other.”

“But….” Alucard moped.

“No ‘buts’. You both have your orders, I don’t want to see your faces until the job is done.”

            The two immortals were not happy about their new circumstances and couldn’t even decide how to leave the office, Alucard wanted to phase right through the walls, as he was accustomed doing and Sam wanted to leave through the door in hopes that Integra would be looking at her ass. And speaking of ‘ass’; “And one last thing, Sam, I have the tightest ass in this organization.” Sam just smirked as she phased through the wall.

“I hope those two can at least work together and not kill each other;” sighed Seras. She liked both Sam and Alucard very much and hated when they fought verbally or physically. Seras thought that maybe due to Sam’s lusty advances, that perhaps Alucard was feeling a bit jealous or left out. But it wasn’t like he didn’t do the same at times, he just wasn’t as forward about it as Sam was. And if Alucard was worried that Integra was going to hop in the bed with Sam, well he can be assured that the Hellsing director would do no such thing, since she was born without a sex drive or libido. Sam knew that Integra was an unconquerable mountain and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She saw no reason why Alucard had to behave like an idiot. Clearly Integra felt the same way or she would not have chained those two together. Their squabbling could someone killed and if it was an employee from Hellsing, Integra would have a field day.

Meanwhile Philip just shook his head at the squabbling pair. “I’m going to see how the soldiers on surveillance are doing,” said Seras. Integra merely nodded as the draculina left the office. “Do you believe that those two can work together adequately?” questioned the butler. “They had better, this organization no place for immature jealous assholes.” replied Integra.

 

**Hellsing Manor- The Next Morning**

The newly risen sun dried up the dew on the grass and peeped out behind the infrastructure of London. The air was crisp and cool. Judging by the fact that no one came bursting into her room telling her that that two immortals chained together killed some poor civilians to defeat freakish man-bats, leaving Integra to assume that the two could somehow work together to finish the job. When she reached her office, Integra beheld a strange sight, both Alucard and Sam, in their beast form were sitting side by side in front of her desk. She had a feeling that they thought that this would get the chain removed. Integra would not be fooled. Sam was not happy; “What if I have to pee?” “I’m sure Alucard would be enough of a gentleman to look the other way” smirked Integra. “My master” purred Alucard “Though Sam and I have our differences, we have noticed that our immature bickering and fighting upsets both you and the Police Girl. The one thing we do have in common is that we care for both of you very much and it pains us to know that we are the cause pf such feelings of sadness. We have come to an agreement that we will do our utmost to behave amicably towards one another. Integra smirked; “Such a smooth talker, you are Alucard. I will choose to believe- this time- however if you make regret removing that chain, I will seal both of you up together in a really tiny room and make so that every time you argue you get a very painful reminder.” Integra took the off the chains and Alucard took the opportunity to nuzzle against his master. In response Integra wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him. Meanwhile Sam made a beeline out of the office. “She really had to go, didn’t she?” laughed Integra. “Since last night” said Alucard. Integra looked the hellhound in his six eyes and asked “So why don’t you like Sam? Are you afraid that I might like her more or some foolishness like that?” Alucard didn’t say anything, but gave a pitiful whimper. “You’re such a big baby, Count” smiled Integra before giving him a kiss on the nose. “You should know what we have cannot be thrown away for one horny shapeshifter.” Alucard was relieved at Integra’s words, he should have had more faith in their unique relationship and it was not as if Sam was trying split them up, being horny was her nature. The vampire then realized he could get along with Sam for the sakes of his master and fledgling, if she knew her place. Integra gave the hellhound one final scratch behind his floppy ears before opening the manila envelope that was on her desk. It was from Parliament. “What the hell could they want?” sighed Integra.

**Dear Sir Integra Hellsing,**

**It is with great regret that after numerous investigations and meetings on the topic of your organization; the Hellsing Organization and its Round Table, we have concluded that the Holy Order of the Protestant Knights have proven to be obsolete and undeserving of the privileges that have been bestowed upon them. Many of the member’s integrity and trustworthiness are in question and this is the opposite of what we are striving for this great country. However, due to its great service and by Her Majesty’s recommendations, the Hellsing Organization itself shall remain in service to Her Majesty, The Queen, the Church and Country. As the topic of tonight’s meeting has not been disclosed with the other members of the Round Table, we leave it to your discretion of whether to inform them of the new changes…**

Integra started laughing and when she didn’t stop after a couple of seconds, Alucard looked at her with a concerned look on his face (well as concerned as a dog could look). He had never known his master to laugh much. The hellhound padded over to his laughing master and did the only thing he knew that would get Integra to stop laughing: he gave her a wet doggy kiss on the face. Needless to say, it worked. He then turned to his human form and handed her a handkerchief after she returned from washing the dog drool from her face. “What did I say about licking me?”

“It’s been over four hundred years, I forgot” Alucard grinned manically. Integra handed Alucard the letter and after reading it, he began to laugh as well. Sam and Seras walked into the office with confused looks on their faces; “What’s with all the laughing in here?” asked Sam. “If you must know, Parliament and Her Majesty has decided to get rid of the Round Table.”

“Really?!” exclaimed Seras grabbing the letter out of Alucard’s hands.

“You must really have disliked them if you can’t keep that grin off your face.” Said Sam.

“Dislike is an understatement” Integra stated.

It was more that she loathed them, well more their behavior, with every fiber of her being. That abhorrence started when she was a young child. Her father would go to a meeting with those fops and return drained. Even though he had grown up with some of them, they were merciless in their assessment of his leadership. Consequently, when Integra became the next leader of the Hellsing Organization at the tender age of twelve-year-old, not only were the members much harsher, but seemed loathed to have a girl in charge. That feeling did not change even as Integra got older, as they questioned every decision she made. It was enough to break any normal human being. Also, the reports and paper work were endless, depriving Integra many nights of sleep and even then, the Round Table went through them with a fine-tooth comb, looking for something they can deem wrong.

Now with the disbandment of the Round Table, all the headaches of boring meeting and endless reports would be gone. When Abraham Van Helsing had started the Royal Order of the Protestant Knights all those years ago, it was because the government was not about to fund an organization that claimed vampires to be real without proof. So, he gathered well known, wealthy associates and the backing of the Queen to help him on his quest to rid the world of the undead menace. However, now that Hellsing was being funded by countless world governments around the world, including the British government, the funding from the Round Table was no longer needed.

This couldn’t be a more perfect day for Integra. “I take it, you would like to break the bad news to them personally” said Philip who had just entered the office, “Of course” said Integra “I look forward to seeing the expressions on their faces.”

“I will let them know of an emergency conference meeting right away, Sir” Philip informed as he hurried out of the office. Alucard couldn’t help but grin at his master; “I think I’m beginning to rub off on you, Sir Integra.”

“That’s what I told her in New York” Seras exclaimed.

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing, Police Girl.”

“You’re already crazy, we don’t need Sir Integra to be crazy as well.”

Integra chuckled; “I can assure you that I am not crazy. I don’t think anyone can be as crazy as Alucard.” Alucard laughed at this compliment.

“I was thinking we can put a big sign in the meeting room that says “YOU’RE ALL FIRED!” supposed Sam. “With bright colors.”

“No tawdry decorations are allowed in this house” said Integra “besides I’d much rather surprise them with such good news.”

 

**Hellsing Manor- Conference Room**

Sir Emmett Archer was peeved, he was pissed. The last couple of months had not gone at all as he would have liked. His good friend Sir Leonard Taylor was dead and replaced by some crazy broad. That same crazy broad had found great favor with the Queen; and in turn Lord Wyatt could hardly control her. During the monthly meetings, Integra kept the members of the Round Table on a “need to know” basis explaining that they did not fight the monsters when Sir Leonard was in charge, so what would be the point of her explaining tactics with them now? Also, the usual reports that she should have been writing and sending then had been nil. This showed how little respect she had for them. Then she had the nerve to call a conference with the threat that included serious physical pain to one’s ‘fun parts’ if they did not show up promptly and since no one wanted to see if she was serious, they did as they were bid. So now he was waiting for the bitch to show up and start the meeting. Only she decided to be late. Sir Edmund couldn’t stop fidgeting and Sir George Covey was sweating just by the anticipation. “When is she?!” shouted Emmett pounding the table. “I want to know what’s so damn important. We already have a meeting with Parliament and I’m betting its bad news.” muttered Dame Eileen Bard.

Meanwhile Integra sat in her office watching the Knights of the Round Table squirm. It was most enjoyable and it would be so much better when she gave the ‘good news’. “I’ve kept them waiting long enough. I should get this over with. Care to join me, Alucard?”

“I would enjoy nothing more, Master.” Alucard opened an inky black portal in the wall and bowing graciously said; “Ladies first.”

“Always the gentleman, aren’t you?”

The two immortals stepped through the portal, appearing in the Conference Room. Of course, this unexpected entrance startled the members. “Sorry I’m late, I was watching a most interesting show,” said Integra in a most unapologetic voice, “You know the one where a group of fools sit around a table spouting shit. It’s really quite good.” Alucard cackled at the expressions on their faces. “Would you please tell us what is the meaning of this meeting so can get on with our lives?” demanded Sir Whitey Grisham.

“You’ve all been fired. The Knights of the Round Table is hereby disbanded.” replied Integra.

There was a moment of complete shocked silence on the room. Then Sir Emmett said; “You’re lying! You can’t disband us!” Integra handed the ex-knight the letter that Parliament sent her. When he read it, his face turned pale. “What does it say?” bellowed Sir Grant Winslow.  Since Emmett was in complete shock, Sir Grant took the letter and read it aloud. All at once the knights began to speak; “How can they do this?” “It’s not right, we did nothing wrong!” “We had the Round Table since centuries ago, they can’t just disband it!” The knights turned to the commander Sir William Short said “You have to do something, Sir Hellsing.” The other knights nodded with desperate pleading looks on their faces. “You might as well enjoy this, because you’ll never see this again.” Integra thought to herself as she took a long drag from her cigar. Too bad Integra had a heart made of diamond. She did not care one iota. She might have care a little if these idiots gave a crap about their duty which was protecting the country against satanic forces. But what they were pleading for was Integra to save their cushy positions and its privileges. In the last 30-20 years, the knights have been receiving a fat stipend as well. “I don’t see why I have to do anything” said Integra in a uninterested voice.

“You can’t just sit there and do nothing!” screamed Sir Emmett.

“And why not? For fifteen years, you fools sat around and threw idiotic parties while monsters ran rampant. What exactly is it you want me to do?” questioned Integra. For a few minutes, no one said a word, then Sir Rueben Connelly said; “The Protestant Knights of the Round Table is a time-honored tradition that very first Hellsing leader created to stand against all satanic creatures that threatened this great country. The Round Table is the first line of defense against such monstrosities. We symbolize all that is good against the evil, that is the vampire. We are, who the weak and defenseless turn to in their time of need. For hundreds of years we knights, have taken arms against the demons and heathens that would dare attack. No one can just tell us we are obsolete or useless. Without us where would this country be? I’ll tell you where; in chaos, that’s where. We the Royal Order of Protestant Knights will remain as long as there is this great nation to protect!” By the end of the speech: Sir Connelly was on his feet. Everyone except Integra applauded heartily at his words. After all the knight were done with their cheering, Integra gave a few sarcastic claps of her own before exploding; “THAT IS THE MOST PRETENTIOUS LOAD OF HORSE SHIT I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!” Alucard chuckled at the stunned expressions on their countenances; “Such pretty words coming from a man who doesn’t mean a damn word of it.”

“I meant every word I said”. argued Sir Connelly. Integra rolled her eyes; “That cute little speech you gave just now, is just some old man spouting hot air. If you meant what you just uttered, then I wouldn’t have had to clean up fifteen years of idiocy and incompetence.” Sir Emmett stood up and said “This illustrious faction was founded by Abraham Van Helsing…”

“Oh shut up!” barked Integra “I already know the history, so there is no need preach sanctimonious crap. The only thing I see of ‘illustrious’ fiction, is a group of individuals whining now that their privileges have been taken away. If you have a problem, you may voice them to Parliament. As for me I see no reason to convince them to change their minds.” Try as they might, they could not convince Integra and she was getting bored with their pleas, she dismissed them saying; “You can leave now, I plan on turning this room into a sauna.” As the knights arose from the table there were grumbles of insults towards their ex-commander. However, Dame Eileen remained behind; “How about work together and ditch the old men? We girls should stick together, you know.” Integra gave her a wary glance. “I could give you the names of those who were in Leonard’s inner circle.” The Hellsing director shrugged; “You are no longer affiliated with the Hellsing Organization, what use is that information to me now? Besides I have a good idea of who were in Leonard’s inner circle.” With her final card played the ex-knight exited the room. “Willing to turn on the others, to save her own skin, how despicable” muttered Integra.

**Laboratory in an Undisclosed Place**

It had taken him several weeks, but Dr. Thorton II had finally managed to synthesize Alucard’s blood into a series of serums of varying strength. The vial with the most powerful, he kept for himself. There was no need to give it away, when he could use it for more experiment or sell it to someone who was willing to spend big money. The rest he gave to his ‘employers’ to do whatever the heck they wanted. Dr. Thorton didn’t care and as soon as he was able, he packed his bags and with his assistants left London. He knew nothing good was going to come out of what would happen next and he did not want to stick around to see when the proverbial shit hit the fan. Everything had taken a turn for the worst at the meeting at Parliament a couple of weeks before, which was another reason why he was fleeing. Apparently, Lord Wyatt’s plan to have Parliament to force the Queen to marry him had backfired. Even though she was the last of the royal family and to have an heir was an important duty, the Queen had flat out refused saying; “Lord Wyatt and I had been friends for years and even though he is a most valuable person, I cannot and will not marry him.” Lord Wyatt’s face went from white with shock to red with rage. And it did not make matters better when the Hellsing commander leaned over to Alucard and whispered something to him. Whatever was whispered, made the crimson clad vampire laugh out loud, which earned him glares and a specifically nasty one from the advisor was aimed at Integra; however, the expression on her face clearly said that Lord Wyatt’s glare did not phase her. This made Dr. Thorton was all the happier that he was done with these people as he boarded the next train out of London. In all the rush to leave, Dr. Thorton forgot to tell them of one small side effect.

Chapter End

 

**Author’s Note: I’m not sure how the Knights of the Round Table work, but from what I read it sounds like those rich old men were pretty much investing in Hellsing, so of course they would want to see where their money went and how it was being spent. Of course, by 2550 it’s kind of hard to keep monsters and the organization that exterminates them a secret since now there are much more monster attacks. So, due to this the government decides to fund Hellsing and keep the Knight on as figure heads; kinda like the Queen.**

**The last chapter is coming up!**


	16. In the End....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is getting wrapped up.

Winds of Change

Sapphirewyren

Chapter 15: In the End….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

**Author’s Note: I can’t believe it but here we are at the last chapter of part 1 of Winds of Change! It’s bittersweet, but of course I thank all my readers especially Shadowpyro13 to whom I dedicate this last chapter to. Yay! So, let’s get to it.**

**Suit:** <http://i.imgur.com/2QaZeIm.jpg> **(2nd)**

**Hellsing Manor: Intelligence Command Center**

The announcement clearly told all the soldiers how serious the attack was. CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED! Squad leaders barked out orders as soldiers ran back and forth, grabbing weapons and equipment. The attack was so sudden that no one had time to plan. Fighters activated the AICDs, while in the ICC, those stationed outside the Manor were given location of the attack and were ordered to head there immediately. “Consider anything that moves hostile and kill it!”

            In her office, Integra was preparing for war. “Is there any information on the whereabouts of Her Majesty?”

“No Sir” answered Colonel Stewart “Nothing yet. There are numerous hidden passages built within Buckingham Palace in case of attacks like this. Perhaps she had made her way there.”

“Perhaps is not enough!” barked the commander. If the Queen had made it to one of the concealed rooms, she would have contacted the Hellsing headquarters to let them know where she was located. Integra stalked over to her locker and proceeded to equip herself.

“Where are you going, Sir?”

“Where do you think?”

“But Sir! You can’t!”

“I’ve been in situations just as bad.”

As Integra boarded the waiting Apache gunship, she thought to herself “I should have killed that damn worm, the minute I laid eyes on him.”

The birds eye view of Buckingham Palace was worse than Integra could have imagined. Flames shot out of almost every window of the once majestic building. Columns of black smoke billowed into the evening sky. Besides a couple of Chimera roaming around and several man-bats that Alucard was busy playing around with, there were barely any monsters outside. One of the squad leaders informed the Hellsing leader; “There doesn’t seem to be any survivors, at least for now. Surprisingly we are not encountering as many Chimera. Lastly still no info on the Queen or Lord Wyatt.” Integra sighed if you want something done right, you should do it yourself.

Back at the Manor, Philip picked up one of the journals on Integra’s desk, it was Dr. Thorton’s and the page it was opened to spoke about the side effects of the serum Alucardium.

One of the most common side effects I have noticed with the serum Alucardium are bouts of rage and berserk like behavior. It is more prevalent in some more than others, those most likely to be afflicted with these effects are people who have proven to anger easily. During these fits, the subject fails to recognize friend or foe and attacks anyone or thing that catches its eye. They seem to be imbued with even more strength as their adrenaline levels spike exponentially. Their behavior becomes less human and more animalistic.

“Oh dear” whispered Philip “Lord Wyatt’s gone insane.” The colonel’s head whipped towards the butler. “We have to stop her!” Philip shook his head, “Nothing we say will convince her and she knows the type of situation she was getting into.”

**Buckingham Palace**

Integra had entered the premises followed by Seras and Sam. The walls, floor and ceiling were covered in thick layers in Wyatt’s victims. Their faces twisted in grotesques fear as they realized their violent and painful end. In almost every room and hallway there were the bodies if the staff strewn about, pools of blood, broken furniture, paper and debris covered the rugs and floor. “What the bloody hell have you done, Wyatt?” muttered Integra. The answer to that question came in the form of glass crunching under the commander’s shoe. She looked down at what used to be a vial, with remnants of the serum at the bottom.

Something compelled Integra to go into one of the conference rooms, call it a sixth sense. There Integra got the shock of her life (well second life). In the room was a large circular table and there were at least fifteen high backed chairs. In twelve of the chairs were the remains of the former knights of the Round Table. Their bodies had been torn apart and the pieces piled onto the chairs, while their decapitated heads were placed on the table in front of them, serving as macabre place settings. Integra stood for a couple of minutes in stunned silence. Sam walked around the table, looking closely at each one. “Seems like Lord Wyatt got a little greedy, didn’t he?”  The scene told a grisly tale. Apparently after receiving the serum, Lord Wyatt drank his own vial, but was greedy and drank the others as well. When the ex-knights saw, what was happening they tried to make a run for it, but didn’t get too far. Integra hoped that the young queen fared better because is she was hurt in anyway, Lod Wyatt would be in a world of hurt. “Wyatt! I know you can hear me, get your sorry ass here right now! If you think I’m going to wander all over this building, you are out of your fucking mind!” roared Integra. Seras looked concerned; “Sir, do you think it’s wise to antagonize him?” The leader answered this question with a raised eyebrow. A black portal appeared on the wall and Lord Wyatt slid through; in tow was the queen who was bound in supernatural black tendrils. “If it isn’t the world’s most boorish woman” drawled Wyatt. “What did you do?” asked a shocked Seras. And the was a good question because the advisor’s appearance had drastically. His graying hair was now ink black, his brown eyes were crimson, the eyeballs were black. His clothes stretched over his body and was torn in some places his usually gaunt body was now muscular. The advisor also had a mouthful a of fangs. “I didn’t think it was possible for someone as ugly as you to get uglier, but you have out done yourself” said Sam.

“Shut it, animal! I am the glorious….”

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Integra fired three silver bullets into Wyatt’s torso; “This isn’t some damn cliché movie, so skip the speech and get to the part where you die.” Wyatt hissed; “Very funny, but as you wish.” As the newly turned vampire spoke giant blobs began to fall from the ceiling and morph into Chimera “Now my familiars can have a snack of whores! I have personal business with Sir Hellsing and I don’t want you interrupting, so they should keep you busy.” The Queen meanwhile struggled against Wyatt’s vampiric tendrils; “Lord Wyatt, what are you doing? Why?” Wyatt gave Charlotte a sad look and said; “This is all her fault. We could have been great. All you had to do was listen to me; marry me.” Charlotte shook her head; “I already gave you my answer; I can’t marry you and certainly not after what you have done, what you have become.”

“You see? Those are the poisonous words that bitch put into your head!” Turning to Integra, Wyatt howled; “This is all your fault!”

“So you seem willing to repeat. This isn’t some sad fairy tale, you aren’t going to live happily ever after with her, Worm. So, you might as well let me put you out of your misery” said Integra.

“You are in no position to make threats! You are nothing but a lowly human and I am a glorious vampire and I will be king!” Wyatt grabbed Charlotte in his arms and putting his fangs close to her neck, he said; “If you shoot me, my jaws will clamp down on her neck turning her, instantly turning her. What then? Will you kill the Queen, the one you swore loyalty to?”

Integra didn’t bat an eye as she raised her gun again. Charlotte struggled even harder and shrieked; “Let go of me, Wyatt!”

“So you dare raise a gun towards the Queen?” smirked Wyatt.

“Don’t shoot! Sir Integra Hellsing, as your Queen, I command you to put down the gun!” said the young monarch in the most authoritative voice she could as muster, as the situation she was in did not leave much room for bravery. But Integra did not lower her weapon.

“You’ve got some guts, to disobey the Queen” sneered Wyatt.

What the hell did she ever do to deserve this? One minute she’s trying to run a country and the next she’s in a hostage situation with someone she looked to as a friend and advisor, and staring down a barrel of a gun that belonged to another who swore loyalty to her. Charlotte’s mins was in shambles. Who ever said your life flashes before your eyes when you are about to diem was dead wrong. The only thing she saw were the bodies of the former knights, the two Hellsing officers battling a horde of Chimera and the sapphire gaze of Integra Hellsing. No matter how hard she fought, Wyatt’s grip was like steel. She tried to get out of Wyatt’s grasp while commanding the Hellsing leader to put down her gun, but to no avail. Then that slime ball came up with another idea; “You can say you didn’t see me, you can let us go.”

“Us?” asked the Queen “I’m not going anywhere with you!”

Wyatt ignored her; “No one has to die and I can make Charlotte my bride and we can rule England together.” Integra’s glare hardened; “Do you really think I would turn my back on the atrocities you have committed?”

“Well then you’re going to have to go through the Queen, to get to me!” crowed Wyatt “and killing her would be against your sacred duty, wouldn’t it? Go ahead take the shot, Integra!”

“I don’t want to die!” screamed Charlotte.

Integra looked the Queen in the eyes; “Charlotte, long ago, my father told me before he died: ‘In this line of work, you must always be prepared to die for what you believe in and for your country.’” Then the commander pulled the trigger.

**Hellsing Manor: One Week Later**

As Basil Stoekes made his way to Integra’s office, he beginning to think that death row inmates had it easier. He had only been called to her office once before, but merely to escort another soldier, who had been acting inappropriately towards one of the maids. He stayed long enough to learn that Integra did not take such behavior very lightly. But now he was the one being escorted by Colonel Stewart and his squad leader Captain Dara. Basil tried to go through the list of things that he could have done wrong, but his memory failed him. He heard Dara whisper to the Colonel if he knew what this impromptu meeting was about, only for the older man to shake his head. When they arrived at the office, Philip had already opened the door, to the dimly lit office. Basil wondered for a woman who needed to wear glasses, how she could sit in the dark, reading nonetheless. “We’ve arrived, Sir” stated Colonel Stewart as he saluted. The commander slid a sheet of paper on her desk towards Basil, then leaning back in her chair, looked straight into the soldier’s eyes, asked “Do you know what that is?” Basil picked up the paper and stared at it. It was his bank account statement. They can get your bank account statement? Basil looked at each amount and tried to remember where he got it. Mostly from being paid or his parents and relatives sending money. Integra continued; “What I’m wondering is from whom you received £500,000. I know that I’m certainly not paying you that. And what is most strange, you received it the week I arrived, more precisely around Leonard Taylor’s death.” Then it came back to Basil and seeing the of recognition flash across his face, Integra mused; “Remembered something just now, soldier?” How was he going to say this? And the look on Integra’s face said that she already knew, but she wanted him to confirm her suspicions or just wanted to make him squirm. Basil took a deep breath and said “I was paid to kill Sir Leonard Taylor and his accountant, Joseph Sykes.” Even though Capt. Dara, Col Stewart and Philip appeared to be stunned by the revelation, Integra was not. “Who paid you?”

Basil shuffled on his feet; “I couldn’t see his face because of the darkness, but he was short maybe 5’5”” Integra pushed her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose; “Must have been that snake Wyatt Francis and he claimed Leonard was a friend.” Basil looked at his feet: "Does that make me a traitor to Hellsing or something like that?” Integra rose from her chair, walked around the desk until she was standing in front, where she regarded the soldier through an azure glare; “Are you a traitor to the Hellsing Organization?”

“No Sir!” came the immediate reply. Both stood quietly, not saying anything for a few minutes. The tension in the office was suffocating.

“You do know what happens to traitors, don’t you?”

Basil nodded; “Yes Sir.” He didn’t know the _specific_ details but he knew they ended dead and the director would be a most likely candidate for the executioner. There were a couple more minutes of tense silence, then Basil asked: “You’re not going to turn me in to the police or MI6?” Integra lit up a cigar and let out several puffs of smoke before answering; “What would be the point? Everyone having to do with Taylor’s betrayal is dead. Informing MI6 would just be a waste of my time and if they haven’t figured it out yet, I’m not going to do their job for them.” Integra’s ice blue glare swept across the occupants on the office: “What was spoken in this office does NOT leave here. Do I make myself clear?” “Yes Sir!” came three replies. With a wave of her hand, Integra dismissed the three soldiers.

Later that evening Philip handed Integra a white envelope, which she opened and read Seras cocked her head to one side; “What does it say?”

“Apparently, Her Majesty is looking for a new advisor and is asking if I could recommend someone.”

“Sam would be great for the job; she can read minds. Of course, I want her to stay….” Sam shook her head; “I’m not leaving Sir Integra, who’s bed will I share? It’s not everyday someone can say they sleep in the same bed with the great Hellsing leader.”

“When that hell does that come up in conversation?” snapped Integra.

“I like the queen.” mused Seras ‘but I’m not good at telling people what to do.” “I am” came the baritone voice of Alucard. Seras rolled her eyes; “Of course you are.”

“I believe I would make a superb advisor to Her Majesty. I could mold her to be a great leader.”

“No, you are NOT going to be the Queen’s Advisor.”

Alucard gave his master a maniacal grin; “Why ever not, my master?”

“I don’t need the embarrassment of any tawdry affairs you wish to have.”

“But…”

Integra grabbed Alucard by his ascot and yanked his face down to hers; “And you belong to me. You are mine, do you understand, slave?”

Alucard laughed; “Possessive, aren’t we? Yes, master, I belong to you.”

“Glad you know that.”

If there were two, things that Integra would NEVER share they were her pets and her hair.

 

**Epilogue**

Doctor Lazarus Thorton II considered himself to be a man of science, not one of luck or religion, but he was lucky to have fled London when he did. Since the attack on Buckingham Palace his face was on every WANTED poster in Great Britain. Fittingly he did not have to worry about that now. Doctor Thorton was working on another experiment, one that would eclipse turning people into vampires. His next venture would make him God. He would bring the dead to life and not as a zombie or ghouls, he would truly resurrect people. He looked over to the glass tank that enclosed a young man in his thirties and sporting a white ponytail. Yes, this would be his greatest gift to mankind. Dr. Thorton laughed loudly in to the warm Italian night.

**Author’s Notes: Well there you have it, book 1 of the Winds of Change series. So, what’s going to happen? Who’s the dude in the tank? You’ll have to see all the fun in the second book. (can these be considered books?) Thanks to all my readers again. Right now, I’m doing some major research for the second book, so I guess I’ll actually start writing and posting chapters for it soon, but in the meanwhile look forward to my “Interview with a Vampire” fic and of course sidefics that will take place within Winds of Change. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
